Not Dead Yet
by Commandant DragonWolf
Summary: It's been six months since the war ended, and all has been peaceful since. But now it seems that that peace is being disturbed by a new threat. Can Delta end it before Sera is forced to face another war?
1. Chapter 1

**Greetings readers. So I beat Gears of War 3 a while ago, and decided it's time to attempt a story for it. This, of course, takes place after the end of the game. The Gears had finally gotten settled in, feeling like everything was finally over, but sometimes that ain't the case. Sucky summary, I know. Give ideas if you've got a better one. I'm always open to ideas. Anyways, enjoy the story, and don't forget to review afterwards.**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

The war, the war was finally over. After so many years of fighting, after years of chaos, despair, death, the war between the humans and Locust was finally over. Now came the hard part though. Now humanity had to heal. Humanity had to rebuild. But that wouldn't be possible for some. The hardships of war was too great, having broken many a man to the point where they didn't even want to keep moving on. The war left many scars, many wounds. It would take a while for some to heal, but there were still going to be the scars.

Marcus Fenix was an example of a man who had truly been affected by the war. Leader of the Delta Squad and having been there at the end, having watched his father die before his eyes not once, but twice due to the actions of people such as Prescott and Myrrah. He had to watch his best friend, his brother, sacrifice himself, allow death to take him, just to make sure that the rest of Delta squad would be allowed a better tomorrow, be allowed to end the war, once and for all.

Marcus had taken the blunt of the damage of war, had been forced to endure the pain, the stress, the hardships, and not the mention the buckets of bullets being shot into him by the hordes of Locust.

But now it was finally over.

The war, it had finally ended. They were free. Free to live a better tomorrow. Live their lives to the fullest. Not have to worry about some grubs storming in and riddling them with bullet wounds.

They finally had a tomorrow. But some still didn't see it.

The war, it lasted so long that many were so accustomed to the sight of battles, hearing their fellow gears shoot round after round into Locust's, that now they had no idea of what to do now that the war was finally over.

Sure, there was the obvious. They had to rebuild, restore Sera to her former glory. Try and move on now that the Locust and Lambent were gone.

But some things, some things just wont learn. Wont learn to stay dead, wont learn they've lost. That's why, when the newly reforming Coalition of Ordered Governments was first alerted to a sudden spike in seismic activities, all time seemed to stop.

They had done the deed, they had killed the imulsion, resulting in the painful deaths of the Locust and Lambent. It couldn't be possible that there would be any kind of survivors, besides the humans who hadn't been affected more seriously by the parasite.

So why was it then that when the Cog was alerted of a new possible threat, they had a feeling that their long lost nemesis had risen from the dead?

The only intelligent life left on planet Sera was the humans, they had secured their survival. They had won the battle. They had wiped the Locust, Lambent, and Lambent humans from the planet.

But had they truly won, or was their just going to be one more enemy trying to seize Sera for it's own? The Humans won the battle, but have they truly won the war for Sera?

* * *

><p><strong>Six months after the war's end<strong>

It had been only a week since the Cog had first been alerted to a sudden seismic spike originating around the land that once used to be Jacinto. Every Gear has been on full alert ever since. But not as much as Delta squad.

"I'm telling you for the last time, it's not the Locust. They're dead!" Corporal Damon Baird barked at his squad, the group having been outside waiting for Coronal Hoffman.

"We heard you, ya don't have to yell." Sam Byrne snapped at the blond Gear.

"It's gotta be something else. Maybe it's just the planet settling." Clay Carmine offered with a small shrug.

"Still?" Baird asked with an incredulous glare at him. "It's been almost six months. It's not the planet settling anymore." Baird said with a dismissive wave at the soldiers who he thought not as smart as himself.

"Alright then, what do you think it is then Baird." Marcus Fenix asked, obviously tired of hearing the Corporal's bitching and whining.

Baird put a grease covered hand to his chin thoughtfully. "He don't have an answer." Augustus Cole spoke up before Baird could even open his mouth.

"Yet." Baird countered quickly, to keep his intelligent demeanor.

"Then shut up until you do have an answer." Marcus growled at Baird before turning as Coronal Hoffman walked up to the group, obviously not in the mood to deal with any bullshit today.

"Hello Delta." Hoffman greeted the seven tiredly, obviously having been working non-stop for a while now. "I have a mission for you all." Hoffman said as he turned more to Anya now, seeing as she had moved off more to work as a briefer for the team again.

"Oh great. And I thought our little vacation would last forever." Baird stated sarcastically as Jace groaned, wanting to knock the mechanic out.

"Oh great. We're heading back to Jacinto to check this shit out?" Marcus grumbled angrily.

"Yes and you're going to be meeting up with a patrol group. They were the ones who alerted the Cog about the sings in the first place, so you're going to find them." Hoffman said as half the team was unenthusiastic.

"Baby we got this under control. Jacinto was our home. We'll make sure she's taken care of." Cole assured as he wrapped an arm around the two closest team mates, who happened to be Baird and Carmine.

"When's departure?" Carmine asked as he pulled from Cole's grip.

"At 1400 hours. You'll be taking a King Raven there." Hoffman alerted Delta squad before walking away to get back to work.

"And I thought we were going to get to stay here forever." Baird said before receiving a smack from Sam to shut him up.

"Be ready to depart by then." Marcus said before walking away, Anya going after him.

"Looks like our fearless leader's down in the dumps again" Baird said, ignoring the smack he had received from Sam.

"Can you just shut your trap for five minutes blonde?" Sam questioned angrily as he glared back at her.

"Fine, seeing as how we've got a few hours to spare, I'm going to the garage." Baird said before turning to walk away.

"Yeah go get your thing on with your toys Baird." Jace stated with a smirk, a little joke that had begun going around recently.

"Fuck off." Baird replied simply as he kept walking.

"So what do you guys suppose is going on in Jacinto then?" Cole questioned the remaining Delta squad.

"I have no idea but I hope it doesn't involve any grubs." Carmine said as he folded his arms over his chest.

The group came back together hours later at the newly built raven nest, ready to get on their King Raven and go. "So did ya enjoy your time with your lovely vehicles?" Sam asked the grease covered Baird.

"More than I would if you were around." Baird countered with a smart-ass smirk, earning a glare from the private.

"Stop fighting for one god damn minute." Marcus snarled at him, far beyond annoyed at this point. The two had been constantly fighting for weeks, and frankly everyone was tired of it by now.

"ETA will be two hours." The pilot stated to them as they all piled into the Raven.

"Good the less time in a Raven with Cole, the better." Carmine said with a chuckle at the large, strong man who would blow chunks if in a King Raven for too long.

"Haha very funny Carmine. I'm getting better." Cole said with a smile at him.

"Yeah if by better you mean trying to fall asleep so you don't know we're in the Raven." Sam jumped in with a knowing smile at her fellow Gear.

"Hey it still works." Cole pointed out with a shrug.

"Barely." Baird stated as he looked out at the ground as they took off.

"I haven't hurled on here in at least a year and a half." Cole stated back to Baird as the mechanic rolled his blue eyes at him.

"Yeah, almost makes you forget that we were being shot at with mortars." Baird said with his normal pessimistic attitude.

"Shut your yap if you are gonna keep being negative, or I'll shut it for you." Sam snapped at him as he gave her a challenging look.

"Oh he's just mad because he doesn't have his garage anymore. Made up for him not being laid in...how longs it been now Baird?" Jace questioned tauntingly as the Corporal glared at him furiously.

"Is that any of your business?" Baird questioned angrily, beyond being annoyed.

"You can take that as a long time." Marcus butted in, breaking his silent streak.

"As a matter of fact, I got a pretty good girl a few weeks ago." Baird said with a cocky smirk, before Cole, Carmine, Jace and Sam burst into laughter. "Shut the fuck up!" Baird snapped furiously at them.

"Did that lucky girl happen to be your pillow, or the gas tank of the Armadillo you've been fixing?" Anya butted in, making the team burst into another fit of laughter as Baird's face went red in fury towards the team.

"It was probably not a girl at all." Carmine butted in before taking the butt of Baird's Boltok Pistol to his chest.

"Everyone just shut the fuck up!" Baird snapped, far beyond angry, far beyond even furious. A vain had begun pulsing in his forehead that had become visible now.

"We wouldn't want to hurt the little blonde's feelings anymore I guess." Sam spoke up through her laughter before Baird turned his back to all of them, looking out the Raven.

"This is going to be a long flight." Cole spoke up, before remembering they were in a Raven once more.

Indeed it was long, with a plethora of bickering and whining from the mechanic, yelling from Marcus for him to shut up, but finally they arrived at what used to be Jacinto. "Alright then where's this damned patrol group?" Marcus questioned as they all piled out of the Raven, searching around for the Gears.

"Oh I don't know, maybe patrolling the perimeter." Baird said as he pushed his goggles up on his head a bit. They then heard a round of bullets about a click away and hurried to the area quickly.

"Fucking stranded monsters!" A voice yelled out through the smoke, a smoke grenade having obviously been thrown.

Delta was about to help when fire concentrated on them. "Cease fire! We're Gears!" Marcus yelled over to the attackers.

"God damn it how many times are people going to try and shoot me in the head?" Carmine complained after almost taking a bullet to the head. He ducked behind cover right away afterwards.

The shower of bullets ended abruptly as the smoke cleared. "You're late!" The Gear called over to them, Delta coming out of their cover. "If you'd have been here on time, maybe my squad would still be alive right now!" The gear snapped angrily before Anya recognized her fully.

"Maxine Prescott?" Anya questioned the Gear as Delta made their way over to the Sergeant.

"Wait Prescott, as in the sorry bastard who died six months ago? I didn't know he had a daughter." Jace spoke up as the gear before them slung her Lancer over her shoulder.

"What happened here?" Marcus questioned, ignoring Jace's statement.

"Those Stranded bastards are what happened!" Maxine barked angrily at them.

"Of course it's the Stranded again. It isn't enough that we finally get rid of the Locust and the Lambent, but now they've gotta keep fucking with us." Baird grumbled, never being fond of the Stranded, not even with the war being over.

"The Stranded ambushed us with some new weapon, I don't know. The thing shouldn't even be considered a weapon I guess. It killed my other four team mates!" Maxine growled furiously as she held up her teams Cog tags.

"We should fall back before they come back then. It wouldn't be safe being out here in the open." Anya stated as she looked around.

"They're not coming back. I blew half of them to kingdom come." Maxine growled as she held up a Frag. "I found them all over the place. Could explain the activity around here." Maxine said with a shrug.

"A few frags isn't going to set off an earthquake." Baird stated with a roll of his eyes.

"Really? And I thought we had this whole thing figured out and we could all go home." Maxine stated with her own sarcastic tone, before turning to the others.

"Oh no let's hope this ain't another Baird." Sam stated quietly to Jace and Carmine.

"The Stranded have a camp nearby that was the pinpoint for the activity, but you cant get close to that thing without being shot at or blown up. Hoffman ain't giving us shit to work with here, or better said me since those bastards just took out my team." Maxine said before looking towards the bodies of her former team mates.

"What...killed them then?" Carmine asked the angered Gear.

"I don't know. I heard something growling, then someone threw a god damn smoke grenade." Maxine snarled as she looked back towards Delta, eyes blazing with fury.

"Alright I'll call in to Hoffman." Anya said before walking a bit away.

"Don't worry baby. Those Stranded cant do much damage. They just got lucky this time." Cole assured as he walked up to Maxine.

"Where's your camp then? Don't feel like getting shot in the ass for the first time in six months." Baird said as Marcus glared at him, tired of his consistent bitching.

"You're a bitchy little guy ain't ya?" Maxine questioned as Sam and Carmine laughed at the comment, Baird glaring, tired of being picked on so much.

"He just misses his garage." Cole spoke up before Baird could.

"Ah, another techy." Maxine said with a small nod.

"Ah, another smart-ass." Baird countered as she raised an eyebrow at him, obviously not impressed.

"Least I haven't been shot." Maxine said as she pulled out her Boltok Pistol.

"I haven't been..." Baird was cut off by Maxine shooting at him with her pistol.

"I like her. She can shut your mouth up." Marcus spoke up, examining the last Prescott. It was obvious she was related to the ex chairmen by her strong features, fierce attitude, and cold, hard eyes. Eyes of a person who's watched many a man die and seen the worst of times and worked through it.

"Well I don't like her." Baird spoke up angrily, glaring at Maxine.

"Good thing you don't. You'd probably try and jump her since you cant stick with your lovely creations all day." Jace commented as Baird turned his hatred towards him, Maxine raising an eyebrow curiously at them.

"Alright Raven's coming back around. Hoffman wants us out of here ASAP." Anya spoke up to the group as she returned.

"Why the sudden change in plans?" Sam questioned as she turned to Anya.

"Hoffman said they wanted someone else to look in it." Anya stated as she looked towards Maxine.

"Hoffman's a candy-ass. I'm still standing, I'm still here, so why not use the advantage. The Stranded are still here." Maxine stated gruffly, looking towards the direction of the Stranded camp.

"Definitely don't act like Prescott did. Much tougher." Carmine stated to Jace and Cole.

"Hey looks like you may have been shot baby." Cole stated to Maxine, tapping her on the elbow and indicating the blood on her forearm.

"It's a graze, ain't nothing." Maxine stated like it's was nothing.

"That could get infected though, gotta treat it." Cole informed as Maxine Prescott rolled her eyes at the former Thrashball player.

"I'll be fine. It's nothing." Maxine assured with a curt nod to assure him more.

"Persistent. Reminds me of ol' Blondie here." Sam said as she smacked Baird on the back, catching him off guard.

"Fuck off Private Byrne." Baird snarled, a small smirk at using his superiority over her since he knew it pissed her off.

"You pull that card one more time..." Marcus cut her off.

"You two start again and I'll send you to find those frags the hard way." Marcus snarled at the two.

"When's that Raven gonna get here?" Jace asked Anya, not wanting to hear Baird and Sam bicker again.

"Any time now." Anya said as she scanned the skies.

Maxine was about to speak up, when a bullet nearly missed her shoulder. "Fuck they're back!" Maxine yelled out before ducking for cover, grabbing her Lancer off her back.

"The Stranded?" Carmine questioned as the sounds of guns riddled the land once more.

"Who else?" Maxine barked at him before hopping over her cover, firing rapidly in the direction of the attackers.

"Raven inbound!" Anya called out as the sound of the Raven came over the guns.

"Hold off the Stranded a little longer so we can get out of here quickly!" Marcus ordered before hearing a low growling start.

"I don't think we've got the time for that Delta!" Max hissed at them before a smoke grenade hit, clouding the gears vision. "Go, get out of here now!" Maxine barked at them.

"Retreat now!" Marcus ordered his squad, everyone running towards the Raven as it touched ground.

"Let's leave Sam here for the Stranded then, hold them off better." Baird commented as they ran for the Raven.

"Or you, they'd have a ball listening to your bitch all day." Sam hissed as they reached the Raven.

"Fuck did Prescott go?" Marcus questioned before hearing a frag explode nearby, then looking to see a chain reaction begin.

"Go now!" Maxine barked as she ran for the Raven, throwing another Frag and setting off another line of hidden grenades.

"Fuck is she trying to blow us all up?" Baird questioned angrily as she neared the Raven before hopping in quickly.

"Not as bad as when you blew up the god damn Sovereign with your Ticker bombs." Jace spoke up as the Raven took off.

"Hey, it killed the Leviathan." Baird countered as he looked out at the land, smoke clouding the place due to the plethora of Frags having gone off in a chain reaction.

"While almost killing us, and killing Prescott." Sam pointed out which got a glare pointed at Baird from Max.

"Why, why would you say that with her here?" Baird questioned as he indicated the last of the Prescott's, who had been pulled aside by Cole to have her arm checked over.

"She probably knows already that Prescott died and how." Carmine stated with a shrug before noticing the death glares from Max towards them.

"Yes, I have known how my last family member had died. I have his Cog tags." Maxine said as she pulled an extra pair off her neck, showing them to be those of the late Chairmen.

"Alright how's about we all just shut up for the rest of the ride." Marcus spoke up, obviously annoyed as usual with his squad.

"Can I have a gag for the fabulous Blondie here then?" Sam questioned as she indicated the mechanic.

"Oh stop trying to hop on his dick already. We don't need to see it anymore." Jace spoke up, both Sam and Baird glaring hatefully at him.

"I think I'd prefer to take a bullet to the temple than to sleep with the short Blondie here Jace." Sam said as Max pulled out her Boltok.

"I can do that for you, considering I'm tired of hearing bitching and whining. I'd prefer to hear the sounds of war than this, this is just torture." Max said as she re-holstered her pistol.

"Finally, someone with some sense that doesn't want to hear you Private." Baird stated as he leaned back in his seat on the Raven.

"Alright, alright that's enough baby. You've all made your point." Cole spoke up, breaking up the bickering as he finished tying a gauze to Maxine's arm.

"Thank you for quieting them Cole." Anya spoke up, rubbing her temples due to a headache.

"You better hope you don't get stuck with us Prescott. These two are always at one another throats." Carmine warned the Sergeant.

"Really? I hadn't noticed." Maxine stated sarcastically.

"Hoffman better have something planned for when we get there, I don't wanna just be standing around waiting for orders." Jace stated to Cole and Carmine.

"Well it better not involve going to make sure that the Stranded aren't planning something. The wars over, so let's just move on." Baird stated as he looked out the side of the Raven at the land that had been ravaged for years by war.

"Someone's still living in his own little world." Max spoke up as she looked at the gauze on her arm.

"What?" Baird asked as he turned to the raven haired girl who'd that day alone seen four team mates die, almost like the war wasn't over yet.

"The Locust and Lambent may be dead, but that don't mean we can be at total peace yet." Maxine stated as she let her cold, war hardened eyes fall on the mechanic. "Now we've got these Stranded bastards to finish up with." Max stated with venom in her tone towards the Stranded.

"Or we could just go back home and act like they died with the Locust." Carmine said as Baird and Max rolled their eyes at his statement.

"Ain't that easy, in case you forget my fallen team mates." Max said as she held up the cog tags of her squad.

"Sorry." Carmine said as he looked away from the last Prescott.

The rest of the ride was relatively silent, not as much bickering as usual, and before the team knew it they were back just as the sun was setting. "Alright I'll go see Hoffman." Marcus said as he got off the Raven, Anya behind him to follow.

"Where's little miss Prescott going then?" Baird asked as the girl hopped off the Raven.

"What're you, a stalker?" Sam questioned Baird as she got off next, before the rest of the team piled off.

"No just seems someone's in a bad mood, so I don't wanna be nearby in case she snaps." Baird countered as he pushed his goggles off his forehead a bit.

"I'll make sure to come and get you when I want some target practice then Corporal." Sergeant Prescott stated as she slung her Lancer over her shoulder before turning to walk away.

"Someone pulled your own superiority card over you now." Carmine stated with a smirk behind his helmet.

"Really? I hadn't noticed. I'm going to the garage." Baird stated before turning to head back to work on his Armadillo.

"So is anyone else getting the feel that ex-chairmen Prescott might have been older than he looked?" Jace asked the remaining squad, receiving nods and grunts of approval.

"She sure ain't nothing like Prescott was. She's got an attitude, and isn't as hard to look at." Carmine stated before receiving a glare from Sam.

"You men are pigs sometimes." Sam stated to Clay Carmine with a roll of her eyes.

"At least she didn't run away from the Cog for months." Cole pointed out, receiving approval all around.

"Alright I'm going to go see what's up with this mission then." Sam said before turning to walk away from the men.

* * *

><p><strong>Ah so what is it that the Stranded have planned now then? I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. I thought it would be an interesting idea to have a family member of Richard Prescott. Well, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, there will be more to come. I hope you all have a happy New Years since it's tonight, and please remeber to do a favor for me and hit that review button.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Greetings once more readers, and Happy New Year as well. I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter, since I've decided to work quickly on this story. I will allow you to all get right to this chapter, but please remember to review afterwards. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Baird later found Maxine tearing apart a Lancer. "What the hell are you doing?" Baird asked as he walked up, noticing her tearing apart a Lancer that wasn't hers.<p>

"Fixing it now scram Corporal." Max said simply to him as she worked on the Lancer before her.

"You're going to ruin it, not fix it." Baird said as he moved to take the Lancer but Max pushed him away from her a bit.

"I don't need your help Corporal. Go back to your garage." Maxine said as she kept her hand on the Lancer, keeping it on the table before her.

"You're going to bust the thing and then..." Maxine cut Baird off before he could start his ranting.

"Don't you know better than to disobey you're superiors?" Maxine questioned the mechanic.

"Yeah, but you're not my superior, and I'm pretty sure you're not a mechanic." Baird said with a cocky grin before she got up in his face.

"I've been a Sergeant for three years, I've taken apart and reconstructed Hammerbursts, Lancers, Boltoks, you name it. I'm pretty sure I don't need a Corporal's help." Max said as Baird narrowed his eyes at her.

"But _you_ didn't save the world, so, you're not my superior." Baird countered, pushing her out of his face and taking the Lancer. "Also, I'm pretty sure Hoffman wouldn't be happy to hear you're taking apart Gear regulation weapons." Baird said with a taunting smirk as he looked over the weapon, noticing she was trying to do an efficiency upgrade.

"Who do you think I got the gun from." Max said as she took the Lancer back.

"It's not a gun, it's a Rifle." Baird stated knowingly, smirking at his superior knowledge.

"And now you're going to start that whole Rifle Gun speech thing you learn in basics, aren't you?" Maxine questioned as Baird gave a soft chuckle that anyone even remembered that.

"No because I'm pretty sure you know it even though you just called the Lancer a gun instead of a rifle." Baird said as Prescott rolled her eyes at him.

"How's about you go back to your garage." Max said before turning to go back to work on the Lancer.

"Alright fine. Just don't fuck up the Lancer too badly." Baird said before turning to go, before having the Lancer shoved into his hands.

"You think you can do better, be my guest Damon." Max said as Baird raised an eyebrow at her, both from being surprised by her knowing his name, and also because of her sudden snap.

"Fine, just give me some time to fix what you did and I'll make it better." Baird said with a cocky smile at the last Prescott.

"Then while you do that, I'll go fuck up your garage." Max said as she strolled past Baird towards the garage.

Baird's eyes widened before stopping the women he now saw as mad. "You can have your Lancer back." Baird said before shoving it back into her arms.

"Thank you Corporal." Maxine said with a victorious smirk as Baird glared hatefully at her before Hoffman's voice came on over the loud speakers.

"Delta Squad and Maxine Prescott report to Coronal Hoffman right away." The speaker announced as Max groaned, setting the Lancer back down on her work table.

"Good now you cant go to my garage." Baird said, slightly relieved.

"Yet." Max stated with a devious smirk as Baird glared at him.

"What'd you do? Go stalking after her?" Sam questioned Baird as the two got to their destination.

"No, I found her tearing apart a Lancer." Baird countered Sam with a glare, tired of her antagonizing him.

"Tearing apart a Lancer?" Carmine questioned Prescott curiously.

"I was working on an efficiency upgrade when Corporal decided it's time to start annoying me." Max stated as Baird glared at her.

"Alright so we looked into the events that took place at Jacinto, and it seems Maxine was right about the Stranded having planted Frag grenades around their camp." Hoffman began once everyone was paying attention.

"Before I set off about half of them." Max pointed out as she walked over towards Hoffman more.

"Yes, but that cant be the cause of the activity. It's not enough power." Hoffman stated to her.

"I told you." Baird stated knowingly to the squad.

"Silence Blondie." Max stated to him as he raised an eyebrow at her.

"You said something else killed your squad, so what was it?" Hoffman asked Max as he kept his gaze on her.

"I don't know. I only heard growling then their screaming. One of those bastard Stranded threw a god damn Smoke grenade in my direction so I took cover. You cant see through that shit." Max explained to the coronal before her.

"That's little to no help." Hoffman said as he turned away, planting his hands on a desk behind him.

"Let's just forget about it. It's not like they're going to do much more. They're stranded." Carmine stated with a shrug.

"We have to act. If they've come up with some new weapon then it must be destroyed." Hoffman said as he turned back to the Gears, a glare at Carmine for the suggestion alone.

"So when do we leave then?" Marcus asked, obviously not amused by the idea.

"In a few days since Prescott needs to go with you, and I see she lied about her injuries." Hoffman said as he glared at the raven haired girl who acted like she hadn't heard him.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Max said as she turned away from him.

"You're arm wasn't the only place you were injured?" Cole questioned Max, wondering what Hoffman was talking about.

"So I took the blunt of the smoke bomb, it doesn't hurt as much as a Frag." Max said with a shrug, before Hoffman lifted her shirt slightly to reveal a badly taken care of burn and gash on her rib cage.

"Damn! That definitely needed to be taken care of earlier." Jace spoke up before wondering how she hid it from them.

"You're stubborn like your father Maxine." Hoffman stated to the women, only to receive a shrug.

"But I can take a hit and be fine." Max pointed out to him.

"How did you hide that?" Sam questioned the last Prescott.

"I can take pain. Also I had my armor on." Max said as Cole examined her injury.

"She needs to get patched up before you all can head back to Jacinto to take care of those Stranded. She knows the location of their camp, and the signs, so for the time being she's a part of Delta squad." Hoffman informed the squad of now eight gears.

"At least she didn't have a Lancer backfire on her then since she was tearing one apart." Baird said with a smirk at the girls injuries and her glare at him.

"Since you want to be a smart-mouth again Corporal Baird, you can take her to medic then." Hoffman said to the blond smart-ass, wiping the smirk right off his face.

"Ah fuck. Fine. Come on Prescott." Baird said before she walked out with a glare, not liking it when she was sent to medic due to it being downtime.

"You better not touch that Lancer when I'm not looking." Max warned Baird as they walked.

"Not like you would be able to do anything about it. You couldn't even know if I did." Baird said with a smirk at her.

"Go back to your garage. I can walk myself to medic." Max said as she pushed Baird in the direction of the garage, continuing towards medic.

"Alright good. More time for me to work on the Armadillo." Baird said before walking away, not worried at all about her since she was becoming a rather pain to him now, even though she knew how to upgrade a Gear regulation Lancer.

"Weren't you supposed to be escorting a certain person to medic?" Anya questioned as he walked into the garage, greeted by her.

"She didn't need it." Baird said as he walked over to the Armadillo.

"Of course she didn't." Anya said with a sigh, rubbing her temples in exhaustion and out of stress from the news of a new threat.

"Why're you in here and not in your element of work?" Baird asked curiously as she moved for the door.

"We may need a vehicle other than the Raven for the upcoming mission." Anya said simply before leaving Baird to his work.

"So how're you feeling?" Marcus asked Anya as she walked up to him in his quarters.

"Better. Just all the bickering and now the chaos starting up with the Stranded again. It's stressful." Anya said as she rubbed her temples again. "Guess it was too much to ask for more than six months of peace." Anya said with a sigh as Marcus examined her.

"Well be glad Baird is gonna be more quiet with more people silencing him." Marcus said which earned a small smirk from her.

Meanwhile in the mess hall the rest of Delta was eating dinner. "So how much you wanna bet before Prescott snaps on our bumbling Blondie?" Sam asked the remaining team which was Carmine, Cole, Jace, and herself.

"Well I think it's safe to say she'll help you keep him in line." Jace said with a chuckle. "But I'd bet a few beers on that it'd be within a week." Jace added quickly.

"I think it'd take only about two days." Carmine countered with a chuckle of his own. "I'll bet three beers on that." Carmine added as he finished his food.

"I'm thinking I'll go with Jace and offer up four beers." Cole added in with a shrug.

"I'll put four up for within two days." Sam stated with a small chuckle. "It'll be fun. First real entertainment since the war ended." Sam said with a slight shrug.

"There's always the entertainment of you trying to hop on his jock too." Jace stated to her with a smirk as she glared hatefully at him. "Well I'm heading back to my quarters." Jace said as he got up quickly to avoid angering Sam further.

"Yeah you better run." Sam said to the retreating man before turning back to her food.

Prescott growled, obviously annoyed, as she was stuck in one of the grimy hospital beds with bandages wrapped around her rib cage. "Max you've got a visitor." One of the nurses said from outside the door, before Baird walked in, Maxine's Lancer in hand.

"Here, so you don't try and shoot me again. Marcus told me to 'try and be better' or some bull shit." Baird said with a roll of his eyes before seeing the bandages wrapped around the girls rib cage. He finally got a good look at the last Prescott.

His eyes skimmed her tan skin, seeing she was muscular for a women, and had scars to show for her time as a Gear. "Stop staring at me Corporal." Max snarled, breaking him from his thoughts. "Just cause they tore my shirt off half way, don't give right to stare." Max said as she got up and grabbed the Lancer from his hands.

"Ah don't I deserve something for bringing you your toy?" Baird asked with a cocky smirk at her as she rolled her eyes.

"It's your duty to help your fellow gears. Many a man has died with valor, and not once been thanked." Max stated as her eyes stayed trained on the Lancer on her lap now.

"Not even a little thank you?" Baird asked cockily as Max glared at him.

"Thank you Corporal Damon Baird. Now you are dismissed." Max said with a dismissive wave at him before turning her attention back to her Lancer to work on.

"Alright fine then Sergeant Maxine Prescott. Now you don't have a reason to go near my garage." Baird said with a small smirk, hoping his plan would work to keep her out of his area of work.

"Oh I still have reason." Maxine stated, making Baird stop in his tracks.

"No, you don't. I left your Lancer with you, so you leave my garage alone." Baird said as he kept his eyes on the door.

"Alright go find your lover then." Max said with a small smirk.

"Ooh someone's actually got a sense of humor." Baird stated sarcastically before leaving to go back to his quarters.

"At least he had the sense to bring me my Lancer." Max said before going back to work on the upgrades for the rifle.

The next day was no better as the day went by slowly, no signs of activity near Jacinto. Maxine was stuck in the medic wing all day working on any gun she received from someone, merely out of boredom as she healed.

"Hey Prescott baby. How're you healing up?" Cole asked as he walked in to check on her, seeing gun parts scattered around the bed.

"Fine." Maxine stated simply to the large man.

"Damn, you're reminding me of Baird now with all this stuff." Cole said as he looked around at her room. "Hoffman said we're leaving in two days." Cole said, which got the raven haired women to look up curiously. "He's splitting the team up though. Marcus, Anya, Jace and Sam are one team. You, Carmine, Baird and myself the other." Cole explained to her as she rolled her eyes at the team choices.

"He would have to put me on a team with your Corporal." Max stated before returning to her work.

"Hey, he's been giving you these guns so he ain't that bad." Cole said with a knowing smile at her.

"One. He gave me the Lancer. The others I liberated myself." Prescott stated simply as her eyes stayed on her task at hand.

"Wait you've been out of bed?" Cole asked a little curiously.

"Perhaps I have, perhaps I haven't. My injuries have healed enough for movement with no strain." Max stated as Cole felt like he was talking to another techy hearing her speak so logically.

"Alright, well I'll be going. I've got watch at the front gate. Have fun with your guns baby." Cole said before walking out of the room, bumping into an annoyed looking Baird in the process. "What's riled you up this time?" Cole questioned the mechanic.

"The fact that someone took my Boltok pistol." Baird growled before walking past into Prescott's room. "Where is it?" Baird asked as Max rolled her eyes.

"Your manners towards superiority? I believe it died with the locust." Maxine stated as Baird looked at the guns set out on the spare bed, before seeing his Boltok was in the hands of Maxine.

"I meant my Boltok. How'd you even get it?" Baird questioned as he walked up to her.

"Your lovely friend Sam Byrne. She got it for me." Max said as Baird cringed at the use of the word lovely describing the women who gave him migraines at least once a day.

"Well how did she get it then?" Baird questioned angrily as he noticed she did another efficiency upgrade on his Boltok.

"How am I supposed to know? She's your interest Corporal." Maxine stated as she leaned back, picking at the bandages around her rib cage.

"My interest? Fuck no!" Baird denied quickly with a gag, trying not to be too loud. "I cant stand Sam. Just like I cant stand you." Baird said with a smirk at the Sergeant before him.

"And yet you keep coming to find me these last two days. You're Boltok is fine, you may leave Corporal." Max said as she indicated the door for him.

"What? I only came here today because I knew you had my pistol." Baird stated as he glared at the last Prescott as she continued to toy with her bandages.

"Yeah okay Damon." Maxine said simply as boredom began to overtake herself once again over not having anything to do. "Do me a favor and bring me another gun unless you want me in your garage." Max stated as Baird felt a migraine starting again.

"You're in medic so no and goodbye." Baird said as he walked out of the room quickly before his headache turned worse from her. This women really knew how to get him he noticed.

"Fine, have it your way then." Max said with a small smirk appearing on her lips.

"So boring to be on watch with no one coming." Carmine complained, his Lancer in one hand and a beer in the other.

"It's still gotta be done. Plus we need something to do." Cole stated to Clay as he grimaced at the thought of a beer so early. Last night had been another late night at the bar.

"Yeah I guess." Carmine said with a shrug.

"It'll get better baby. Jace and Sam are gonna relieve us of duty here soon." Cole said as he leaned back in his chair a bit more.

"That's if they remember." Carmine said as Cole chuckled at his comment, knowing that sometimes the specific pair would forget to come to watch duty since the war ended.

"Baby if they don't come here then we can make Baird do watch." Cole stated as he took the bear from Carmine's hand.

"So what do you think about the fact that Prescott had a daughter who's actually better than him?" Carmine asked curiously as his mind drifted to the topic of her.

"It's a bit surprising considering the guy ran out on us for about eighteen months. She ain't like him either baby. Maybe she takes more after her momma." Cole said with a shrug over the topic choice by Clay.

"Well she knows how to rile up our mechanic and fight obviously." Carmine said with a chuckle that Cole had to take part in.

"Yeah, that she does. Let's just hope nothing too bad happens. We need her for that mission." Cole said before hearing someone come up behind them.

"Alright you two can go. We're here." Sam stated to the two as her and Jace reached the watch post.

"Actually on time today too. Nice." Carmine said as he got up from his chair and turned to go to the mess hall.

"Have fun, since we all know ain't nothing popping up to visit us baby." Cole said before he turned to head off as well.

Marcus was in control with Anya planning out the mission to Jacinto. "We can send Cole's team to plot a course through the land mines that are around the camp, while we head in the back way." Anya suggested to Marcus as he looked over a map of the area.

"And hope that they don't blow the place sky high considering it's Baird on that team. He's the one who blew up half the Sovereign in case you forgot by now." Marcus stated as his eyes stayed on the map before him.

"No I hadn't forgotten." Anya stated, recognizing the stress in Marcus' tone. "How's about we take a break. We're been working for almost three hours now." Anya said as one of her hands nudged Marcus' off the map.

"Fine. I feel like a drink anyways." Marcus said as he folded up the map and stood up.

"You don't need to stress out so much Marcus. Everything will be fine." Anya stated to him as they walked out of control to head for the bar.

Baird was working on a few bikes in the garage when Sam came in. "Aren't you supposed to be on watch?" Baird questioned as he sat up, having been on the floor working on the bike.

"Your turn and you missed it. By the way, Marcus paired you up with Prescott since she apparently can move around." Sam said as Baird wiped the oil off his hands onto a rag.

"I'm not working with her. Oh and you owe me a new Boltok if this one doesn't work since you gave it to her." Baird said with a snarl in his tone at the Private before him.

"Whatever, just go take watch. I want to go rest a bit." Sam said before turning to leave the garage and go about her own business.

"Marcus you're going to pay for this one." Baird grumbled before going to take watch with the newest Delta squad member.

"You're late Corporal Baird." Sergeant Prescott stated as he finally arrived, her back turned to the blonde as she held her Lancer in her hands, aiming at something in the distance. Being on Azura didn't entitle them to much excitement, but it was a nice place to live. At least the Locust were dead.

"Weren't you supposed to stay in Medic?" Baird questioned as he took the seat beside her grudgingly, hating he had watch duty with Max for the next few hours.

"Weren't you once a higher rank than Corporal?" Max questioned back as Baird felt a growl escape his throat at her comments.

"Looking up my information now?" Baird countered with a small smirk.

"No, I just knew of Delta squad before I met you lot at Jacinto." Max said before taking fire at a bottle in the distance, it shattering once the bullet hit.

"Yeah, sure." Baird said as he leaned back in his chair a bit, hoping this wouldn't be so painful as he expected it to be. "So why're you out and about with those bandages on your ribs still?" Baird asked as he looked at the bandages that barely showed through her shirt.

"Because I'm not going to let a little injury hinder my skills." Max stated before firing at, and hitting, another bottle in the distance.

"Get yourself hurt even more then, then you'll be less likely to go near my Armadillo." Baird said as he put his Lancer on his lap, looking out into the distant ocean.

"The one who everyone's so convinced you use for pleasuring yourself? No thanks. I'd rather stick with my guns." Max said as Baird's face went red, in both anger and embarrassment.

"I do not do that with my Armadillo! Who told you that?" Baird asked angrily as he sat up a bit, looking towards her in the brimming dusk. They had the night shift, and Baird hated it. He'd prefer to sleep, not stay up and watch darkness all night.

"Private Byrne." Max said simply as she moved back into her chair a bit more, seeing no more bottles in the distance to shoot.

"Of course she did." Baird said with a growl.

"She's quiet fond of torturing you Damon." Maxine stated with a small shrug at even the thought.

"She's quiet fond of trying to hop on his dick." A new voice spoke up. The two turned to see a rather drunken Carmine. "I forgot my Lancer here." Carmine said before grabbing it from beside Maxine.

"Damn sounds like the bar's getting good business tonight." Baird growled, feeling like a nice cold one himself right about now.

"It usually does probably." Max said as Carmine stumbled away from them to head back to his quarters. "I mean, people gotta do something, or vent, so that's the best way." Max said with a shrug.

"Or just enjoy a nice cold beer." Baird stated simply as the sun set, beginning to send Sera once more into darkness.

"Yes I guess." Max said with another shrug as she got comfortable. She then instead stood up and turned to walk away.

"Abandoning your post can get you a demotion." Baird alerted her before she was gone. "Whatever." Baird said with a small sigh, glad she was gone somewhat.

Baird wasn't so happy though when she returned about fifteen minutes later, sitting back down in the chair. "Here." Max said as she dropped a cold bottle into Baird's lap, leaning back in her own chair.

"You left to go get beer?" Baird questioned as he raised an eyebrow at her, trying to figure out still who this women really was. She was unpredictable most of the time it seemed.

"It'll shut you up hopefully. Just don't get like most of the gears in the bar right now. They're plastered down there right now." Max said as she opened her own beer and took a swig.

Baird said nothing before opening his own, taking a few big gulps right away. "You're nothing like your father was." Baird stated out of no where, catching the last Prescott off guard.

"That's a good thing then. I don't want to be." Max said as she took another swig. "I'm not going to run and hide like him, I'll stand and fight like a gear should." Max explained with a small shrug at her father's life choices.

"And get shot in the ass every other day or so." Baird said with a small growl, glad the war was over and he wasn't avoiding bullets every day anymore.

"Pussy." Max said simply to his comment as he turned to her.

"Sure, I'd like to get some, but we're on watch duty." Baird said with a smirk before earning a smack to the side of the head.

"I was calling you a weak gear, not offering something Corporal." Max said as Baird shrugged simply, leaning back more into his chair.

"Well at least I didn't take the blunt of a grenade the other day." Baird said with a knowing smirk at the raven haired women beside him.

"I took it and continued fighting through it. I'm stronger than you at least, and I'm a women." Max said as Baird glared at her for that comment.

"Which means you're not as strong as me." Baird countered as eyes locked in the the low light of the area. Cold, gray eyes meeting fiery blue. Baird turned away, feeling uncomfortable locking eyes with the last Prescott alive.

"I'm pretty sure I could outlast you any day in any thing you challenged me at." Max replied simply to Baird's counter before a smirk formed on his lips. "And no that's not an offer to try and take me to bed like you've tried other gear women." Max said as Baird opened his mouth to reply, but got nothing out.

"You're starting to get on my nerves." Baird stated as he took another gulp of the beer he'd received from said women.

"Join the club. You've been annoying me since day one." Max said as Baird glared at her angrily, before Max stood up, looking out into the ocean. "We've got a visual." Max said as she grabbed a pair of binoculars to get a better look.

"Aww god dammit." Baird growled as he stood up to look as well, not in the mood for more activity from the Stranded today.

"That's a dingy little boat." Max stated as it approached the island's harbor quickly.

"It's smoking pretty bad too. That's definitely another bunch of Stranded bastards." Baird said as he slung his Lancer over his shoulder, ready to go investigate if needed.

"That's not Stranded." Max said as she set down the binoculars and headed off to investigate.

"Oh then what is it Princess?" Baird asked cockily as he followed.

"That's Cog and they're in rough shape." Max said as she ignored his nickname, hurrying over to the harbor quickly.

* * *

><p><strong>Not much in this chapter, I realize that. I was busy last night with the New Year celebration though so I apologize. Next chapter will be better if you all didn't find this one as interesting. Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it, and please remember to review for me. Next chapter will be up ASAP.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Greetings once more readers! I would like to thank the two people who did review so far, and ask you continue to. I love to recieve reviews and would love some ideas as well. Anyways I almost wasn't able to post this since Fanfict is acting up again, but here it is. I hope you all enjoy, and remember to review afterwards for me!**

* * *

><p>Maxine and Baird approached the ship to see some badly injured gears. "What happened?" Max questioned as she looked at their injuries.<p>

"The Stranded are getting riled up again." One of the gears said as Baird called in to Hoffman for medic.

"They shot mortars at the boat when we were running a few engine checks. They caught us off guard with it, but we got out of there as fast as possible." The engineer explained to Max as she felt her anger boil at the Stranded's actions.

"How injured are all of you?" Maxine questioned as she looked at the men in the dim lights of the base.

"Some of them pretty bad. They need to get to Medic quickly." The engineer said as backup came running towards them with medic help.

"So much for a quiet watch night." Baird said as he walked up behind her to help lift the injured off the boat.

"Keep watch while I help escort the injured to medic." Max said simply to him before turning to help remove the injured gears from the boat.

"Why do I get the boring shift?" Baird questioned, a bit annoyed that he was going to be stuck on watch alone now.

"Because I'm the Sergeant and you're the Corporal. Now do as I say. I'll be back soon to hold your hand while you do your night watch." Maxine said with a smirk at him through the night as he glared at her, before turning around and skulking back to his post.

"Just because you're Sergeant in your squad don't mean you can boss me around." Baird growled angrily as he sat back down in his watch chair and picked up his beer again, drinking the rest of it down quickly.

It was at least an hour and a half or so before Prescott returned, sitting back down in the watch chair to see Baird had managed to fall asleep. "Of course he falls asleep on watch." Max grumbled, annoyed with the blond mechanic, before she reached over and shook him to wake him.

Baird growled angrily before opening his eyes to see the last Prescott had returned. "Of course you have to wake me Princess." Baird said as he stretched slightly.

"You're supposed to be on watch duty, not sleep duty Corporal. Oh and don't call me Princess small fry." Maxine stated as he sat up more. He glared at her for the nickname choice.

"Small fry?" Baird questioned as he turned his head slightly to look at her.

"You're muscle mass isn't quiet as impressive as your fellow gears." Max stated as she looked out at the boat that had only an hour and a half ago been looking ready to blow.

"Well it's more than you have." Baird countered with a knowing smile as she merely chuckled at him.

"It's more than an average gear women would have. I could still drop you too if I wanted." Max said as her eyes locked on his, an obvious installment of a challenge in them.

"I'd like to see you try." Baird said before turning back to the ocean in front of them.

"Don't test me Damon." Max said as Baird's eye twitched from her using his first name. He hates it when people call him by his first name. That's why no one did anymore. He told them all not to call him by it, and they listened. This women on the other hand seemed to say it in such a way though that he wanted her to call him by his first name, while at the same time wanted her not to.

"Don't call me that." Baird spoke up as he looked up from the ocean before them that seemed so silent now that the war had ended.

"What? Your name?" Maxine questioned as she looked towards him.

"Yes. No one calls me by my first name. Just use Baird." Baird said as he leaned back a bit more in his chair, aware of her eyes on him.

"You're an odd man." Max said as Baird chuckled at her comment, before looking to see her still looking at him.

"Quit staring at me. I know I'm good looking but it's creepy." Baird said as he looked back at the calm waters.

"You wish you were good looking." Max commented as Baird growled at her comment. She knew how to make him mad even though she barely knew him.

"You wish you were as good looking as me." Baird commented as he felt those cold, war hardened pair of eyes fall on him once more.

"If I looked like you more I'd have been able to kill the Locust merely by showing them my face." Max said with a chuckle that made Baird's temper spark.

"Alright how's about you shut up now." Baird growled at her as his angry eyes looked towards her again.

"Only if you shut your mouth as well." Max said before the two went silent completely, just keeping their eyes on the perimeter were they should have been.

"This is the worse god damn job ever." Baird grumbled after about ten minutes of silence between the two.

"The worst job would have to be killing thousands of people with the Hammer of Dawn." Prescott growled, having been thinking about her father, and his choices that had caused the Stranded to hate them all so.

Baird went silent, aware that she was thinking of Richard Prescott. "That why you're a gear?" Baird questioned before he even knew he was asking it. He damned the beer for making him drop his guard.

"Do you really want to know, or is that the alcohol talking?" Maxine questioned tiredly, her head resting on the back of her chair.

Baird raised an eyebrow at her slightly before shrugging, then remembering she couldn't see him in the night's darkness. "It'll pass the time I guess." Baird said before hearing the gear beside him groan.

"I'm a gear not just to make up for my father's mistakes, but my own. Granted his mistakes killed millions." Max said with a shrug before turning her head towards Baird. "Why're you a gear then?" Max questioned curiously, though Baird was more interested in what the woman s mistakes were.

"I was forced to." Baird said with a shrug, though he didn't really want to think back to why he was forced to join up. "What did you mean by your mistakes?" Baird questioned tiredly, wishing he had another beer since it would be a long night.

Max was silent for a while, which Baird thought for a moment she either had fallen asleep or gotten up when he wasn't looking, before she finally spoke. "Those grubs killed him." Max growled angrily, eyes fixed on the ocean as though she were in her own little world.

Baird raised an eyebrow at her curiously. "Him?" Baird questioned, finding this more interesting than the bickering from before.

"My fiance." Max said angrily, eyes distant now as she thought back to the day.

"You...you think she snapped yet?" Carmine asked drunkenly, in the bar with Cole, Sam and Jace.

"Possibly. It's watch duty at night with Baird. Who wouldn't want to hurt him." Sam spoke up, not as drunk as Clay, but getting there. It was a busy night down at the bar. A lot of gears were there. Everyone was just hoping that there wasn't some new war about to begin.

"Now don't overstate him." Cole spoke up, rubbing his eyes out of exhaustion, it being a long night already. "We all know that he can actually be a good guy sometimes." Cole said as he put down his last beer of the night, though it wasn't as many as what Carmine, or Jace, had had that night.

"Well I'm going to turn in for the night I think. I'll walk past though to see if she's killed him yet though if it'll satisfy ya Carmine." Sam said with a small chuckle as she rose from the bar.

"What'll really satisfy me is a girl in bed with me." Carmine said before Jace rose his last beer and clinked it against his as a sign he agreed with that.

"You'll get someone one day baby." Cole said with a chuckle as Sam left the men to their fun.

Baird and Max had been silent for a few minutes after Maxine had admitted who it was that had been killed at the hand of the war. "How did he die?" Baird spoke up finally, looking towards the war-hardened women.

"He was a gear, just like us. He was sent down to the Hollow's during Hollow Storm, he didn't come back up." Max said as she shook her head slightly at the though, having been down in the Hollow's before herself at the time.

"What happened?" Baird asked, not knowing why he was still asking and wishing she hadn't buttered him up with the beer offer.

"The Locust captured him and his squad, and tortured him to death." Max said as her voice took a darker tone, her hatred towards the Locust showing through fully, completely glad they were all dead and gone.

"Damn. I was captured once, glad they didn't get a chance to do nothing." Baird said as he looked out at the ocean again.

"You loose anyone to the war?" Max questioned as she turned to him slightly, not hearing Sam approaching them from behind.

Baird opened his mouth to answer, but shut it quickly. Dom was the only person who they'd really gotten to know and love that they'd lost, and he wasn't even there to see Dom sacrifice himself for the squad. "Yeah. Dom Santiago. He sacrificed himself for the squad right before the war ended." Baird said as Max finally noticed Sam, turning to her. Baird turned as well to see her and suddenly felt bad for bringing him up.

He knew that Sam had a soft spot for Dom, and it was hard for her just as it was for Marcus when they lost Dom. He opened his mouth, ready to try and apologize in his own little way, but Sam beat him to it. "So I see you two haven't killed one another yet. Have fun, the others are drinking their hearts out down at the bar. I'm off to bed. Have fun." Sam repeated again before turning to walk away.

Baird was going to say something, but she was quick to make her escape. "You can go do your little apology Damon. I'll keep watch." Max said as Baird glared at her for using his first name again.

"Quit calling me by my first name." Baird growled at them, the moment of sadness vanished as quick as it had come, and the bickering beginning once more.

"Go comfort your friend then Corporal." Max said as she waved her hand in the direction that Sam had disappeared to, indicating for him to go.

"She's fine." Baird said as he leaned back in his chair, feeling exhausted from the night but knowing it was still going to keep going for a while. They still had a few more hours left to go.

"Alright then." Max said simply as she leaned back as well, wishing they had more beer to dull the boring night with.

"This is going to be a long night." Baird grumbled as Maxine nodded in agreement with him, before picking up her Long shot to try and find some bottles in the distance to shoot.

It had been a long night, and on multiple occasions Maxine had to wake Baird up since he nodded off, but they were finally relieved of duty at dawn. "I'm going to bed so keep away from my garage." Baird warned before walking off to go to bed.

Maxine made no comment as she left for her quarters as well, ready for a good rest.

Marcus and Anya had just finished mission plans when Hoffman called on them to figure out what's going to go on on the mission. "Hope this mission doesn't take long." Carmine muttered to Cole and Sam, having an extreme hangover that was severely impeding his thoughts.

"It's only one Stranded camp, how many can there be living there? We'll be fine." Sam assured the gear before her who seemed miserable.

"Where's our glorious Sergeant at today?" Baird asked as he walked up to the three.

"Which one? Marcus or the one you're trying to bed?" Sam questioned with a knowing smirk as he shot her a glare before turning to Cole.

"Him and Anya are in with Hoffman discussing the mission baby. They'll be a while." Cole said as he indicated a seat for him to sit a while.

"Well that's great. Now I'll have to wait to yell at him for sticking me on night watch with Prescott last night." Baird growled as he took a seat with them, noticing that Carmine must have had a fun night due to how badly hungover he looked.

"But from the sounds of it you two seemed to be having fun last night. Sam said you two had some heart to heart time." Carmine said with a smirk at Baird, knowing he had caught the apparently so cynical, sarcastic Delta bad-ass having gone soft on someone a bit.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Baird said as he folded his arms behind his head nonchalantly and leaned back a bit.

"You're such a bad liar Baird." Sam spoke up as she rolled her eyes. "You two were talking about Dom when I walked by to see if she had killed you yet, so it's only a good guess you were talking about other stuff." Sam said as she looked into Baird's angry eyes.

"But we weren't. We sat there pissing each other off all night." Baird said before noticing Prescott herself a bit away off talking with Bernie.

"Aww look. There she is now." Sam said as she noticed the women they'd been talking about." Why don't you go talk to her, try harder to piss her off." Sam said with a knowing smirk since she knew she was pissing off the mechanic.

"Why don't you. Since you seem so interested." Baird countered as he leaned forward, getting in Sam's face out of annoyance with the Private before him.

"Why don't both of you go? Oh wait, she left." Carmine grumbled, holding his head and wishing he hadn't drank so much. Cole patted his shoulder comfortingly, knowing that his pain wasn't going to last much longer hopefully.

Baird looked back over towards where the last Prescott alive had been, only to see she'd disappeared and only Bernie was there. "Why is it that you all seem so interested in me?" Max spoke up, popping up behind the mechanic and Sam, causing both to jump and grab for their pistols out of reflex.

"Not us, your night watch buddy here." Sam said as she patted Baird on the shoulder, him swatting her hand away quickly.

"Now who's the bad liar?" Baird questioned with a smirk at Sam before Max took a seat next to him.

"Corporal Damon's merely exhausted from last night since I wouldn't allow him to sleep during watch." Max spoke up for him as he glared at her. She was so persistent on using his first name.

"Stop calling me Damon. I told you last night call me Baird." Baird snarled at her as cold gray eyes met fiery blue once more.

"And I told you stop falling asleep last night but did you listen?" Maxine questioned with a smirk as Baird turned away from her, feeling uncomfortable again from staring into her war-hardened eyes.

"Alright you love birds break it up." Cole spoke up, coming up behind the two and putting a strong hand on each others shoulder. "We're a team, so stop bickering with each other so much." Cole said as Baird brushed his hand off.

"Tell that to Princess here then." Baird said as he waved his hand towards Max.

"Nice nickname Baird." Sam said with a roll of her eyes at him.

"If she's a Princess then he probably thinks he's her Prince." Carmine spoke up, tired of the bickering himself due to his headache.

That one caused Baird's face to turn a slight red in both embarrassment and anger. "Alright, alright I think that's enough teasing now." Cole spoke in again, taking a seat once more.

"Baird only wishes he were a Prince." Max spoke up, a taunting smirk towards the blond mechanic as he raised an eyebrow at her for a moment.

"Why's that?" Baird questioned tiredly, eyes locking once more.

"So you could at least attempt to get a girl and not get shot down." Max said and that started up the laughter in the little group as Baird glared at her angrily before standing up to leave.

"Well I'm tired of this so I'm going to go back to my garage." Baird said as Max stood up as well.

"I think you'll soon find your escape attempts futile." Maxine spoke as she turned to walk away.

"Oh and why's that? Booby trap my garage?" Baird questioned cockily as the other three rose to leave as well.

"No, Bernie's on her way there to load some of your vehicles onto some Ravens. They're sending more gears out for the rebuilding of cities." Max said as Baird felt his eye twitch since his stress relieving method might be in danger.

"I think I'll be fine. Why don't you go to the breeding camps where women belong?" Baird offered before feeling the infuriated eyes of not only Prescott, but Byrne on him as well. _You just pushed it too far._

"Go fuck yourself Baird." Max spat furiously before turning and walking off in a rage.

"You're really the most sexist man here." Sam growled as she hit Baird over the head with the butt of her Boltok before turning herself and leaving.

"Ow." Baird said simply as he rubbed the spot where a welt would soon sprout probably.

"That was going too far baby." Cole said as he walked over to Baird, not feeling back at all for him for being hit with the butt of a Boltok.

"That definitely isn't going to score you a nice night with Prescott." Carmine said as Baird glared at both of them, more so Carmine though for the comment.

"Like I'd want to. I think I'd find someone better down in the bar." Baird growled before turning and going to work on his Armadillo if it were still there.

"Well if he don't want her then I think I'll try." Carmine said with a chuckle as Cole rolled his eyes at Clay silently for his persistence at times.

Much to Baird's pleasure his Armadillo was still there, but Bernie was still picking out vehicles to ship out. "Don't you think you've got enough?" Baird asked as he walked over to his tools and lifted them, heading over to the Armadillo.

"We're sending gears out to rebuild. I don't think that there's such a thing as too much." Bernie said before putting her checklist down.

"Well don't ship the Armadillo. I'm still working on it." Baird said as he began working once more.

It had been a long day, so most of Delta decided to take another trip to the bar since they were heading back to Jacinto the next morning. "You really think it's a smart idea to pair then up considering earlier?" Anya questioned Marcus, having heard about Baird's extremely sexist remark to Maxine and Sam.

"Better to stick him with them than us. She'll keep him in line." Marcus said as he took another swig of his beer.

"But she'll also probably try and shoot him a few times." Jace spoke up, sitting across from the two.

"That's a bad thing right now?" Sam questioned angrily, not too happy that they were talking about the sexist blond.

"I'll keep them in line, don't worry Anya." Cole stated with a reassuring thumbs up.

"Or Baird will try and be a complete moron and try and woo her on the battlefield or something." Carmine stated, only having one beer and only planning on having that considering the hangover he had received from the previous night's fun.

"Well we can warn her right now." Jace stated as he indicated the door, Prescott having just entered. She got a beer before sitting down with them.

"What have you been up to Prescott?" Marcus asked the raven haired women as she took a big gulp of her beer.

"Working on upgrading my weapons." Maxine said simply as her eyes stayed on the bottle in front of her.

"Well since most of us are here we'll tell you now what tomorrow's plans are. Marcus, myself, Sam and Jace will be diverting the attention of Stranded while Cole, Carmine, Baird and Max scout a way in through those Frag landmines." Anya explained to the group as Max glared at Anya slightly for putting her on a team with Baird.

"That's not a good idea." Max spoke up as she looked up from her beer. "If you divert the attention, they'll just send in their new weapon, or on last night's account, try and blow you all sky high with mortars. You'll need a vehicle for it." Max explained as she took another swig from the bottle.

"Why not blondes Armadillo. That thing can take a punch." Sam offered, slightly hoping they trash the vehicle so Baird throws another hissy fit.

"That might work." Anya said as she began scribbling down the plan on a paper in front of her.

"And speak of the devil and he shall appear." Sam growled as Max turned to see Baird enter the bar. She turned back around to face Anya and Marcus.

"So what times departure?" Jace asked as Max guzzled down the rest of her beer.

"Damn you drink fast." Carmine stated to Prescott as she got up to get another.

"Departure is at 0900 tomorrow, so don't be late this time." Marcus grumbled as Max returned with two beers, handing one to Carmine.

"Try and keep up with me Clay." Max said with a taunting smirk as Sam looked at the two curiously, knowing Carmine could put away his beer easily, but wanting to know if Max really could.

"What's going on here now then?" Baird asked as he sat down next to Anya, receiving fierce glares from all three women of Delta before they returned to ignoring him.

"Nothing, just the girls hating you, nothing new." Jace said with a smirk at Baird as he gave him a tired glare.

"Alright then let's start." Carmine said before he and Max lifted their beers to their lips and began guzzling fast. Max put her empty bottle down first with a triumphant grin at him as he finished a few seconds after her.

"Looks like I win Carmine." Max said with a grin before getting up to get another beer for herself.

"Damn." Carmine said at the same time as Baird, both surprised by the girls drinking abilities.

"She drinks like she hasn't seen beer in months." Cole said as Prescott came back and sat back down.

"You'd be surprised what you learn when you're stuck patrolling Jacinto for a few weeks." Max stated to Cole with a smirk at her drinking abilities before she felt Baird's eyes on her and glared at him, still furious with his sexist breeding camp comment.

"Don't drink too much. We don't need anyone hung over tomorrow." Anya stated to the squad as Baird rolled his eyes at her, knowing she knew at least one of them would be hung over.

"Bet you wish she'd use that mouth for something else." Jace stated to Baird quietly, almost making him spit out his beer since he had been drinking it.

"Shut up Jace." Baird snapped at him as he put the bottle down on the table so hard it almost broke.

"I feel bad for you, getting stuck on a team with him tomorrow." Sam whispered to Max as they ignored the outburst by Baird.

"I'll shoot him if he makes another comment like the breeding camp comment." Maxine stated to her, not caring if Baird heard him. She wanted him to fear her, know she wasn't going to take any shit from him.

"You wouldn't shoot me." Baird stated to them as they rose from the table, beers in hand, to leave, tired of being around the mechanic.

"Ah don't let him get you riled up baby. Just ignore him and have a good time." Cole spoke up, wanting to end the quarreling.

Sam and Max sat back down and returned to ignoring Baird. "So how many Stranded are there supposed to be at this one camp." Carmine asked as he looked to Marcus and Anya.

"It's a relatively big camp so it's hard to know." Anya said with a shrug as Marcus kept drinking.

"Probably not that many." Baird spoke up as he took a swig of his beer.

"Oh and how do you know that?" Max questioned tiredly, wanting the mechanic to leave.

Baird rolled his eyes and was about to speak, but Sam beat him too it. "He's just smart-mouthing Prescott, ignore him." Sam said as Max held up a hand to silence her.

"There's plenty there and I know that because I watched them attack and kill my squad before you lot showed up." Max growled at Baird as she stood up, turning to leave as Baird rolled his eyes at her angry demeanor.

"But obviously they're not going to be able to take all of us on." Baird spoke up before she had a chance to leave.

"How's about you shut your mouth already? Sound nice loud mouth? I think I'd like you better quiet." Max stated as the rest of Delta went silent, before she left.

"And there's the snap." Jace stated quietly to Carmine as he growled, since it had been more than two days and he technically lost the bet.

"Fine I'll go get you the beer." Carmine said as he stood up and went to get Jace his half of the bet, waiting for Sam to get Cole his half.

"You guys put a bet on how long it'd take her to snap and didn't tell me?" Marcus asked as he looked up, wanting in on the bet slightly, but it was over already.

"That's nice guys. Make a joke of it." Baird growled as he noticed Sam get Cole his few beers.

"Why not? We knew you'd fuck something up." Sam stated as Baird growled at her, before getting up to get another beer to try and drown the night. Part of him was glad he'd pissed Maxine off enough to drive her off, but another part of him actually felt bad for doing it. He didn't know what was wrong with him sometimes.

"I'm turning in for the night." Baird stated after a few more beers, before rising from the table and leaving before he could hear any more comments from his squad mates. On his way to his quarters he saw a familiar raven haired girl though, and she seemed to be having fun with another gear.

"I told you back off bud." Max growled quietly to the man as he kept her cornered.

"Come on. There's not much to do around here, so why not come back to my quarters with me. Have a little fun." The burly gear soldier offered with a smile as she just glared at him, unaware that Baird could see, and hear, them.

"I'm not interested in your offer Private, now buzz off." Max said before the gear pinned her to the wall.

"Now who said I'd take no for an answer?" He questioned with a devious smirk before he was grabbed by the back of the neck by Baird.

"The women said no, didn't ya hear her?" Baird questioned as he tried to pry Baird's strong hand from his neck.

"Buzz off man, this is our business." The gear growled before Baird shoved him away a bit, getting between him and Maxine.

"And now it's my business too." Baird snarled before the gear recognized him.

"Oh so you think you can tame another girl? This one's mine." The gear growled as he moved towards him again, but Baird took him by the neck again and shoved him down the hallway a bit.

"Fuck off before I get really mad." Baird snapped at him before the gear glared angrily at him once more before turning and leaving. "You're welcome." Baird said once he turned to Max.

"I didn't need your help." Max growled at him, arms folded over her chest like a pouting child.

"Come on, I'll escort you to your quarters to make sure you don't cause anymore trouble." Baird said as he pulled her from the wall slightly and let her lead the way.

* * *

><p><strong>Baird to the rescue! I just thought that would be nice to include in here. So I hope yall enjoyed the chapter as much as I did writing it. Do me a favor now and write a nice little review, don't have to be long, can be short. Just le tme know how yall are liking this. Thanks for reading and next chapter will be up ASAP.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Greetings once again! I decided I'd be nice and give two chapters in one day, since I've been writing all day. I'll let yall get right to it. Enjoy and remember, I want reviews!**

* * *

><p>"I don't need you walking me to my quarters." Max growled at Baird, not particularly happy with him yet even though he did help her with the burly gear.<p>

"Yeah well too bad." Baird said as he walked beside her. "Unless you want to be raped, I'm walking you to your quarters." Baird said as he turned slightly to make sure the gear wasn't following them.

"If I weren't raped by him you'd try." Max stated as Baird felt his face tinge a slight red but brushed it off quickly.

"Nah you ain't my type." Baird lied, knowing even if he did have something for Prescott's daughter, it wouldn't work. So, plain and simply, just ignore it if somethings there.

"Anything with a vagina's your type." Max stated as Baird looked at her, surprised by her vulgarity.

"That's not true." Baird lied once more before he felt a poke in his side to see Max held her Boltok to his side.

"True as this is a Prescott rank Boltok." Max said before re-holstering her pistol.

"Prescott rank? Wow someone's got an ego." Baird said with a taunting smirk at the women who was only a few inches shorter than him. Had he just noticed this?

"Someone's got a bigger ego. Ain't that right Corporal?" Maxine questioned with a knowing smirk of her own as Baird rolled his eyes at her.

"Oh I've got a big something but not a big ego. So am I going to get a thank you for rescuing you?" Baird questioned as they turned the hall onto Max's quarters. It was fancier than he'd expect her to have considering she just arrived. The gears just chose rooms in the hotel since they had decided to work out of Azura. It's a nice place.

"You may, or you may not. I told you the other day that many a man has done good deeds and never been thanked." Max advised as they got to her door and she walked in, indicating for him to follow. He hesitated, not thinking it a good idea.

"What're you wanting me to follow for?" Baird questioned tiredly, keeping up his bad-guy persona.

"Here." Maxine said as she handed Baird a Boltok. His Boltok? How did she get it now?

"How did you get my Boltok this time?" Baird asked, obviously annoyed as Max shrugged.

"Did I mention I can pull a weapon from a man's belt without them noticing?" Max asked with a small smile as Baird looked down at his belt, having just then noticed it had been missing. "I upgraded the clip and gave it a bit more power. You're welcome." Max said with a taunting smirk at him since she had his Boltok for who knows how long and he hadn't noticed.

"Quit taking my Boltok." Baird growled as he put it back on his belt.

"Quit pissing me off then." Max countered as Baird noticed the plethora of weapons strewn around the room. It reminded him of his own room a bit from how messy it was.

"What so is this my thank you then? No kiss? No verbal thank you? Nothing but my Boltok that is _mine_." Baird stated with a cocky smile as Max rolled her eyes at him.

"You're persistent on pissing me off." Max stated as she glared at him.

"So are you." Baird said with a taunting smile this time, before flinching as Maxine moved closer, thinking she was going to hit him or something. He was then pleasantly surprised though when he received a gentle peck on the cheek by the final Prescott. He held back the red that he knew wanted to surface on his face.

"You've received your form of a thank you, now please leave Corporal." Max said as she indicated the door for him.

"Alright fine. Just don't get jumped by any more gears. I'm not gonna come to your rescue every time." Baird said before Max physically pushed him from her room, slamming the door behind him.

The night was quiet then, after everyone left the bar and headed back to their quarters. It was silence with a feeling of impeding danger. Everyone knew there was going to be something waiting for them at Jacinto in the morning, they just hoped that what ever the Stranded had in waiting wasn't going to be too bad. "You sleep well?" Anya asked Marcus the following morning as they all readied to leave.

"When do I ever?" Marcus questioned tiredly, looking around for his squad.

"Sorry, dumb question." Anya said as she turned to look for them as well.

"Who the fuck came up with the idea to take MY Armadillo on this mission?" Baird questioned furiously as he noticed that they were bringing along his beloved vehicle.

"Who do you think?" Carmine questioned back as Baird growled angrily, knowing it was probably Sam and Maxine's idea.

"I'll kill them." Baird growled as the two girls in mind showed up, ready to go.

"What's got you so riled up?" Sam questioned like she didn't know, but in all fairness she did. It was her idea after all.

"Oh I don't know, maybe the fact that someone suggested take my Armadillo along on the mission to let it be blown up!" Baird barked at her angrily as Max rolled her eyes at them.

"Stop being such a rook and man up. It's not going to be blown up." Max stated as she moved for the Raven, aware of Baird's infuriated glare on her.

"You know, I think next time I'll let the gears rape you." Baird snapped at her as the rest of Delta raised an eyebrow curiously, none of them knowing of the previous night's events.

"What're you talking about?" Sam questioned Baird as he noticed Max's glare at him and smirked back.

"Princess got cornered last night by a horny gear and I had to help her out of it." Baird stated as Max turned, looking ready to shoot him.

"I didn't need your help, you just butted in to piss me off." Max growled before turning and hopping onto the Raven.

"Yeah that's why you let me walk you back to your quarters." Baird said cockily before Max held up a Boltok. Baird raised an eyebrow at her before checking his belt, seeing it was his. "Stop doing that!" Baird barked as he walked up to take it from her, but she put it behind her back and leaned against it as she sat down.

"Make me Corporal." Max countered with a taunting smirk.

"Alright stop flirting and get on the Raven." Marcus spoke up angrily, before Baird got on, sitting beside Max to try and get his Boltok back.

"Alright then let's get this mission started." Cole stated, slightly pumped that there was going to be action, but not that they were in a Raven.

"Give it." Baird growled as he tried to get the Boltok back, but Max just rolled her eyes and kept it pinned behind her back.

"Make me Damon." Max said as Baird growled at her for using his name. It just seemed to roll of her tongue, and oddly he liked, and disliked it.

"Fine I will." Baird growled as he took hold of her shoulder and tried to move her, but she wouldn't budge. "God damn you." Baird growled as Max smirked victoriously.

"Enough with the flirting." Anya stated to them as both Baird and Max glared at her for the accusation of fondness for the other.

"We're not flirting." Baird growled at Anya as Max dropped his Boltok in his lap, turning her attention to the view outside.

"It'll be a bit until we get to Jacinto." Jace spoke up from his seat, trying to ignore the green looking Cole beside him.

Cole didn't take long to pass out, which Baird chuckled at, but his attention was more on Max as she sat beside him working on her own Gnasher shotgun. "What're you doing?" Baird questioned her as he watched her hands work on the gun.

"Occupying myself." Max said simply as Baird rolled his eyes.

"I've got something you can occupy yourself with." Baird said with a smirk and a slight wink as he nodded towards his lap.

Max ignored him and kept working on her gun. He was slightly disappointed she didn't fight back, but ignored it.

"Shot down again." Carmine spoke in with a smirk at Baird as he rolled his eyes at him.

"I wasn't even trying. If I were I wouldn't have been." Baird stated to Carmine as Max chuckled beside him.

"I'd beg to differ on that." Max stated as she grabbed for his Boltok, but he swatted at her hand, causing it to land on his lap.

"Oh so you didn't want to. Such a lie." Baird said as she pulled her hand away, wiping it against her armor, before returning to her Gnasher shotgun.

"Twice in a row now blonde." Sam said with a smirk as he glared at her.

"Least I got a kiss." Baird said as Max looked up, glaring at him angrily.

"Oh so there's more Delta romance other than Marcus and Anya? When did this happen?" Jace questioned as Baird received a smack to the back of the head.

"That was the welt from yesterday." Baird growled at her as she put her shotgun away.

"The bastard wasn't going to leave my room, so I pecked him on the cheek. Nothing more." Maxine stated as Baird rolled his eyes at her tauntingly.

"But you loved it." Baird said as he placed a hand on her thigh for emphasis, knowing he was pushing it but loving the anger that sparked in her eyes.

Max glared at him angrily before pushing his hand off of her thigh, her other hand hitting him upside the head.

"Stop hitting me." Baird growled as she returned the glare he had for her.

"Don't touch me then." Max growled as Baird smirked silently.

"Touch you were then?" Baird questioned before dodging a hand to the head.

"That's enough! I'm tired of hearing you two bicker or flirt or whatever you call it." Marcus snapped at them before anyone realized they were at their destination.

"Looks like it's time to go guys." Cole stated, having just awoken to Marcus' snap at them.

"Alright you go scout ahead. We'll use Baird's lover to distract the Stranded." Sam said with a smirk at Baird's glare at her.

"I'm going to laugh when you're shot." Baird said before receiving a hit from Max. "What was that for?" Baird questioned with a growl.

"For earlier." Max said with a grin as she hopped off the Raven.

"Alright let's try not to get blown up." Carmine grumbled as they headed off.

"You scratch the Armadillo and I'll shoot you." Baird growled at Sam, knowing she was driving.

"Whatever blonde." Sam said before going to drive the Armadillo.

"Let's get a move on." Max stated from the front of their group.

"Don't let Baird near the Frags, he'll just blow the place up." Carmine warned Max as Baird glared at him angrily.

"Once, I saved your lives though. That's why we're all still here to bitch about it." Baird stated as he walked ahead, Lancer in hand ready to use.

"Wouldn't have had to save our lives though if you hadn't put them in danger." Carmine stated as Max chuckled, not noticing Baird's eyes on her.

"Let's just get going Delta." Cole stated, having moved to the front of the group now.

"Let's just not get blown up." Max spoke up, catching the glare from Baird since he knew it was directed towards him.

"Or we can just let you get hit by another Frag Princess." Baird stated as he kept walking, not seeing the glare he was receiving now from Max before she sped ahead of him.

"Let's hurry though, since it sounds like the others have already grabbed the Stranded's attention." Carmine said as rapid fire began a bit away.

Max smirked as she saw Baird's eye twitch out of worry for the Armadillo. "I can see the camp." Cole pointed out before indicating the camp a bit of a ways off.

"Then let's hurry. Who knows how long that Armadillo will hold up for them." Max said as she heard a whine escape Baird's mouth, turning to him with an eyebrow raised as he acted like he hadn't done that.

"I'm going to kill you." Baird growled as he charged Max, but she side stepped and tripped him, going down with a thud since he grabbed her by the wrist.

"Really guys? This isn't the time to fuck each other." Carmine snapped at them, since Max had landed in Baird's lap, much to his pain.

"Blame him and we're not trying to do that." Max snapped at Carmine as she knocked on his helmet once up. "Hello? Is there a brain in there?" Max asked curiously as Baird stood up, rubbing his forearms since they took most of the fall.

"I'd prefer the gas tank of my Armadillo to Prescott." Baird lied as he picked up his Lancer and kept walking, unaware of the angry, and slightly hurt, look Maxine had given him.

"Ah so you do use the Armadillo to please yourself." Cole said with a teasing smirk at his long time friend as they kept moving, Max walking past them briskly, in a hurry to get to the camp and end the Stranded's lives who had attacked her in the first place.

Baird would have commented, but his eyes trailed to the woman's hips as they swayed with her walking, licking his lips by instinct and remembering the feel of her body melding into his when she fell on his lap. "He's busy checking out the girl he supposedly doesn't like Cole." Carmine spoke up, jerking the mechanic from his thoughts.

"I am not and I do not use the Armadillo for that." Baird growled at the two before they all hurried to keep in step with Sergeant Prescott.

"That's why you were just staring at her ass baby." Cole whispered to Baird as he glared at him.

"I was not." Baird countered as he felt Maxine's eyes on him, thinking she heard them probably.

"Are you three going to keep getting distracted, or pay attention so you don't get yourselves blown up?" Max questioned them as she indicated the box of Frags beside them that they hadn't noticed until then. "This is where the fun begins so step lightly gears." Max stated before continuing on.

"You can definitely see at some times that she's definitely Prescott's daughter." Carmine stated as they kept following.

The group kept moving until they were at the camp. "We've gotta find a way in without alerting them that we're here." Baird stated as he looked around, and luckily found a chink in their little wall that would let them all in.

"We better hurry then. Sounds like the fire is dieing down over with the others." Max stated as she looked in the direction of the other half of Delta.

"God damn they're quick!" Sam yelled as she kept swerving the Armadillo, dodging Frag after Frag in the Armadillo that was going to need some repairs after this probably.

"Just keep dodging!" Marcus snapped at her as he kept firing at the Stranded and there little turrets they had planted out in the area for unsuspecting Gears.

"The others had better be in that camp by now." Anya stated nervously, hoping the Armadillo would hold up long enough for them.

"Or at least near it and not dead." Jace stated as the Armadillo swerved once more, crushing a Turret under it's tires in the process.

"I'm gonna regret saying this but I'd actually prefer to be on Cole's team with Baird bitching all the time." Sam said as she turned the Armadillo and started heading towards the camp, making sure to dodge any Frags in the process.

"And hear him and Prescott going at each others throats, or better said pants, that's worse than this." Jace stated as he switched out with Marcus to start firing on the Stranded.

"Let's just hope they don't give the normal Stranded welcome and strip the Armadillo for parts once we're out of it." Anya stated as Sam swerved the Armadillo again.

"You have to admit it would be funny showing that to Baird." Sam said with a devious smirk on her stress-wracked face from having to dodge frag after frag or boom shot as the Stranded have taken to all of a sudden. "Take out those Boomer Stranded!" Sam snapped at Jace as he hurried to.

"They better not bang up my Armadillo too badly." Baird growled as they got in, to see the place almost completely empty. They made sure not to be seen by any wandering Stranded.

"Yeah, otherwise who else will you get to suck your dick." Carmine said as Baird glared at him angrily, holding up his Boltok to silence him since Carmine knew he would hit him with it.

"He'd probably keep trying to get Prescott too." Cole said as Max ignored them, scanning the area before heading off.

"You three go off that way, I'll be fine on my own." Max said before ducking into a building.

"And she's about to get killed." Baird said with a roll of his eyes before Cole pushed him in the direction she disappeared to.

"Go with her, Carmine and I'll take the other route." Cole said before they went off to search for the weapon.

Baird growled before following after Max. He ducked into the building, only to be grabbed by the neck.

"Dammit Corporal, I could have killed you." Max snarled at him quietly as he rubbed his neck.

"Good thing you didn't." Baird snarled back before Max turned to look out the front of the building, aware that Baird was standing behind her looking over her shoulder. "Why're you trying to go off on your own?" Baird questioned quietly as he saw a Stranded walk past with a Lancer.

"Because I'm better when working on my own and I've grown tired of you guys talking so much." Max stated as she pulled out her long shot, lining up her shot and getting a head shot on the Stranded before dashing next door to the next building, Baird right behind her.

"What so you don't want to be around us anymore?" Baird asked quietly with a small taunting smirk at her.

"Especially not around you." Max snarled at him as she headed up a staircase and headed up onto the room to scope the area.

"Aww don't like me anymore?" Baird asked with a fake pouting frown.

"Anymore? I never did." Max growled quietly to him as he glared at her, slightly hurt by her admittance before pushing it off. There's nothing between them besides bickering, he knew that and apparently she knew it too.

"Fine then I'll just let you get yourself killed then I guess." Baird growled before turning to walk back down the stairs, before feeling a pair of hands grab him by his belt and pull him towards the side of the roof.

"Shut up and look." Max said as she pointed out a building a ways away that was guarded by at least ten Stranded men at the entrance alone. "It's in there obviously." Max stated as Baird spotted Cole and Carmine on the other side of the street.

"So? Since you're so strong why don't you just go up and ask to enter. Maybe they'll let you." Baird said sarcastically as Max tried to hit him, but he grabbed her wrist before she could try again. "Stop trying to hit me." Baird snarled as he got in her face.

Max could see the complete anger in his eyes and was slightly surprised at first before he broke the eye contact, turning back towards the building in question. "Let's go. I can hear the Armadillo coming up on the camp." Max said as the gunfire that was once a bit a ways away got nearer to the camp.

"Fine let's go." Baird growled as Max moved to use a board that connected the buildings to climb to the other.

"Hope you're not afraid of heights." Max stated back to him as she got to the other side.

"I was a long time ago, but this is nothing." Baird grumbled as he followed. He was almost completely over when the board began cracking. "Shit!" Baird growled as he tried to hurry, but the board broke. He clung to the edge of the building tightly as Max grabbed his hand, her other arm, going down to grab him by the belt.

"Hold on and keep quiet." Max growled as Baird was reminded of the bridge accident and his little joke to Sam about love.

"Fucking hurry up." Baird growled back as she began hoisting the larger man up until he was on the roof once more. "Next board, I go first." Baird growled as he tried to catch his breath, his adrenaline pumping now.

"Good because I'm not lifting your sorry ass onto another roof." Max said before Baird noticed blood on her forearm, just then noticing she must have cut open her arm lifting him over the side of the roof.

"You're bleeding." Baird pointed out as she waved him off as her way of saying it's fine.

"Let's keep moving." Max said as Baird wished they could use their Tac-Coms without worry of the Stranded eavesdropping.

"Come here." Baird growled lightly as he pulled her over to him, pulling a rag he used to wipe oil off himself when working out of his pocket, and wrapping it around the woman's forearm to try and conceal the wound and stop the bleeding a bit.

"Think that's smart considering it had oil on it?" Max questioned as Baird rolled his eyes.

"Would you rather it bleed out?" Baird questioned tiredly before she went silent. "Good, then let's keep going." Baird said before taking a staircase back down to the ground, not wanting to risk jumping roof to roof anymore.

"Where'd Cole and Carmine go?" Max asked as they reached the ground and went out behind the buildings to sneak around to the weapon's building.

"Let them be, worry about us for now." Baird stated as he kept moving, hearing the Armadillo bust through the front gate and wincing, hoping they hadn't damaged it too badly.

"Sounds like the parties starting!" Cole boomed in through the Tac-Com since they knew that their cover was blown anyways.

"Cole, Carmine, Baird, Max you guys better be ready. We just barely got through those turrets and Frags." Marcus stated to them as Baird winced at the sound of the Armadillo he worked so hard on being damaged.

"We're near the heavily guarded building so bring that bucket of bolts right around." Max stated as Baird glared at her furiously. "Keep moving klutz, don't need more accidents." Max said before Baird took her wrist and showed her her injury to prove he wasn't the only one who'd done something wrong.

"Let's just hurry." Baird said before they began to run through the back alley of the buildings towards the heavily guarded building, just narrowly missing being crushed by the Armadillo. "Watch where you fucking drive Sam! Though I should have expected bad since you're a women." Baird growled before earning a smack to the head by Max.

"Hope you got smacked for that blonde." Sam stated as she spun the Armadillo around and Marcus began firing on the Stranded guarding the building.

"Let's..." Baird was about to give a plan to Maxine, but she was already charging in to kill. "Max!" Baird barked after her before following, shooting down a stray Stranded.

Max grabbed a struggling Stranded and snapped his neck as she ducked behind a wall, letting the Armadillo shoot the door in. "Max wait for..." Maxine turned her Tac-Com off before turning and heading in, revving her chainsaw angrily and ready to kill any Stranded who stood in her way, wanting revenge for her fallen squad mates.

"She didn't seriously just do that did she?" Jace questioned as they piled out of the Armadillo, heading in to take control of the Stranded's weapon.

"She did." Marcus said as he watched Baird, Cole and Carmine head in next before they went in.

"You're going to fucking talk or die like the Locust did you dirty little grub!" Max yelled in a Stranded's face furiously, having him pinned to the wall. When he didn't speak she threw him to the ground before slamming her Chainsaw down into his neck, ending his life.

"Max wait for backup!" Marcus called to her as she heard him down the hall with the others.

Max was about to reply when a group of Stranded rounded the corner, Lancer chainsaw's revved and ready for usage. "Bring it you dirty little grubs!" Max barked at them as she began firing on them, ducking behind an old desk.

"Bring it out now!" One of the Stranded ordered another before he ran off down the hall.

"Don't you dare think of running!" Max snapped as the rest of Delta rounded the corner, opening fire immediately and taking down the remaining Stranded.

"Max wait. It's a trap obviously!" Anya informed as she tried to grab the last Prescott but she avoided them.

"They'll die for killing my squad!" Max snapped before she heard a low growl start down the hall, turning to charge into battle, but being caught by the waist by Baird.

"Hold her down until she's calmed down." Anya stated to Baird as he pulled her down behind cover, his body going over hers.

"Get ready Delta." Marcus said as they all awaited the new weapon that was ready to meet them.

"Have fun with our new weapon Cog!" A Stranded howled angrily before throwing a smoke grenade, filling the hall with smoke.

"Fall back now!" Marcus growled as Jace kicked a door in and everyone ran through to retreat from the smoke and weapon.

"Calm down dammit!" Baird growled at Max as she struggled furiously in his grip, in a rage at wanting to destroy the Stranded.

"They deserve to die!" Max growled angrily as Baird pulled her behind a desk, kicking it over to use as cover.

"Get ready because here it comes." Cole spoke up before a pair of red lights shone in through the smoke, the growling stopping as it cleared.

"What the fuck.." Carmine's question ended abruptly as they realized what the weapon was.

"Oh hell no! That ain't right!" Jace yelled as the metallic contraption jumped into the large room, revealing it to be a bionic version of a Wretch.

"Robot Locust! Kill it dammit!" Marcus ordered as the team opened fire quickly.

"Frag out!" Max yelled as Baird realized she had swiped a bunch of them on their way in, ducking down and pulling her back down.

The frag rolled right under the Wretches body as it was looking ready to pounce, but it exploded before the Wretch even had a chance, metal going everywhere and digging into the desk that was protecting Baird and Maxine. "You had to throw that in here?" Baird questioned angrily, glad everyone had been behind cover at the time.

"It killed it!" Max snapped back at him angrily.

"But how many more of those are there?" Carmine spoke up as the smoke of the exploded contraption cleared finally.

* * *

><p><strong>Ah so the new weapon's been revealed. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. I will try and get another one up ASAP since I'm writing the chapters so quickly. Thanks for reading, and remember to hit that button and write me a little review so I know how it's going.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Greetings once again! I know I'm cranking chapters out quickly, and I hope that everyone is fine with my speed of updating. I hope you're all enjoying though. Thank you to all who have read this though, and please do me a favor and review. I'll let yall get to the story so enjoy and remember to review.**

* * *

><p>"Alright let's get out of here now!" Marcus growled as they headed for the door.<p>

Baird grabbed Maxine and started dragging her since she was going to try and go after the Stranded and he knew it. "It can wait for another day." Baird growled as he pulled her along.

"No it cant! They killed my squad mates with their psychotic dreams, so their deaths will follow." Max growled furiously as Baird glared at her for her persistence in killing the enemy.

"Marcus!" Anya called up to the Sergeant from the front door before they got there. They then saw the building was surrounded by Stranded.

"God dammit! Take them down." Marcus ordered as he hid behind a wall and open fired.

"Frag!" Max barked as she threw a pair out into the area, running out once they exploded to use the cover to hill. She sliced through a few before scrambling up into the Armadillo, getting on the guns once in. "Go now!" Max barked at Delta as she began firing on the startled Stranded.

"Someone get in there and drive for her. Keep cover fire until we can get a Raven!" Marcus ordered as Baird moved quickly to get in, feeling better if he were in the armor plated walls of his Armadillo.

"You're a psycho, you know that Princess?" Baird questioned once at the controls of the Armadillo.

"So's everyone who's been a gear long enough." Prescott stated simply to his question as she kept cover fire for the rest of Delta.

"Ah fuck here comes another robot Locust!" Baird snarled as another metallic wretch sprung forth from the doors of the building.

"Drive dammit! I've got it!" Maxine hissed at him as she began firing on the fake wretch.

"Frag out!" Carmine yelled as he threw a Frag at the Wretch.

"I hate these Stranded bastards!" Baird barked angrily as he began getting the Armadillo to the front gate that it had busted through earlier.

"Just drive Damon!" Max snapped back at him as he glared at her for a split second before busting through a Stranded barricade at the front gate, letting Max keep fire for the rest of Delta.

"Keep firing, the Raven's going to be at the same place." Anya stated over the Tac-Com as Baird watched Cole barrel through a few Stranded before Max shot them down.

"You think you can keep fire that long?" Baird questioned Max as he made sure to keep moving the Armadillo in range of the Stranded.

"I don't know. I mean it's a big and heavy gun." Maxine stated sarcastically as Baird chuckled at her. "I can handle it now drive." Max snarled at him as she noticed their drop sight from earlier.

"Aw fuck. Why cant this ever be easy?" Baird questioned angrily as there was another barricade in the way of their drop zone. He then heard a slam and looked back to see Maxine gone. "God dammit!" Baird barked angrily He then noticed that Max had managed to get her hands on a Boom shot when one shot straight into the barricade.

"Keep going! I've got this!" Max stated over the Tac-Com as she kept firing, pulling out her Boltok to dual wield it with her Boom shot.

"You're going to get yourself killed! Baird run over that barricade!" Marcus ordered the Corporal over the Tac-Com.

"Already on it." Baird responded as he slammed the Armadillo through the barricade, taking some more Stranded lives in the process.

"Oh well now. It's been a while since we've seen a Prescott." A stranded grunted as Sam kept him pinned to the ground with her boot, Lancer aimed at his head.

"And this is the last time you'll see one grub." Max growled darkly before shooting a bullet into his skull, killing him before turning to shoot down a few more Stranded, unaware of voices on her Tac-Com due to the sounds of battle.

"Come on answer dammit!" Cole growled as he tried to get through to the last Prescott, the rest of them at their destination and the Raven in sight.

"Fucking gonna shoot her." Baird growled before running off to get her, having ditched the Armadillo with them.

"Bring it you maggots!" Max growled as she continued firing, aware of her dwindling ammo as she pulled out her Boom shot quickly to fire.

"Max get your ass back to the drop zone!" Baird barked at her angrily as he came up behind her, helping her fend off the Stranded.

"You first rook." Max growled as she shoved him back with a free hand before pulling her Boltok out to shoot with that as well.

"How's about both of us now move." Baird snapped, infuriated with her persistence to kill the Stranded. He grabbed her by the waist with his free hand and began pulling her back towards the drop zone while still firing.

"I'll shoot you too if you don't let me kill them all!" Max snarled furiously as their eyes locked, both obviously determined to get their way.

"Then shoot me Prescott." Baird growled as Carmine and Jace ran up to help them fend off the Stranded.

"I've got them!" Maxine growled as she hopped over her cover, unaware of the Boomer Stranded that was ready to fire.

"Max!" Baird barked as he hopped over the cover, grabbing her and shoving her out of the way before ducking, the boom shot shell hitting the wall behind him and bringing it down on him.

"Baird!" Cole howled out before his rage spiked and he opened fire along with the rest of Delta.

"Raven inbound!" Anya announced through the fire as Max hurried to pull the debris off of Baird with Sam's help.

"Hold them off!" Marcus ordered as he kept cover fire for Sam and Max.

"Got him!" Max growled as she finally found him under the ruble, but finding him to be unconscious. She pulled him from the rubble with Sam's help before Cole took him from them.

"I've got him baby now let's get out of here!" Cole grunted angrily as they hurried to the Raven, jumping on quickly.

"You just had to try and take them on all on your own!" Marcus barked at Maxine furiously as the Raven took off, Cole having put Baird down on the floor.

"I didn't ask for Baird to come and save me! I could have handled it!" Max barked back at Sergeant Fenix as she knelt beside Baird, trying to tug his armor off to examine his injuries.

"You wouldn't have needed saving if you had just listened and fallen back with the rest of us!" Sam barked in as she knelt on the other side of Baird, examining the many cuts on his arms.

"If I'd done that then they would have moved on to the drop zone with me!" Prescott snapped, face red in a rage.

"Alright that's enough!" Cole boomed in, far beyond annoyed or even just plain angry. "What's done is done so now we've got to get the fuck out of here!" Cole growled as Max managed to get Baird's chest plate off.

"What happened to your arm?" Sam questioned Max as she saw Baird's rag tied around the Sergeant's forearm.

"I had to lift the Corporal up onto a roof after he almost fell of it and in the process ripped it open on a few exposed bolts.

"When did that happen?" Carmine questioned as Max began checking to make sure Baird was breathing right.

"After we separated and Baird and I took the roofs to check the area." Max said as she began trying to wake the blonde mechanic.

"He's out cold. Nothing's going to wake him up. We've got to wait until we're back at Azura." Anya stated to Max as she growled in frustration.

_Twice now he's saved me in some way._ Max looked away in her deep frustration.

Once Delta got back to Azura Baird was rushed to the ever busy medic, Max following with him to make sure he was okay and get her own arm fixed up. "I swear if he's not okay I'll..." Cole cut Sam short by wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

"Since when have you ever worried about Baird, Sam. He'll be fine." Cole assured as Marcus and Anya broke from the group to go meet with the ever waiting Hoffman.

"God damn I hate those Stranded now." Jace growled as he and Carmine retreated to the bar for a cold drink.

"Maybe it's not all the Stranded. Maybe just that bunch. Wonder who planned out that Robot Locust thing." Carmine stated as she took a swig of his beer, swishing it in his mouth before swallowing.

"Never thought Baird had the balls to take a bullet, or in this case wall, for someone else." Jace commented as he tried to ignore the smell that had come back on their person. They smelled like they had been Stranded as well.

"I don't think he was trying to." Carmine stated as Cole and Sam walked in to join them.

"Yeah, that's why he pushed her out of the way of the Boom shot." Jace commented as Cole and Sam sat down with them, grabbing an extra beer each had for themselves.

"How's Baird?" Carmine asked Sam and Cole as he watched them start to chug the beers they had.

"He's still out like a light baby. Max is staying with him since she's getting her arm patched up." Cole stated as Sam stared angrily at her beer, mad at Max for her recklessness, mad at Baird for getting in the way of the boom shot and having a wall dropped on him, mad in general.

"You gotta admit he's got some balls though taking a hit like that." Jace spoke up as Sam got up to get herself another beer.

"Let's hope his armor took most of the hit." Sam said once she got back to the table.

The doctors at medic finished patching up Max's arm just as they finished with Baird. "How's he?" Max questioned, feeling like she owed it to the man to watch him over as he was injured.

"Well he's heavily bruised and pretty scraped up, but it's nothing bad. Just get him up to his quarters and let him rest. That's the best thing for now." The doctor explained as Max looked at the bandages on his arms.

"Alright I'll get him there, but someone's gonna have to help me lift him." Max said before Marcus came in as if on cue.

"I think Sergeant Fenix will be more than willing to help you." The doctor said before leaving, leaving Marcus and Max in an eery silence.

"You're one of the most reckless Sergeants I've seen, you know that?" Marcus questioned as he helped Max by taking one of Baird's arms, lifting him up while Max was on his other side.

"They had to die and you know it Sergeant Fenix. They're going to make more of those things, we all know that." Sergeant Prescott growled as they began to carry the mechanic to his quarters.

"But at the risk of getting killed yourself? Or killing us?" Marcus questioned angrily as he indicated Baird by nodding his head.

Maxine went silent as she looked over the bruised mechanic they were lifting.

"You know what, as punishment, Baird's staying in your quarters with you until he's better enough to be able to fight." Marcus said as Max's eyes widened in shock.

"Fuck that! Why cant he stay in his own damn quarters?" Maxine questioned angrily as Marcus helped her bring the heavy mechanic towards her quarters.

"Because he needs to be watched, and who better than the one who did this to him." Marcus snarled at the final Prescott.

"I didn't ask him to jump in the way!" Max growled as they took an elevator to go up to Max's floor.

"But he wouldn't have had to if you had listened!" Marcus barked back at her, tired of hearing her excuses and wanting to just leave her to bring the man to her room along, but knowing she wouldn't be able to without ripping open the stitches on her arm.

"If I'd have listened they would have followed back to the drop zone and possible taken down the Raven." Max alerted with a snarl as they got to her door, Marcus kicking it open before Max even had a chance to open it herself.

"You've got an extra bed, keep an eye on him and do as he says until he can move on his own." Marcus stated to her before putting Baird's unconscious body down on his bed.

"Wha...do as he says? He's gonna try and make me do some shit that's pointless." Max snapped at Marcus.

"And you're gonna do it." Marcus said before slamming her door shut behind him, leaving her to her messy room and the unconscious man on her bed.

"Fucking gotta be kidding me." Prescott growled before turning to the blond on her extra bed.

"Where's Max?" Anya asked as Marcus entered the bar to meet up with the rest of Delta.

"Babysitting our injured little mechanic." Marcus growled with a small smirk as he grabbed a beer and sat down with them.

"Babysitting?" Jace questioned curiously as Marcus chugged half his beer quickly.

"I told her that until he's better, she's going to be watching and helping him. He's up in her quarters with her right now but still unconscious." Marcus explained as Cole shook his head slightly at the Sergeant's decision.

"You think that's a good idea Marcus?" Sam questioned as he kept drinking his beer.

"Her fault so she's going to deal with it." Marcus stated simply before chugging the rest of his beer and going to get another.

"How do you think this is going to end?" Carmine questioned Jace quietly.

"Either, they try and kill each other, Max gives up trying to help him, or Baird tries to bed her." Jace stated as Marcus sat back down.

"I've got four beers on the last one." Carmine said as he clinked his beer into Jace's.

"I've got five on the first." Marcus spoke up as Anya rolled her eyes at the random betting her squad did sometimes.

"I've got six on the second." Sam jumped in, obviously still angry with the last Prescott.

"I think I'll put three down on Baird tries to bed her." Jace stated as Anya pulled out a paper and began writing down the bets for each category.

"Then I've got seven on all three." Cole boomed with a smirk at his squad's obvious confusion, but Anya put down the bet anyways.

"I'll put one down on the first." Anya stated as Marcus smirked at her, glad she was joining in on the betting fun for a change.

"Alright then let's see how long this goes." Carmine said with a smirk before they all clinked their beers together to signify the bet's beginning and then chugged.

"God damn you're a heavy sleeper." Max commented silently as she looked towards Baird, working on upgrading her new Boom shot to give more power behind it's shots.

"How's the watch going?" Cole's voice boomed before he opened her door and strode in, seeing his best friend on Max's extra bed. "Still sleeping?" Cole questioned as she nodded with a glare.

"Just so you know, I'm not helping him to the bathroom or nothing that involves something like that. Someone's gonna have to help me a little bit." Maxine stated as she turned around in her chair to look at Cole and give him her best pouting eyes.

"Uh uh Prescott. Marcus said we cant help yall out. Don't want to anger the man you know." Cole said as Max dropped her head into her hands, rubbing her eyes slightly out of frustration.

"Do you really want to go there Cole? I do not want to have to drop the mans pants for him." Maxine said as she indicated Baird, taking note of Cole's laughter.

"Now don't act like you haven't seen something like that before. You've had to have helped out your squad before." Cole said as Max glared at him.

"Yes, but I don't want to see him there. Come on please Augustus." Max said, practically begging and surprising Cole with the sudden pleading.

"Alright, alright. You've broken me down. I may be able to help you. Just come find me or call me if you need me." Cole said as he folded his arms behind his head in defeat, knowing Marcus was gonna be mad, but also knowing he could easily give her excuses when she came calling.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you." Max said as she spun around in her chair, not noticing the small smirk by the large man standing on the other side of her room.

"Yeah, yeah. I've gotta go. I've got watch duty. Have fun with your little unconscious friend." Cole said with a teasing smile before leaving the women to her guns and the man on her bed.

"Fuck, might as well check his cuts." max said as she stood up and moved over to check the Corporal's arms over. She heard a soft groan escape the man's lips as she undid his bandages, noticing they needed a bit more cleaning. She cursed the doctors for their inadequacy in cleaning them before going into her adjoining bathroom and getting a warm, wet cloth.

"Mmm god" Baird groaned as he began to come to about an hour later. He slowly opened his eyes, only to regret it from the sudden light hurting his eyes and his throbbing head even more. He opened them again a bit more slowly, seeing that he was in bed. He turned his head and then noticed Prescott on the other side of the room, sitting in a chair working on cleaning her own injury. "Max?" Baird spoke up, a bit confused at her presence, before noticing he wasn't in his own quarters, but hers.

"Ah, you're awake finally." Max said as she turned towards him a bit, picking up her bandages and wrapping them around her arm once more.

"Where am I?" Baird questioned as he moved to sit up, before noticing that his head wouldn't allow it. He was so sore, so tired. He looked at his arms to see the bandages concealing the cuts from the earlier battles.

"My quarters. You're pretty banged up." Max said as she stood up and walked over to him. He then noticed fully the bandages wrapped around her forearm. He reached out to try and inspect it, but she pulled her arm out of range. "You've gotta rest." Max stated to him as he tried to lean up on his elbows, but she pushed him back down quickly.

"Why am I not in medic?" Baird questioned as Max sat beside him.

"Because Marcus had the stupid idea of sticking me with watching you until you're better." Maxine stated as Baird rolled his eyes tiredly at her.

"Wait, so what I'm getting is, you're my nurse from now until I can move around on my own?" Baird questioned, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Unfortunately." Max said before she heard someone open her door, and of course it was Marcus.

"Oh so you're awake. Then I'll tell you the plan for you then since I doubt Prescott wanted to." Marcus said as Max glared at him hatefully. He then explained the whole idea that was going to go through, especially that he would get Maxine to do what ever he needed to be done for him.

"Fuck my head hurts." Baird growled as he laid his head back down, rubbing his face with his hands.

"You've got a bit of a concussion." Max alerted him as Marcus rose from his seat on the other bed to leave.

"Why not trying to get yourselves cleaned up before knocking off again. Smells like Stranded live here." Marcus growled as Max glared at him angrily.

"That's oil Sergeant." Max spat at him as she indicated the guns on her desk.

"Either way, help him get cleaned up then let him knock off again." Marcus said as Baird smiled slightly at the idea, leaning up on his arms a bit.

"I don't think he can move right now to even go into the bathroom Sergeant Fenix." Max alerted as he moved towards the door.

"Well figure something out. Oh and Cole isn't helping you, in case you thought I wasn't listening in on the Tac-Coms." Marcus said with an evil smirk as Maxine's eye twitched in frustration. He then left her to tend to the injured gear on her bed.

"You going to help me up then Princess?" Baird questioned with a teasing smirk as their eyes locked, him breaking the contact once more.

"I hate you all." Max growled as Baird kept his smirk on her. She went into the bathroom to start the water in the bathtub, but when she came back out noticed Baird was beginning to doze. "You know, I think it can wait. Why don't you sleep." Max said with a sickly sweet tone.

"Fine, but can I have a thank you for saving you?" Baird questioned tiredly as he looked towards her.

Max glared at him and moved over towards him to reply, but he began dozing. She just let him pass out before going to turn off the running water and then turn in herself for the night. "Sleep tight Damon." Max said with a smirk since she knew he couldn't reply. She pulled her armor off quickly and put it on her desk before going on to her own bed.

"Dude, that's just genius." Jace stated to Marcus after he told of how he left Max to clean up Baird.

"I don't think it's a good idea." Sam growled as she held her umpteenth beer for the night, chugging down more of it.

"They'll be fine. Baird's not stupid. He's not going to try something tonight." Anya stated to the group that was left. Cole and Carmine were on watch duty at the moment, leaving only them.

"We can hope at least." Marcus said with a smirk as he drank what was left of his beer.

The next morning Baird woke up feeling worse than the night before. He turned over onto his side, feeling ready to vomit. "Fuck, Max get up." Baird growled at her as he tried to keep the contents of his stomach down. She sat up at once, looking over and seeing the green gear before her. She jumped up and went into her bathroom and grabbed a bucket, bringing it back out for Baird and once it was on the floor beside him he let go of the contents of his stomach.

"God damn. You look like you've been drinking all night." Max commented as she sat on her own bed, waiting for him to stop. "Definitely got a concussion." Max stated as Baird finished, rolling back onto his back in pain. She picked up the bucket and took it back into the bathroom, dumping it out into the toilet before flushing it away.

"God I feel awful." Baird moaned as Max came back, drying her hands on a stray rag.

"I bet." Max said as she sat beside him and handed him the rag to wipe his mouth off with. He quickly did so before handing it back. "Better hope that's it. You're gonna need some actual food to eat though. I'll get Cole to bring it." Maxine said before grabbing her Tac-Com off her desk and trying for Cole.

"Hey, the big mean Prescott can actually be nice." Baird stated sarcastically, though it was very weak from how bad he felt.

"Shut it or I'll leave you to take care of yourself." Max threatened as she sat down opposite him on her own bed.

"That would be going against Marcus' ordered Prescott." Baird scolded jokingly before letting out a groan of pain as Max sat beside him, checking his arms. She began to undo the bandages to check them as Baird watched silently.

"You're such a cry baby for a gear, you know that?" Max questioned as she got up and went to get a wet cloth to clean his cuts a bit more.

"Says the one who would be in my place, if the boomer shot hadn't killed you that is." Baird growled tiredly as she came back in and started to dab at his cuts, cleaning away the dried blood.

"I didn't ask you to jump in the way." Max stated as Baird winced each time she dabbed the cuts, not used to a nurse-like Maxine.

"Yeah well you didn't have to jump over the cover." Baird commented back at her.

"Well why did you jump in the way then?" Max questioned back, obviously annoyed a bit with him, before Cole kicked the door in.

"Room service baby! Here to feed the sick and injured." Cole said as he walked in, Sam behind him with bandages for Baird.

"Hey sleeping Beauty is awake." Sam commented as Cole put the food down on Max's bed, since her desk was full.

"How ya doing today then? I heard you spewed chunks like you'd been drinking." Cole said as Baird glared at Max before feeling his stomach growl at the sight of the food.

"Feel like shit man." Baird groaned as Max sat beside him, changing the bandages on his arm gently to make sure he didn't start whining.

"Cant blame you for that. You had a wall fall on you." Cole said with a chuckle as Baird glared at him for laughing at his accident.

"Wouldn't have fallen on him though if Max hadn't jumped out of cover." Sam stated, looking towards the raven haired women with a glare, not trusting her changing the mechanics bandages since she probably wanted to hurt him more.

"Hey let it go. He's fine, ain't ya Baird." Cole asked as he put a hand on Baird's shoulder, only for the man to yelp and shove it away. "Whoops. Sorry. Didn't know you were that sore." Cole said with a slight chuckle as Max finished re-bandaging his arm.

"Cole how's about helping me up so I can use the bathroom." Baird stated, knowing Max probably wouldn't do it for him.

"Wish I could brother, but Marcus wont let us help. He barely let us bring you guys good food and bandages. Max is gonna have to help you." Cole said as Max glared at him angrily for breaking the promise to help.

"Be a good nurse to him Maxine." Sam said with a sarcastic smile as she took him by the arm.

"I ain't helping you drop your pants." Max stated as she helped Baird move towards the bathroom, Sam and Cole watching silently, trying not to burst into laughter.

"Fine then I'll do that, just gotta keep me on my legs." Baird stated as he fully realized how sore he was from the wall of cement falling on him.

"Fine." Max growled as she kicked the door shut, earning groans from Sam and Cole since they wouldn't be able to watch her torment.

"Alright you can turn around now I guess." Baird stated to Max once his fly was undone, which she quickly did so, not wanting to see him there. "There done." Baird stated before turning back around to Max in the dimly lit bathroom.

"You're grimy right now, you know that?" Max questioned as he chuckled at her.

"Fine, you want to see me naked then we can do the shower deal now instead of later." Baird said with a playful smile as his hand went to her waist, but she smacked it off, leading him back out to his bed.

"Alright you two now eat up before Marcus changes his mind about letting us bring this up to you." Cole stated as Baird laid back down with a soft groan, glad to be laying down again.

"Just don't throw it back up Damon." Max stated as Baird glared at her.

"Stop calling me that. We're not on a first name basis." Baird growled as Cole handed him something to drink to quiet him.

"Yeah, yeah. Just eat your food cry baby." Max said as she put a plate down on his lap, grinning as he winced at her.

"You're evil." Baird said as she winked at him quickly before going over to her desk.

* * *

><p><strong>Ah the downsides of battle. I think everyone knows how annoying that can be. Well thank you for reading, hope yall enjoyed as much as I did writing it. Now please do me a favor and hit that review button. The more reviews I get, the more inspiration and faster these come out, even though it's already fast. Thanks for reading!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Greetings once more. First, I apologize for a typo with Colonel Hoffman. I didn't realize that my OpenOffice had been correcting it without me noticing. I've taken notice though and fixed that. Now, I will allow you all to get to the chapter, so enjoy and remember to review.**

* * *

><p>Cole and Sam left after a bit more teasing, leaving Baird and Max to themselves. Baird examined his body fully since he was actually well enough to do it, seeing the many bruises and cuts on his arms where he hadn't had armor. "Glad I didn't get much damage to my head." Baird mumbled as Max sat at her desk, working on a Boltok.<p>

"Oh there was already damage there before hand." Max said with a teasing smirk as Baird glared at her, seeing the playfulness in her eyes and slightly surprised.

"Well at least I wasn't killed like you would have been if I hadn't pushed you out of the way." Baird stated as Max glared at him, not amused by the comment.

"I wouldn't have been and I hadn't asked you to push me out of the way." Max stated to him as she put the Boltok down.

"Yeah well I did either way." Baird said as he laid back a bit.

"Oh well why did you then?" Max questioned as she spun her chair around to look at him fully.

Baird went silent, not exactly knowing why himself. One minute he was aware of his actions, next he's shoving Max out of the way of the boomer shot, having a wall fall on him in the process. "Uh how's about that thank you for helping you?" Baird questioned, trying to change the subject.

"Tell me why you took the bullet for me." Max said as their eyes locked, the persistence in her eyes obvious. He forced a glare at her but she held her persistent glare at him.

"Maybe I didn't want to watch another gear die." Baird stated as he broke their gaze on each other, looking down at the bandages on his arms. He heard the creek of her chair and then of his bed as she sat beside him. He tried to scoot away, but she wouldn't allow that as she took his goggles from his head, his angry glare shooting to her quickly. "Don't touch the goggles. Give them back." Baird snapped as he tried to take them back, but she threw them onto her bed. "You break them..." Max cut him short as she examined his head for further injury.

"You'll what Corporal? Try and attack me? You're in no state to fight." Max said as Baird shivered from her examining his head for injury. "You're clean. Nothing but that knot from Sam the other day when she knocked you with the Boltok." Max said as Baird ruffled his hair back into place.

"Then give me back my goggles." Baird growled at her as he eyed them on her bed.

"Get them yourself Damon." Max taunted, eyes full of amusement over his inability to get his goggles for himself. He sat up, but her hand caught his chest, pushing him back down. "Come on, do it. Get them." Max taunted, flashing a devious smile at him as he swatted her hand away.

"I'm so going to injure you when I can move fully. But until then, how's about that bath nurse Prescott." Baird said with a devious smirk of his own that silenced Max.

"Fuck you." Max growled as she stood up, knowing Marcus was probably watching in anytime on the security tapes.

"Oh gladly. I think that would be better. Hop up then." Baird said as he patted his lap, only for Max to try and hit him.

"Just shut the hell up. I ain't watching you in there. I'll get you in there and you can do the rest." Max said as she helped Baird up from the bed.

"You're going to have to help me undress." Baird stated with a smirk at the women beside him, before she threatened to drop him, causing him to go silent.

"Alright just sit there for a minute." Max said as she had him sit on the counter in the bathroom, leaning over the tub to start the water.

Baird smiled happily as he looked over her unarmored body, loving that he was injured and in her care more and more. They may not see eye to eye, but he sure as hell could say she was a fine women. He had to turn his thoughts from her quickly before she realized he was watching her bend over the tub. "You done yet?" Baird asked as he lifted his shirt slowly, trying not to put much strain on himself.

"Yes I am pervert." Max said as Baird raised an eyebrow at her, before realizing she must have seen him watching her. "Come on, ain't got all day." Max said as she indicated the tub full of water.

"Hold on. If I had help, I'd be in already." Baird said before Max growled, walking up to him and beginning to undo his belt. He had to try his hardest not to let red come to his face.

"There." Max said as his pants fell to the ground with his belt, her eyes turning away from his lap at the sound of someone opening the door to her room. "Don't no one know how to knock?" Max called to the person as she walked out, closing the door for Baird to get in the water.

"Sergeant Prescott." Colonel Hoffman stated as Max winced, wishing she hadn't talked back like that.

"I apologize Colonel Hoffman. I thought you were one of my squad members." Max said before hearing Baird yelp in pain in the bathroom, her eye twitching since she knew it probably didn't look good.

"Is that Corporal Damon Baird?" Colonel Hoffman questioned as he walked past Max, not daring to open the door to the bathroom.

"He was injured during yesterdays mission sir. I'm taking care of him until he's fit enough to work on his own." Maxine explained before Hoffman turned back to her.

"I heard about yesterday from Marcus during debriefing. I heard of your recklessness Maxine, and frankly I'm shocked!" Hoffman snapped at her, unaware that Baird could hear them from inside the bathroom.

"Sir I can explain..." Hoffman held up a hand to silence the final Prescott on the planet.

"I understand that it is indeed hard to deal with the death of your squad members Prescott, but I can not condone such recklessness when it comes to a top priority mission such as that one. Someone could have been seriously hurt." Hoffman stated to her as he walked over towards her desk, seeing the cog tags of her fallen friends on the desk.

"What am I? A Stranded?" Baird grunted, annoyed that they didn't consider him more seriously hurt.

"Sir I understand that, but understand, I was working simply to end the threat where it stood." Maxine tried to assure as Hoffman turned back to her.

"Working to terminate the threat requires teamwork as much as your strength and intelligence Maxine." Hoffman snarled at her, obviously annoyed with her. "Your careless actions can not be tolerated." Hoffman stated as Baird cringed, knowing where this was heading probably. He felt bad for Maxine, knowing how harsh Hoffman can be sometimes.

"Colonel, may I speak freely for a moment?" Maxine questioned, already aware that this was probably a lost cause. Hoffman waved his hand as a sign to go ahead. "You know as well as I that those Stranded, if left to continue working, could possible create another war. I was trying to stop the threat where it stood,or before their ideas spread to other Stranded. I understand that I let my anger blind me and set me off track, which I apologize sincerely for, but you know as well as my father did that those Stranded can cause more destruction than we thought possible." Maxine stated, surprising Baird slightly with her intense intelligence in the matter even when she probably knew as well as he that she was probably going to receive a demotion.

Hoffman sighed as he turned away from Max, looking out the window. "But we can not allow the loss of more of our gears Max. I know that you want to believe your father's logic, which I understand. Your father was a wise man at times. But you need to be more logical than him and try not to get yourself, or your team, killed." Hoffman stated before turning back to Maxine. "I've watched you grow up for such a long time Maxine, you need to grow up now, learn that you cant make these men pay for your team mates, or your father's death." Hoffman stated as Max's eyes held a cold stare at the mention of her father.

"But we can stop them before they try and instigate another war." Maxine stated confidently to him as he smiled slightly from her confidence.

"I'll let you get back to caring for your wounded team mate. But I'd like to finish this discussion later, when you're not busy." Hoffman stated as he walked past Maxine towards the door. "Have a good day Sergeant Prescott." Hoffman said before leaving.

Baird kept silent before hearing Max open the door to the bathroom again, him already have pulled the curtain closed so she wouldn't throw another fit. "You know as well as I that you heard that." Max stated as she stood in the door of the bathroom.

"I'm sorry what? I was dozing off." Baird stated with a sarcastic smile at her as he poked his head out of the curtain, before she hit him in the face with a towel.

"Clean yourself up Corporal. You reek like Stranded." Max said as Baird rolled his eyes at her.

"Not like you smell any better." Baird countered as Maxine rolled her eyes at him. "Maybe you should bathe too." Baird said with a sly smile at her before she turned and left.

"I don't feel like being raped by a mechanic." Max said from the other room as Baird rubbed his eyes with his hands, wishing she would lighten up. Once Baird was done he called her back in.

"I'm gonna need help getting out here Maxine." Baird called to the raven haired women as she winced, wondering if she could get Cole, but knowing he wasn't about to help with that.

"Fuck, fine." Max growled before getting up from her chair and going to help him, knowing that if it didn't happen sooner, it would happen later. "You're enjoying this, aren't you?" Max questioned tiredly as Baird smirked at her.

"Kinda." Baird said as he kept his smirk on her. She handed him a towel. "You're gonna need to help me up first." Baird said as she took him by the shoulder, her arm going around him to lift.

"Cover yourself with it once I've got you out of the water." Max said as Baird smirked at her.

"If I can." Baird said with a wink before grunting as her other hand grabbed him by the waist, where a bruise happened to be. "You're trying to hurt me more, aren't you?" Baird asked as she helped him up.

"You're trying to piss me off more, aren't you?" Maxine countered before Baird smirked, dropping the towel that was keeping her from seeing him in his glory. "Oh you're a jackass." Max snapped as Baird smiled at her with a slight wink again.

"Don't act like you don't like the view." Baird said before Max squeezed the bruise on his waist. "Fuck!" Baird yelped in pain as she smirked at him, just bringing him to realize how close they were as she had him sit on the counter.

"Here." Max said as she handed him his black boxers, trying not to stare at his lap since he decided to drop the towel.

"Think I need a clean pair." Baird said as he rubbed the bruise she had squeezed.

"Do you really want to wait her naked while I go down to your room to get them?" Max asked tiredly as Baird smirked at her. "Fuck me, this is just gonna kill me." Max growled as her hands came up to her face.

"I'll do the first, you can do the second part." Baird said as Max glared at him angrily.

"Quiet Damon." Max growled as Baird groaned slightly from her helping him off the counter, and the use of his first name.

"We're not on a first name basis." Baird reminded as she led him into the room and had him lay down on the bed, throwing a towel on his lap.

"Yeah well if I'm forced to see you naked, we are." Max countered before picking up her Tac-Com and handing Baird his. "Call me if something's wrong, I'll go down to your room." Max said as Baird bit his lip, seeing the Sergeant's chest a bit well since she was closer to him. "Stop staring perv." Max scolded as she stood up.

"Fine, oh get some of my magazines while you're at it Princess." Baird said before Max left for his room.

"Hey how's watching Baird going?" Anya asked Max as she stopped by the bar to get a few beers to try and drown her misery, Baird's things in hand.

"Terrible. Cole chickened out so I had to help the blond get in and out of the shower. Oh and he won't stop bitching." Max said as she grabbed a six pack from the bar, putting it on top of Baird's magazines he asked for.

"Ooh that's gotta suck. How's he down there though?" Anya asked before she even knew she was asking, receiving a glare from Marcus since he had been with her.

"I tried not to look." Max said as Marcus smirked at her.

"Which we can take as you couldn't help look." Marcus rephrased with a chuckle as he chugged more of his beer.

"Hung?" Sam asked, popping up behind Max.

"Why's everyone interested? He's so into the idea of dropping his pants, ask him." Max said before turning and leaving.

"What took you so long Princess?" Baird questioned Prescott as she walked in, then realizing the six pack on top of his magazines.

"You didn't try and put a blanket over your lap?" Max questioned angrily as she dropped his clothes on his lap.

"Thought you might enjoy seeing a real man." Baird said sarcastically before indicating the bruises. Max growled before showing him the pair of boxers for him to put on. "Aren't you gonna help me Prescott?" Baird questioned with a slight smirk at her as she rubbed her eyes.

"Fine but I'm not looking at it." Max said as Baird leaned against the backboard of the bed, a grin still held on her.

"Fine, don't have to the first time." Baird stated as he lifted his hips as she slid the boxers onto him.

"There, happy?" Max snarled angrily as he held his grin.

"Very." Baird said with a sarcastic grin at her, before she walked back over to her chair and sat down. "So what's the beer for?" Baird asked as he sat up a bit more, trying to move a little but knowing it wouldn't be the best idea.

"To drink. What? You don't know how to drink now?" Max asked tauntingly as Baird rolled his eyes at her.

"I do, but are you gonna split that with me?" Baird asked as Max picked up the six pack, putting it down on her bed.

"If you can keep it down maybe. I don't need you vomiting on the floor." Maxine said as Baird rolled his eyes once more at her.

"I think I can handle my beer." Baird said before Max handed him a can.

"But probably not the..." Max was cut off by a sharp knock at her door before it was opened.

"Little miss Prescott I've got your...Oh looks like I'm intruding." Max smirked as she looked up at Dizzy. The man knew how to have a good time with drinking, and she knew it. She smiled as she saw the keg behind him, knowing what he had in mind.

"Not in the slightest Dizzy. Baird here got himself hurt yesterday so I'm watching him a bit." Max explained as she stood from her bed.

"Aw I thought I walked in on something." Dizzy said as he scratched the back of his neck. "So I got that new keg of my special mix beer for ya, you up for a challenge?" Dizzy asked with a large smile at the final Prescott.

"Wait how do you know her?" Baird questioned as he looked between the two.

"Dizzy's my drinking buddy when ever we're around each other." Max said as Dizzy chuckled, leaning back on the keg a bit.

"Yeah, I taught you how to drink like a man!" Dizzy said through his laughter.

"So that's where you learned. I thought you just cheated and spilled half the bottle on the floor." Baird said tauntingly as Max shook her head at him sadly.

"If I can keep down Dizzy's stuff, I can keep down the weak beer they've got down in the bar." Maxine stated as the dirty gear next to her pulled a glass out of Max's bathroom, filling it up with the keg's alcohol.

"So you up for a challenge then?" Dizzy asked with a hearty grin at Sergeant Prescott.

"I'd love to, but if I get drunk blonde here might try and rape me." Max said as she looked towards Baird, seeing him roll his eyes at her before laying back a bit on the bed.

"I'm not gonna rape you. Damn you're paranoid." Baird said as Max just shook her head at him again.

"So what you say Prescott? Wanna try a glass?" Dizzy asked as he held the glass in front of the Sergeant's face.

"Aw fuck. What's one glass gonna do." Maxine said as she took the glass and chugged it, wincing and shivering once she swallowed. "Damn that's strong." Max said as Baird laughed at her from his spot on the spare bed.

"Aw, cant hold down your beer Sergeant?" Baird questioned through his laughter before having a glass shoved at him.

"Let's see how you do then Corporal." Max said with a taunting smirk before he took the glass.

"Alright fine." Baird said as Dizzy opened his mouth to try and stop him, but he took the glass to his lips and chugged it down. He began gagging from the strength once it was down, feeling like it would come back up.

"I was gonna say it ain't for lightweight drinker Max. Baird's good at the weaker stuff like beer and shots." Dizzy said as he pulled off his hat, scratching his head as he watched Max laugh at Baird's misery over the drink.

"Don't challenge a real champ drinker like us Baird. You ain't gonna win." Max said as he finished gagging, glaring at her hatefully.

"Bite me Sergeant." Baird snapped at her as he slumped down to a laying position on the bed.

"Mm no thanks. So sorry Dizzy but I think I'll stick to the light stuff with Baird. Cant have Marcus come bitching at me for downing your beer." Max said as Dizzy smacked her on the back playfully.

"Alright then. I'll go take this down to the bar then. Maybe when yall aren't injured we can have some real fun." Dizzy said before turning and wheeling the keg back out of Max's room.

"Here lightweight. Drink some normal beer. Maybe you can take that." Max said as she handed him a can, his glare still held for her.

"How are they doing up there Dizzy?" Marcus asked the man as he finished setting the keg up in the bar.

"Eh fine. I walked in to see Baird half naked though, didn't like that." Dizzy said as Sam spat her beer out, falling into a laughing fit.

"That'll scar a man for life you know. I feel bad for you Dizzy." Carmine stated as he slapped the larger man on the back.

"At least he had some boxers on." Dizzy said as he wiped sweat from his forehead with the back of his hand.

"Wait so was Max naked too? We've got a bet going on right now and I wanna win it." Jace stated as Dizzy looked at him a bit confused.

"A bet you say? Beer the wager? I want in." Dizzy stated as he sat down at their table.

Anya began explaining the terms and Dizzy put five beers on Baird trying to woo Max. "So what were they doing?" Sam questioned after finishing cleaning the beer she spat out.

"Looked like he'd just gotten out of the shower or something. I don't know. He tried some of my beer though and started gagging like a drone who's neck I'd slit." Dizzy said with a slight shrug, seeing Jace put three more beers down on Baird's wooing attempts.

"He could never take your beer, why'd you give it to him?" Marcus asked, a bit amused by the comment about his gagging.

"Max gave it to him because he smart mouthed her about her drinking abilities. He didn't know I taught her to drink like a real man." Dizzy said with a cackle at the fond memories of late nights of games of who can take the most shots, who can drink the most before passing out, and so on.

"God dammit." Marcus growled as he rubbed his eyes with his fists.

"It's fine. He ain't throwing up or nothing. So where's Cole?" Dizzy asked as he looked around for the man.

"Thrashball with a few other gears." Anya stated as Marcus got up to get more to drink.

"So why'd yall stick Prescott with watching Baird?" Dizzy asked before Marcus began explaining the mission.

"Think Cole should have been here to hear about what might have happened." Carmine stated to Jace as he chuckled at his friend.

"Let's just hope they don't try and maul each other or nothing." Dizzy stated as he took a swig of his beer.

"Or if they do, don't kill one another." Marcus stated as he rose to go check on the two.

"Ah ah. I don't think you'll want to see Damon in his shorts Marcus." Dizzy said as the man grimaced at the thought.

"I'll check later then." Marcus stated as Dizzy laughed at the Sergeant.

"Good idea Marcus." Dizzy stated before handing him his own special made beer.

"God damn I hate you!" Max growled angrily as she hit her head on her desk, far beyond annoyed with the mechanic.

"As I do you." Baird stated from his spot on the bed, in a sitting position now and a grin plastered on his face. He had somehow managed to trick Maxine into drinking five out of the six beers in the pack, putting her on the edge of drunk. He called down to Cole also to bring more up for them.

"You only got me to do that by taunting me." Max snarled, aware that if Hoffman or Marcus came up she'd get an earful of bitching again for drinking on duty.

"Oh stop whining and help me to the bathroom." Baird said as Max growled and walked over, wrapping an arm around his back and helping him up.

"I'm gonna kill you later." Max snarled as she helped Baird walk to the bathroom, letting him do the rest once there.

"Oh you mean like you killed all of the Stranded?" Baird asked sarcastically before wincing as Max's free hand took his hip, squeezing it to hurt him. "Fuck stop." Baird growled at her as their eyes locked in the dim light.

"What?" Max questioned as he unconsciously began to lean in, that is before Marcus walked into the room.

"Dammit." Baird snarled angrily as he pulled away, seeing the confusion in Maxine's eyes.

"What's going on in here then? Dizzy said you were naked earlier. Did you two get rid of your Stranded smell?" Marcus questioned as Max helped Baird back out into the room and had him sit back down.

"He did, I'm not going to until he's out cold." Max stated as Baird glared at her for her paranoia before rubbing the bruise on his hip.

"You reek of beer now too. How much did you drink? I thought you were gonna split that six pack with Baird." Marcus said as Max glared hatefully at Baird.

"The bastard tricked me into drinking five of the six." Max said as Marcus smirked at Baird's actions.

"Well why not stop drinking and help him heal faster instead." Marcus stated before the two began bickering back and forth, Baird watching silently in amusement before turning to a magazine brought for him.

"Alright don't kill each other." Marcus said before leaving, slamming the door behind him.

"Room service!" Cole announced not even a minute later before opening the door.

"Oh you're a jackass." Max growled at Baird, seeing the six pack under Cole's arms and the smirk on his face.

"What? Ain't hungry?" Cole asked as he put a tray of food down for the two.

"No I mean the beer thing. You're in on the idea of trying to get me drunk, aren't you?" Maxine questioned as Cole kept his best clear face.

"I don't know what you're talking about baby. Just feeding the kiddies while you're healing up." Cole said as Baird tried to stand up, but knew he wouldn't be able to without causing much to himself.

"God damn I hate not being able to move much." Baird snarled as Max pushed him back down onto the bed.

"So how's about yall eat up. Oh and don't throw it back up." Cole said with a smirk at Baird's glare at him.

Cole stayed with the two until the food was gone, before turning to them once more. "Well, I think I'm gonna let yall get to sleep. I'm tired, so night lovebirds." Cole said as he moved for the door, making Max spit out her beer.

"What did you call us?" Max questioned angrily but Cole was gone in a heartbeat.

"Stop yelling." Baird snapped back at her, laid out on the bed to rest.

"Go to sleep." Max said before moving for the bathroom, closing the door behind her. "They're going to try and drive me crazy." Max growled to herself before turning on the water in the shower, beginning to get undressed.

Baird's head perked up as he heard the shower turn on, a slight grin on his face as he sat up and tried to stand up. "What're you doing?" Baird called nonchalantly as he groaned in pain.

"Is that your business?" Max called back to him as he used the wall to prop himself up.

"No, just wondering Princess. Lighten up." Baird said as he tried walking, only for his knee to buckle and bring him back down onto the bed. "Fuck!" Baird yelled out in pain, hearing the water stop.

"Did you fall?" Max questioned as she slid back into her clothes before going out to help him. "Wow didn't know you were stupid enough to actually try walking." Max stated as she pushed him back onto the bed fully.

"Fuck off." Baird snapped at her as she sat beside him, checking his leg to make sure he hadn't injured himself more.

"You're fine. Now don't try and get up alone until you're less injured." Max said as Baird propped himself up on the headboard, obviously annoyed.

"You know I'm still waiting for that thank you for taking a wall falling on me." Baird stated through a growl, not in the mood for playfulness yet.

"God damn you're such a whiny man aren't you." Max questioned as Baird's eyes caught her own, showing his pure anger to her. She winced and looked away, knowing better than to taunt further. "Fine if it'll shut you up." Max groaned as she moved over closer to him. She leaned in to give him another peck on the cheek, but the Corporal outsmarted her.

Baird turned his head at the last moment and let her lips catch on his own, a victorious glint in his eyes as he felt how gentle they were for a women so war-hardened and angry. He grunted as he moved closer a bit, trying to get his tongue in but then he felt Maxine's hand on his hip and winced, before she pulled out of his range. "Damn your kiss is hot." Baird said with a smile held at Max as she wiped her lips on her arm.

"Fucking perv." Max snarled as she glared at him, though she couldn't deny that it wasn't good at all.

"What? Wasn't good for you like it was me?" Baird asked with a taunting smirk, almost knowing the answer as he leaned forward to get in her face.

"You tricked me." Max snarled at him before he tried to dive in for another kiss, but she pushed him off. "Down Damon." Max said as Baird glared at her for the use of his first name once more.

"Why not continue Prescott?" Baird questioned as he leaned back up, taking her by the shoulder and pulling her down.

"Baird knock it off." Max growled at him, not trying to pull away though.

"You've gotta do what I say from what Marcus said, so let's kiss." Baird said before crushing his lips back into hers, actually happy with Marcus for once.

* * *

><p><strong>Ah looks like Baird is pushing his luck. He just better hope Max doesn't snap. Well I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Thanks for reading, and please do me the honor of reviewing. I love feedback and would also like to hear some of your ideas. Thanks once again for reading!<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Greetings readers. I would like to ask you all something. I could like to ask that you send me more reviews because I desperately wish to see more feedback other than the many hits. It makes my day to see new reviews on my stories, so please do that for me. Now, I will allow you to get to the story. Enjoy and review for me as well please.**

* * *

><p>Baird groaned slightly as he woke the next morning, a bad headache pounding away at his head. He couldn't remember what happened after he kissed Max a second time, but he had a feeling he knew. "I warned you to knock it off." Max growled from her desk, having heard his waking groan.<p>

"Fuck did you do?" Baird grunted as he sat up, finding it was easier to move a bit now since it had been two days since the accident.

"Knocked you upside the head and you were out like a light." Max said as she spun around to look at him, a smirk on her lips that had been on his own the previous night.

"God you're a bitch." Baird growled as he rubbed his head where she hit him.

"Maybe you should actually listen when I tell you to buzz the fuck off." Max said as she threw Baird a wet rag to put to his head.

"Sorry if I wanted to have a little fun. Fucking buzz kill." Baird snarled as he tried standing up, not in as much pain as the day before, but still finding difficulty.

"No, I don't like having a man shove his tongue down my throat." Max snapped back at him as she sat on her bed.

"Even when said man was injured helping you." Baird snarled before standing fully, and beginning to walk towards the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" Max questioned the blond mechanic.

"Somewhere where I won't get bashed on the head by a bitch." Baird snarled back before limping out of her room.

"Oh Marcus is gonna have a fit." Max said as she leaned back on her head board, covering her eyes with her hands.

"Baird? What're you doing out of bed?" Sam questioned as he silently passed her in the hall, which she could obviously see his limp and pain.

"Where ever I want." Baird snapped back at her, heading for his garage.

"What the fuck happened to him?" Sam wondered aloud before going to see Prescott on what happened.

"What is it?" Max questioned as Sam came into her quarters.

"What's Baird doing up and out of bed?" Sam questioned as Max wrapped a new bandage around her arm.

"Throwing a fit because I wont give him what he wants. He wants to kiss me, I don't want him to." Maxine stated as she looked up, though somewhere in her she actually liked it and wanted it again.

"Well you could have just gave him a pity kiss or something." Sam said as she stood near the door.

"I did, last night, before I knocked him out for trying to shove his tongue down my throat." Max said as she felt a blush try to creep to her face.

"Then give him a pity kiss again. It ain't that hard. He's tried on me when drunk, though I didn't let him. But you did injure the guy." Sam stated with a shrug as she noticed the box of empty beer in the corner by Max's desk.

"Yeah well I'm not to fond of the idea of someone shoving their tongue down my throat yet. Last man to do that was..." Max cut short, turning from Sam and looking out the window. _James, but he's dead._ Max tried to push away the pain of the event that was two years old now.

"Was who?" Sam questioned, genuinely concerned for Max since she heard the pain in her tone.

"My fiance, but he's dead." Max revealed, looking down at the floor as she tried to keep the pain hidden like she always had. She could never afford to let anyone know that her, the strong, confident war-hardened women, had been weak at one time and still had a weakness.

Sam looked at her a bit surprised at first, before closing the door to talk to the final Prescott.

Baird grunted as he got to his garage and laid down on a board, ready to start working on getting all the grime and shit out from under his Armadillo, that had taken quiet a beating at Jacinto. "Fucking gonna have to work weeks on this." Baird said before yelping as someone pulled his board back out from under the Armadillo. He groaned when he saw it was Cole. "What?" Baird questioned angrily, leaning up on his elbows.

"What're you doing down here when you're obviously still hurt?" Cole questioned his smaller friend as Baird laid back down to go back to work and ignore the former Thrashball player.

"I'm busy working here Cole so go somewhere else." Baird stated as he got ready to keep working, but Cole pulled him back out, grabbing Baird on a bruise and earning a yelp of pain from the man.

"You need to get back to bed. It's obvious you're still hurt." Cole said as he reached down to try and lift Baird, but he held up his wrench to threaten to hit him with it.

"Fuck that. I'm not going back upstairs just to listen to that whiny bitch. She wants to try and knock me out again, so I'm staying right here. Oh and if anyone lets her in here, I'll kill her." Baird snapped before rolling back under the Armadillo to work, knowing he wouldn't actually be able to attempt to hurt the women he spoke of, but wanting nothing to do with her at the moment.

"Alright what happened between you two now?" Cole questioned as he knelt down to look under the Armadillo at Baird.

"The bitch fucking knocked me out last night just for a little playful kiss. I wasn't trying to fuck her like she probably thought, but no she knocked me on the head and I'm out until this morning." Baird growled furiously as he winced once oil began to drip onto him. He pulled his goggles down to cover his eyes.

"Baird, I'm pretty sure that she was thinking you were trying to, considering you did trick her into drinking five beers out of a six pack." Cole said with a slight chuckle as the blond glared down at him.

"Leave Cole, I'm trying to work here." Baird said before the large man rose up.

"Alright, but just to let you know, Sam went up to talk with her about what's going on." Cole said before leaving, Baird rolling out from under the Armadillo at the last moment.

"Fucking snooping through my life again. God I hate women." Baird growled before grabbing a new tool and going back to work.

Sam and Max talked for about an hour before Sam literally dragged Maxine down towards the garage, knowing Baird was there probably. "No I'm not talking to the perv." Max growled as Sam blocked her way.

"You want to have Marcus and him hating you? Baird ain't so bad on that, but Marcus, oh you don't want that." Sam said before Max growled angrily.

Sam wasn't blind, she could see something blossoming in Baird and Maxine's relationship, though very slowly. She saw how Max put up a wall to keep him out, not wanting more pain, and how Baird was pushing the thought of her away. She didn't have to have Max tell her to know that she did care for Baird in some way. Then anyone with eyes could see Baird was attracted to the daughter of the late chairmen. "Fuck fine I'll go." Max growled angrily before turning towards the garage, hearing the sound of a radio.

"I'll stay here to make sure he doesn't try to maul you." Sam said with a teasing smirk as Max glared at her more.

"You're just giving me more reason to leave the jackass here to hurt himself more." Max said before Sam pushed her through the doors into the garage. She heard a grunt of pain and turned to see Baird underneath the Armadillo.

"Better hope Marcus doesn't come looking." Sam stated to Max before shutting the door quietly.

"Fuck is wrong with this thing?" Baird snapped angrily as he grabbed another tool from beside him, throwing the oil drenched one he had aside. "Too much god damn oil in this thing!" Baird growled as he kept working on the machine above him.

"Baird." Max called out to him as she walked over to him.

Baird hadn't heard her, so wrapped up in fixing the oil leak on the Armadillo that he wasn't paying attention to anything but that. "Fucking oil's gonna stain my goggles." Baird grunted as he adjusted his goggles a bit.

"Baird come out from under the Armadillo." Max stated as she crouched down, then seeing that he was too wrapped up in working that he hadn't noticed her.

"God damn Sam for offering to use my Armadillo!" Baird barked as Sam chuckled outside the door, having heard his snap.

"Damon." Max stated more loudly, which got his attention and made him smack his head on the Armadillo.

"God dammit! What?" Baird questioned angrily as he rolled out from under the Armadillo, only to see the one face he didn't want to see. He was about to roll back under the Armadillo, but Max's hand caught him by the forearm, seeing the oil drenched bandages.

"Come on, you need to get back upstairs." Max stated as Baird pulled from her grip furiously, wanting nothing to do with her.

"Fuck off Prescott." Baird growled before going back under the Armadillo, seeing the leak finally stopped.

"What so you're just going to try and ignore me?" Max questioned as Baird stayed under the Armadillo.

"That's the plan. That or wait for Hoffman to demote you and ship you off to Anvil gate." Baird stated as he felt Max nudge his leg to try and get him to come out. Not gonna happen. He's got his guard up, and he ain't dropping it around such an angry women.

"Damon come on." Max said as she sat down beside him, hearing the growl of disapproval from using his first name.

"We are not on a first name basis, so do not use my first name." Baird snapped, articulating each word to show his anger more.

"I'm sorry Baird, okay?" Maxine asked as she stood up, feeling frustration try to take her, but trying to keep it at bay.

"What?" Baird asked as he slid out from under the Armadillo, surprised to hear such a word leave Prescott's mouth.

"You heard me." Max said as Baird grabbed a rag and wiped the oil off his face before pushing his goggles off his eyes, making Max almost falter.

"No, I didn't. Say it again." Baird said with a grunt as he sat up a bit on his board.

Max growled at him before sitting down next to him. "I said I am sorry for how I've been treating you." Max grumbled as she tugged nervously at the bandages on her arm. For the first time she actually noticed how small her arms were compared to Baird's, which were next to hers.

"Who are you and what have you done with Max Prescott?" Baird questioned with a small smirk.

"Shut up." Maxine snarled before their eyes locked again.

"Who put you up to this then? Sam?" Baird questioned as he was about to lay down to start working again, but Max stopped him.

"Uh uh. You're not going back to work." Max said as Baird glared at her, before realizing her hand on his unarmored hip, ready to use his bruises to stop him.

"Don't you dare start with the bruises." Baird growled at her before her lips twitched into a smirk.

"Then don't try going back to work." Max said as her smirk held, making Baird's frown deepen.

"Who let you in here anyways? I told Cole keep you out." Baird said as he looked towards the door, to barely catch a glimpse of Sam closing it. "Sam!" Baird snapped as he moved to stand up, but found it hard when on the moving board.

"Come on." Max said as her arm went around his back and she helped him up. "Back upstairs with you." Max said as Baird glared at her, knowing if he didn't she'd try and hurt him more.

"Fine, whatever." Baird growled as he began walking with Max to leave the garage. As they opened the door he saw Sam. "Sam!" Baird snapped, wanting to chase her as she retreated but he felt Max's hand on his hip.

"Don't even think about it." Max stated to him as he looked towards her, seeing something different in her eyes. Almost...care? He raised an eyebrow at her curiously but she broke the eye contact.

"Fine just get me back upstairs." Baird stated as they kept walking.

"Looks like you might actually win the bet Marcus." Sam stated as she found the Sergeant outside, walking the perimeter.

"Why's that?" Marcus questioned as Anya walked with him, watching some of the gears scrambling at the docs, trying to get boats together.

"They're bickering non-stop today." Sam said as Marcus rolled his eyes at the statement.

"When don't they fight with each other." Marcus stated before seeing the smirk Sam held. "What else do you know?" Marcus asked curiously.

"That Baird made a move and pissed Maxine off." Sam said as Marcus grunted, shaking his head sadly at the mechanic for his actions some times.

"Dammit I may have to change my bet." Marcus said as he turned to Anya, who was trying to ignore their betting news.

Baird grunted as he hit the bed, Max having dragged him most of the way up to her quarters. "Fuck, you couldn't be more gentle?" Baird questioned as she went into the bathroom and returned with a wet rag and new bandages for him.

"Fuck, you couldn't have not put all your weight on me." Max countered as she sat down beside him, beginning to undo his bandages.

"Don't touch the goggles." Baird growled as Max reached for them.

"They're drenched in oil." Max stated as she tried again, but Baird moved quickly. "Fine, be difficult. I know how to get them." Max said before moving over and straddling his hips between her legs, pressing down on the bruises as she leaned up, grabbing the goggles off his head.

"Fuck." Baird growled in a pained pleasure at having this women on his lap. He tried to grab his goggles back, but she held them out of her reach, pressing her legs into his hips further before getting off him, leaving him slightly disappointed.

"I'll clean them off for you." Max said as Baird tried to get them back once more, but she got up and went into the bathroom.

"Better not break them." Baird growled before she came back out, the goggles clean of oil.

"I didn't." Max said as she sat back down beside him, beginning to change the bandages on his arms.

"When did you get gentle?" Baird asked sarcastically as she glared at him for a moment before continuing.

"Do you want me to just rip them off?" Max questioned as she held a bandage up.

"I don't even need them anymore. I'm fine now." Baird said as he indicated that his cuts on his arms had closed up. Max rolled her eyes at him before putting the bandages on the ground, beginning to wipe away the oil with the rag.

"You whine more than a new born baby, you know that?" Max questioned as Baird chuckled at her.

"At least I can save you all from being shot up by Stranded." Baird stated as Max pressed her knee into his hip, earning a grunt before he moved out of her knee. "Bitch." Baird grunted as she looked up at her.

"Pussy." Max countered as Baird gave her a sarcastic smile.

"That's sexy, I'd love to have some." Baird growled playfully as he leaned forward, only for Max to stop him by putting her hand to his chest.

"I'm not afraid to knock you out again Corporal." Max growled at him as Sam slowly opened the door slightly to listen to them.

"You wouldn't dare knock me out or Marcus will be hearing from me. I know you don't want that, do you?" Baird questioned with a smart-ass smile at her.

"Shut the fuck up." Max growled as she straddled his hips again, digging painfully into his bruises as she worked to get the oil off his neck.

"Fuck you tease." Baird grunted as he tried to get the women off him, unaware that Sam was in the doorway, barely containing her bursts of laughter and wanting to change her bet now.

"Fuck you dirty boy." Max growled back before she noticed how dirty that sounded and jumped off him, going into the bathroom to rise the rag off.

"Damn baby, don't run." Baird called after her with a sarcastic tone obvious in his tone, loving the way she bolted after her somewhat flirty comment.

"Shut up!" Max snapped back as she walked out, then noticing her open door, walking over and opening it to see Sam. "Why're you spying on us?" Max questioned as Baird sat up to see Sam.

"Was coming up to check on you guys. Didn't know I was interrupting something." Sam said with a large smirk at the raven haired women in the door.

"I was trying to get the oil off of Baird, but he keeps trying to distract me." Maxine stated as Sam just chuckled.

"Yeah, that's why you were in his lap." Sam said before letting her laughs out, quickly running to get away from Max before she attacked.

"I was not!" Max yelled after her before turning around, slamming the door behind her and going back over to Baird, who was smirking at her. "What?" Max questioned, obviously annoyed at the moment.

"Nothing." Baird said simply, arms folded behind his head in a cocky manner as she sat back down beside him, starting to work on the oil on his neck again.

"You're becoming a real pain in the ass." Max stated as Baird looked at the bandages on her arm, reaching over to lift them and check her injury, but her free hand smacked it away. "Leave it." Max said as Baird frowned at her, before using one hand to hold her free one back and pulling the bandages back with the other to see the stitched up gash on Max's arm.

"That from the roof?" Baird asked a bit surprised it had to be stitched up.

"Yep." Max said simply as she looked at the closed up wound, knowing the stitches would come out soon.

"You wrapped it wrong." Baird said as he sat up more, taking the bandages off her arm and re-wrapping them around a bit less tight than they had been.

"Why do you care if I did?" Max questioned, a bit surprised the mechanic would actually offer to wrap the wound the right way for her. She tossed the oil drenched rag aside, sitting beside Baird still.

"Because that way was more like a tourniquet. You want to lose blood to your hand Princess?" Baird questioned as Max looked over her arm.

"I'm pretty sure I was still getting blood to my hand Damon." Max said with a smirk as Baird's eye twitched in annoyance.

"Stop calling me Damon." Baird grunted before she ran her hand through his hair, bringing a slight red color to his face.

"You've got oil in your hair." Max stated as she showed him her hand, which had oil on it now.

"Really? And I thought it was hair gel." Baird stated sarcastically as Max rubbed her eyes with her non-oily hand, getting aggravated with the man.

"Come on, a bath's better than just a rag." Max said as she helped him up.

"God damn, I'm changing my bet." Marcus growled as Anya pulled out the bet paper beside him. The group had been sitting outside for a change to enjoy the nicer weather. They enjoyed the courtyard. Brought up bad memories, but it was a nice place to relax sometimes.

"When do yall head back out to Jacinto?" Dizzy questioned Marcus as Sam sat beside him.

"Whenever those two can stop trying to fuck each other and heal. Besides, Hoffman sent a few scouts into the area in disguise to try and figure out where they're getting the ideas to make robot Locust." Marcus said as Anya changed his bet.

"Ah well you can count me in on that mission. I wanna see for myself what those Stranded are up to." Dizzy said as he leaned back a bit.

"So where's Cole, Jace and Carmine this time?" Sam asked as she turned to Anya.

"Cole's got a sudden kick to play Thrashball more. They're out playing it down by the harbor." Anya stated as she put her paper of bets back.

"Ah, that makes sense that the superstar would want to return to playing Thrashball again." Sam said as Dizzy stood up.

"Well, I feel like eating. So I'll see yall later. I'm off to the kitchen." Dizzy said before walking away from the three.

"Whoo! That's what I'm talking about baby! Cant beat the Cole Train!" Cole whooped happily as Carmine and Jace panted heavily from the game.

"I give up. We should of known he wasn't going to go down without a fight." Carmine said as he stood up straight, having been hunched over to catch his breath.

"Damn, we're out of shape." Jace stated as he leaned against a column.

"Damn right you are baby. Gotta work out like me." Cole said as he held up the game winning ball triumphantly. "Just because the wars over don't mean you can slack." Cole stated as Carmine and Jace grunted, knowing Cole was probably gonna want them to go with him to the makeshift gym to work out.

"Please don't tell me..." Carmine was cut off by Cole's booming voice.

"Let's hit the gym baby!" Cole announced happily as he wrapped an arm around both Gears shoulders, starting to lead them towards the gym.

"Ugh he's gonna work us to the bone." Jace groaned before walking freely, knowing they'd have to go either way since you couldn't say no to the Cole Train.

"Fuck!" Baird yelped in pain as Max helped him redress after a shower. "Could you not try and hurt me?" Baird questioned as she ignored him, leaving him to lay down himself.

"No because you keep trying to get out of my grip. It's your fault if I hurt you in the process." Max said as Baird laid back down with a soft groan escaping his lips from being allowed to lay down without her near him.

"What're you doing?" Baird asked as he watched the Sergeant rummage through a box besides her desk.

"Nothing. Just finding something." Max stated before pulling out a mug from the box.

"Doing shots tonight Sergeant Prescott?" Baird asked with a smirk.

"No, I'm making you do them since you tricked me last night." Max said before lifting the box to reveal a small keg that Baird had yet to know.

"And how do you expect to get me to drink that?" Baird questioned with a cocky grin at her.

"I have my ways." Max said with a devious smirk as Baird moved to get up, but Max had him pinned quickly. "Aww Corporal Baird's scared of a little drink?" Max questioned with her devious smile still held.

"How do I know that isn't poison?" Baird questioned back as Max rolled her eyes at him.

"If you start gagging I'll give you a massage, sound good?" Max said as Baird looked her over incredulously, surprised by her sudden generosity.

_What did Sam say to her?_ "Alright fine." Baird said as he sat up fully, Max going over to fill the beer mug.

"We'll both drink." Max said as she pulled out a second mug. "First to give in loses." Max said as she handed Baird a mug, sitting next to him.

"You already know I'm gonna win." Baird said cockily as she rolled her eyes, moving the mug to his lips.

"Drink then smart-ass." Max said before chugging her whole mug down, Baird starting right after her. He started gagging right away. "Oh you are such a wuss." Max said as she looked at him disappointingly.

"Fuck did you put in this?" Baird asked as he finally stopped gagging.

"The usual stuff Dizzy uses. Nothing too hard for you. Unless you cant take whiskey or bourbon I mean." Max said as Baird smirked at her. "What?" Max asked curiously as he moved closer to her.

"Massage, now." Baird said as he rolled over so he was on his stomach.

"No, I'm drinking." Max said as Baird glared at her.

"You promised that if I started gagging, I'd get a massage, so start Princess." Baird said as Max glared at him, putting her mug down on the floor.

"You're a dick you little cheat." Max stated as she got up onto her knees.

"I've got one too if you wanna massage that." Baird said before grunting as Max pushed down on his bruises.

"Remember that I can knock you out." Max growled into his ear, making him shudder from the warmth of her breath and the smell of the mixed alcohols. She then moved over and spread his legs, moving between them.

"Woah what're you doing?" Baird asked as he moved to sit up, but she kept him down.

"Just shut up." Max groaned as the door opened slightly, Cole having come to check up on them and bring them dinner. His eyes widened slightly when he noticed Prescott on top of Baird.

"Fuck that feels nice." Baird groaned as she started with his shoulders. "Better than cement on top of me." Baird stated as Max growled, trying to resist the temptation of strangling him.

"I think I'll just come back later." Cole mumbled slightly before slowly closing the door to leave the two alone.

"So you like my muscles that are bigger than yours?" Baird questioned as Max moved her knee between his legs, right below his groin.

"Quiet, or I'll do worse than push on your bruises Damon." Max said as Baird groaned from her use of his first name.

"Baird, stop calling me Damon. We're not on a first name basis." Baird stated for the umpteenth time.

"If I'm giving you a massage right now we are." Max stated as her hands moved to his upper back.

"Fine then Maxine." Baird grunted as her hand caught a knot in his back, working at it. "Good to have a women around at hard times apparently." Baird stated with a sigh as she scowled at him.

"Do you want me to hurt you?" Max questioned, reminding him that her knee was between his legs by nudging it into him.

"No just keep going. Feels amazing." Baird said as Max sighed, continuing to work on the knot.

"You're going to pay for this, I hope you know that." Max stated as Baird looked back at her through his peripheral vision.

"Oh? And how's that Princess?" Baird asked as he noticed her devious smirk.

"Oh you'll see." Max growled playfully, confusing the mechanic slightly.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh dear, what does Maxine have planned for the mechanic this time? I hope you all enjoyed the chapter though. I thought it would be interesting to involve the bickering in the garage, Baird's favorite place. Thank you once more though for reading. Now please do me that favor and hit the review button. Next chapter will be up soon, which you all should know by now I mean the next day. Thanks once more for reading.<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Greetings once again. I would first off like to thank you all for the reviews that spiked last time. I love to recieve reviews. Now, I will let you all get right to the next chapter. But please do me a favor and review again. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Baird grunted as Max's bands rested just above his butt, rubbing the muscle around it. "You're such a tease." Baird grumbled as Max tried not to hit him.<p>

"I'm not a tease if I don't want to do nothing." Max stated as Baird chuckled beneath her, making her realize how his body rumbled with the chuckle.

"That's not what your lips said when they were against mine last night." Baird reminded as Max felt her face flush, quickly brushing it off.

"Except for you started it just to piss me off." Max said as she moved her hands onto Baird's hips, making him wince out of habit. "I'm not going to hurt you. Damn you're a wuss." Maxine stated as Baird growled at her.

"No, it's just every chance you get you go for my bruises, or as you're trying to show right now..." Baird pushed down into Max's knee, biting his lip to keep from grunting. "Going for there." Baird said as he pulled away quickly.

Max was slightly surprised that Baird actually had the balls to push his groin into her knee, slightly respecting him for it, before returning to his massage. "Ballsy move Baird." Max said as Baird chuckled at her comment. "But don't worry, I'm not gonna hurt you." Max said as Baird felt her hands move to his legs.

"Whats with the sudden being nice?" Baird asked suspiciously as he turned his head to look back at Max, grunting as he felt her hands move to his inner thighs. "Max..." Baird was about to talk but she cut him off.

"Are you trying to make me mad again?" Max asked as she smirked at him, knowing that what she was doing was a weakness of most men. She increased the pressure as Baird groaned and tried to pull away.

"No and stop that." Baird groaned as he wondered what came over Prescott.

"Roll over then. I'll start on the rest of you." Maxine said as Baird's eyes widened for a moment, but he didn't move.

"Uh no thanks. I don't feel like laying on my back right now." Baird said as Max moved so she was beside him again.

"What do I need to move you myself? Here." Max moved to try and help him roll over, but he wouldn't budge.

"Cant move right now Max." Baird said as their eyes locked, showing him the knowing glint in Max's gray eyes. She knew what she was doing to him by rubbing his legs, she knew and did it on purpose to torture the poor man. "Oh you're a bitch." Baird snapped as Max grinned at him.

"Why would you say that? I just gave you a massage Corporal." Max said as she laid down beside him.

"You were rubbing in between my legs on purpose to torture me." Baird growled as the door to their room opened, Cole striding in.

"Good yall are done in here. Thought I'd walked in on something bad earlier." Cole said as Max realized he must have seen her on top of Baird giving him a massage. "I brought yall some dinner, and a little treat." Cole said as Jace came in behind him with a cart that was covered by a blanket.

"What's under the sheet?" Max asked as Baird stayed on his stomach but watched.

"Since you two are stuck in here we decided bring you some entertainment." Cole said as he sat down on the bed beside Baird. Jace pulled the feet off to reveal a small monitor with a player for them to watch some movies. When Max wasn't looking he secretly slipped a small wrapper into Baird's hand, giving him a slight wink.

"Fuck did you find this thing?" Max asked as she stood up and inspected it.

"We found it in one of the abandoned rooms upstairs." Jace stated as he turned it on, checking it out quickly with Max's help.

"Cole what the fuck?" Baird grumbled quietly as he sat up, showing Cole what he had given him.

"What? Don't want yall to get into it unprotected. I help my boys out." Cole said with a smirk as Baird growled, shoving it under his pillow before Max saw.

"We're not trying to." Baird growled as Maxine looked back at them.

"Not trying to what Baird?" Max asked as Jace smirked at him, already knowing what Cole had given him.

"It's nothing don't worry about it." Baird stated before Cole stood from the bed.

"We'll let yall get to eating and whatever. We've got watch duty anyways. Have fun." Cole said with a wink at Cole as he glared at him. He then left with Jace following behind him.

"What was that about?" Max asked as she sat back down beside Baird, noticing him shift away from her a bit.

"Nothing." Baird stated before getting up to see what food Cole had brought them.

The two ate in somewhat silence before deciding to try and see what entertainment Cole and Jace had brought them. "The fuck is wrong with this thing?" Baird grunted as he sat at the end of the bed, trying to hook up the system.

Max sat back on the bed, her mind elsewhere as she traced the extra cog tag that was around her neck. Baird turned back to her to see it and furrowed his eyebrows, trying to figure out who the extra tag might belong to. "You get it Baird?" Max asked as she looked up.

"Uh almost." Baird grumbled before returning to the electronics before him. It took him a bit but he got it to work. "So, who's Cog tag is that?" Baird asked as he indicated the extra tag around Max's neck.

"Uh no ones." Max said as she looked away, but Baird wasn't going to settle for that answer as he moved closer to her.

"Come on, tell me." Baird said as he felt Max's hand find his hip, wincing slightly, but she did nothing.

"My fiance's, happy?" Max growled before standing up and going into the bathroom, closing the bathroom behind her.

Baird bit his lower lip before getting up, not knowing why since he'd never comfort a women, but he was going to try and get Maxine out of the bathroom. "Max." Baird called into her as he stood by the door.

Max rubbed water into her face as she tried to ignore Baird at the door. "What?" Max asked as she opened the door, her normal war-hardened women cover back. She tried to walk past him but he grabbed her by the waist. "Off Baird." Max growled as he lead her over to the bed and sat down with her beside him.

"I'm sorry Maxine." Baird said as he looked at the tag around her neck, able to see her hardened cover falter, on the verge of breaking.

"Don't." Max grumbled before taking a sigh to try and clear her thoughts.

Baird looked away for a second, knowing it went against everything he did. He was the smart-ass mechanic who pissed everyone off. He wasn't the one to comfort people. Especially not the daughter of the man who ran out on the COG. He was about to pull her closer to him, but she got up and went and got a drink from her keg. "Max." Baird stated to get her attention as she chugged a glass.

Max chugged one more glass before turning back to him. "What?" Max questioned as she sat down on her bed silently. Baird moved over to her before she could protest.

"Are you shitting me?" Marcus questioned Anya as they sat down in the main lobby of Azura.

"Hoffman said it himself. They're heading towards Anvil Gate and they've got more Stranded than before." Anya explained as Marcus groaned angrily, kicking a nearby table over.

"Fucking Stranded. Did he figure out who the fuck's leading them?" Marcus questioned as he rubbed his face with his hands, wishing all of the fighting would end.

"Not yet. The men Hoffman sent in never came back so we can only assume the worst." Anya stated as she leaned against a wall, watching Marcus, feeling bad for him since he had wanted the war to end so badly, and now the Stranded were trying to start another war.

"Fuck!" Marcus snapped as he kicked the same table, breaking it in half this time. "We don't have time for this! What's Hoffman doing right now?" Marcus questioned as he turned back to Anya.

"He sent some troops there to help protect Anvil Gate. He also said that once we're ready he wants us to head over to Anvil Gate." Anya said as Marcus turned away from her.

"I need a drink. Someone go tell the two jackasses to heal quick because we've got to get to Anvil Gate." Marcus said before walking out of the room.

Baird grunted as Maxine pinned him to his bed, an annoyed smile on her face as Baird held the same for her. "I told you I didn't want to talk about it." Max growled as Baird's hands went to her shoulders, flipping her over quickly and pinning her down.

"Well I want to know Maxine. You're more interesting like this than depressed." Baird said as Max struggled beneath him to get free. He grunted as her knee caught his groin, but he kept his ground.

"Fuck, what you ain't got nothing there?" Max questioned cockily as Baird glared at her.

"You already know something's down there Princess." Baird stated as Max gave up struggling, knowing that the man above her had her beat in weight and wouldn't be able to budge him now if a low blow didn't work. "Now talk to me." Baird growled softly, just then noticing how close their faces were.

"I already told you what happened. There's nothing more to say." Max said as she put her hands to his chest, trying to push him back. She then noticed his eyes weren't on her own, but on her lips, and tried not to let her face tint red. How could she be feeling affection towards this man? She pushed every man away, but this mechanic didn't take the hint. He kept coming back, kept trying to spark something in her that died two years previous.

"Max, you're lying to me." Baird said as his hands rested on either side of her, making sure to keep himself above her and not touch her for fear she might become more angry with him.

"What do you care anyways." Max growled as she looked away, only to feel Baird's eyes on her.

"Because we're friends." Baird said as he mentally gagged, not used to emotional stuff.

"That don't mean there's nothing else I need to tell you." Max stated as Baird rolled his eyes at her.

"Tell me Max, or I'll make you." Baird stated as he smelled the alcohol on her, trying not to get to into the idea of being on top of a women who could possible be drunk and he wouldn't know it.

"Oh really? How do you except to make me then Damon?" Max questioned with a cocky smirk at him as he groaned from the use of his first name again.

"I'll show you." Baird growled before leaning in, crushing his lips into Maxine's as she grunted in disapproval before going silent.

_Fuck, why not. Sam did say give him a pity kiss._ Max kissed him back gently as Baird groaned in approval, gently moving off of her, not letting the kiss break, before moving up more on the bed, moving her with him.

Baird groaned as Max tried to get on top of him, but he kept her off, surprising her with his strength even though he was injured. "God dammit." Baird grunted as Max pulled from him, before pulling the man on top of her.

"Fucking want this so go ahead." Max said before Baird dove back in for round two, trying to get his tongue involved, but being careful not to piss off the women for fear of being knocked out again. "Damon, be glad I'm giving you this, don't push it." Max warned as she broke the kissing again.

Baird groaned before Maxine re-connected their lips, smirking as she slid her own tongue into his mouth, but Baird wasn't going to let that. He fought back. Both battling each other once more, battling for dominance over the other. Baird grunted as Max bit his lip slightly, finding her roughness a definite turn on.

Max smirked as she realized he liked the roughness, and moved her hands to his hip, applying gentle pressure to where the bruises were, but not enough to hurt him.

"Hey you two..." Sam stopped dead in her tracks after opening the door, the two injured gears parting quickly. "And now I'm going to go scrub my eyes and vomit." Sam said before turning to walk away.

"Where were we." Baird groaned slightly, delving in once more, but Max pushed him off. "Ah god damn you Sam." Baird grunted angrily as he rolled off of Max onto his back.

"Fucking need to learn to lock the door." Max groaned as Baird rubbed his eyes in frustration as Max got up and got another drink.

"Mind getting me one?" Baird asked before Max poured a second glass, handing it to him and sitting back down next to him. He tried to mimic Max and down the drink, but ended up gagging again.

"You're such a pussy. You cant handle anything but beer, can you?" Max questioned as Baird glared at her.

"I can handle you pretty well, cant I?" Baird asked knowingly as Max glared at him before he leaned in to try and start the earlier activities again, but she pulled away.

"You're pushing it Baird." Max stated as the mechanic growled, laying back on the bed.

"You cant deny you didn't like it." Baird stated as he kept his knowing smirk at her.

"Fuck you." Maxine stated as Baird smiled at her more.

"Alright then let's get started." Baird growled playfully before Max tried to hit him. "Geez cant a guy joke around a bit?" Baird questioned as Max put her mug down on the floor, leaning closer to him.

"Not when that person is you Damon." Max said with a taunting smirk before he took the advantage and caught her lips on his again. "Dammit!" Max hissed as she pulled away.

"Shouldn't have leaned forward." Baird said with a smirk before Max's hand landed on his hip. "Don't." Baird growled before Max leaned over, nipping at his bottom lip to torture him. "Fuck you you little tease." Baird grumbled as she stood up with a victorious smirk, before Sam came back.

"Thank god I didn't walk in on you two exploring each others mouths." Sam said as Max glared at her, but Baird just smiled happily.

"Shut up. You're the one who didn't knock so it was your fault." Max said as Baird laid out more on the bed, ready to settle in for the night.

"Well you two are about to be mad. Guess who's on their way to Anvil Gate." Sam said as Max's expression turned angry.

"Are you fucking with us?" Baird asked as he sat up.

"They left their other base and are on their way to Anvil Gate right now. Hoffman's sent a bunch of troops, but he's sending us too when you two are better." Sam said as Max growled in rage.

"I'll kill them all before they have a chance to even see Anvil Gate." Max growled furiously.

"Just don't try and kill anyone of us this time." Sam said before receiving a fierce glare from Max. "I'm gonna go before you two start going at each other again." Sam said before turning and fleeing the room.

"So...does this mean no more fun tonight then?" Baird asked with a smirk at Max to try and get her to calm down a bit and be less angry.

Max glared at him before turning the lights out. "You tell me." Max said as Baird groaned slightly, laying back.

"I'll take that as a no then." Baird said before feeling Max crawl up onto his bed, looking towards her a bit confused.

"You're lucky I still feel bad for getting you hurt." Maxine stated as Baird wrapped an arm around the raven haired women.

"Maxine Prescott actually feels bad for something she did?" Baird asked sarcastically before grunting as her hand caught his hip. "Let go." Baird groaned as he pried her hand from his hip.

"Then don't start with me." Max said as Baird chuckled beside her.

"Fine Princess, since you're so sensitive all of a sudden." Baird said with a smirk, before being hit on the stomach by Maxine.

"Knock it off." Max growled as she got up from his bed, only for Baird's hand to catch hers and pull her right back down.

"Fine then, how's about we go with what we were doing until Sam interrupted." Baird stated as Max chuckled at him slightly for his persistence even though she knew his only pursuit was pleasure with her and pissing her off.

"You're just really wanting to get laid aren't you? Newsflash, I don't want to." Max stated as Baird glared at her through the darkness of the room.

"No I'm not trying to sleep with you. You can stop flattering yourself Princess." Baird stated before Max got up and went over to her own bed.

"Go to bed Corporal." Max said before Baird gave in and decided nothing else was going to happen tonight, so he rolled over and went to sleep.

The next morning Baird woke up to see Max gone. "Where did she go?" Baird wondered as he got up to look for the Sergeant.

Max growled as she walked out of Colonel Hoffman's office, having decided to go to him herself about what was going to happen at Anvil Gate. He also had deemed it time to serve her her punishment for the events of the previous mission. "Who the fuck would decide to stick me with medic duty. It's unholy." Max growled as she got onto an elevator to return to her floor.

She knew that her punishment wouldn't start though until the future Anvil Gate attacks ended, but it still boiled her blood to know she's have to be helping _more_ gears. "Where were you?" Baird asked as he walked out of Max's room just as she reached the floor.

"Talking to Hoffman. I see that you're able to move on your own now." Maxine stated as Baird shrugged, before noticing the bandages that had been on her arm were gone, along with the stitches.

"I see you got your stitches out." Baird replied as she returned the shrug. "Well, I feel like breakfast that hasn't been delivered by Cole. You coming?" Baird asked as their eyes locked.

"Sure, why not. Not like the day can get any worse." Max grumbled before turning around to head back to the elevator.

"Don't jinx it now." Baird stated with a smirk as she glared at him.

"Shut up before I hit your bruises." Max stated as Baird gave her a cocky smile.

"Go ahead. They don't hurt as much today thanks to your little massage yesterday." Baird stated as they got in the elevator, Baird standing closer than needed to Maxine.

"You're trying to get me angry today, aren't you?" Max asked as Baird held a cocky smile still for her.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I thought we were bicker buddies." Baird stated sarcastically before he felt Max's hand land on his hip and squeeze. "Gotta move over a little. You're not gonna be getting much from there." Baird stated with a smirk as Max glared at him.

"At least this means I wont have to be helping your lazy ass around anymore." Max said as Baird's smirk faded, realizing that meant they didn't need to be around one another all day now. _But what if I want to be around her more. _He mentally hit himself for allowing himself to weaken for this women.

"Max..." Baird cut himself short as the elevator stopped at their needed floor.

"We're here." Maxine stated as she walked out of the elevator, Baird following behind her.

_How could she make me weaken? I'm the smart-mouthed joke maker, not the fall for a Gear women man._ Baird shook his head to get rid of his thoughts as he followed behind Max. "So what're you planning on doing after all this Stranded crap is done?" Baird asked curiously, just wanting to make small talk with the Sergeant.

"Don't know. Might leave Azura and go see what I can make of Sera. What about you Corporal? You gonna just stick around in this hotel until the next challenge?" Max asked as they got into the mess hall.

"Probably. It's nice here, you have to admit. Plus I've got as many challenges as I want with all the broken shit around here." Baird said as Max nodded in agreement. "What city are you going to try though? Since you're going to leave Azura." Baird stated, not liking the sound of her leaving. Who would he have to bicker with. Sam, yeah he knew she'd start again. But it's not like he'll climb into a bed and start exploring her mouth, as she put his and Max's actions last night.

"I'll just look around. Maybe head to Char. Or just hang around Anvil Gate." Max stated as Baird looked over her, keeping a mask of interest though he did want the final Prescott to stay with them longer.

"Why head back to Char. Nothing's left there." Baird grunted as they sat down at a table to talk more.

"It's ground zero of my father's mistakes." Max said with a shrug as Baird turned away, feeling bad that this women would have to deal with the mistakes that her father had done. "Might as well see what I can do there, if anything can be salvaged or rebuilt there." Max said as Baird turned back to her.

"Or you can just stay with us and help rebuild anywhere." Baird stated before he realized how that might have sounded. How it may have said, don't leave us.

"I think Hoffman's got enough people helping out here." Maxine stated as Baird looked down at his food, going silent to eat the usually bland grub they served. Max had noticed how it sounded though when Baird said that she should stick with the COG. The two ate in silence before dropping their trays, walking out of the mess hall.

"So Max, can I ask you something?" Baird asked as they walked, keeping a nonchalant tone to his voice.

"What is it Corporal?" Max questioned as they walked outside into the courtyard.

"About that Cog tag. You still miss him, don't you?" Baird asked as Max's eyes widened at his question, it being so random and out of nowhere.

Baird tried to keep the gag in from how he sounded. "I guess." Max grunted as she looked away from him, her cold gray eyes landing on some space in the distant. Truth was, she really was starting to pull away, realize that what Hoffman has said was true. She couldn't hang back in the past and try and fix what happened. She had to move on.

"I'm gonna go to my garage for a bit." Baird stated as he turned to walk away, but Max's hand caught his hip, making him look towards her a bit confused.

"Why is it you're so interested in this subject? About me?" Max questioned the mechanic as he shrugged at her, keeping to his normal attitude since he finally realized there couldn't be anything between them. She still loved her late fiance, so he wasn't going to try and see if they would have a chance of having anything.

"I'm your friend. Just trying to make sure you're not going soft Prescott." Baird stated before turning and walking away, leaving a confused Prescott behind as he left for his safe-haven garage.

_Or he likes you. Would explain the want to kiss so much._ Max grunted as she wiped the thought from her head, wondering where such a thing had come from, before turning to leave, only bumping into Jace and Carmine. "Hey Prescott. You and Baird look better today." Carmine stated as he noticed the bit of confusion in the seemingly always cold, dark eyes.

"Something wrong?" Jace asked, seeing the confusion as well.

"Not at all. Just out for a walk." Maxine stated as she walked past them, but they knew what was going on. They had been watching to see if they could get a chance of winning the bet.

"Is he seriously trying to deny her? Thought he liked Prescott." Carmine stated once they noticed Prescott was out of sight, but she wasn't out of range to hear them.

"It's Baird, who knows what's running through that cluttered mind." Jace said with a chuckle before they left to go to the mess hall and eat.

"It's impolite to eavesdrop." Sam spoke up behind Max, causing her to jump and reach for her pistol out of reflex.

"Says the one who stood in my doorway yesterday to watch Baird and I." Max growled as she turned to face Sam.

"Speaking of blonde, where is he?" Sam asked as Max turned, starting to walk again.

"He's better today. He can move without me having to carry him. he went to his garage." Max stated as Max read the little bit of confusion left on the gears face easily. She could tell she was thinking about something about their relationship, and that it was driving her mad.

"I'm gonna help you with something." Sam said before she began to push Max off.

Baird grunted angrily as he listened to Cole speak to him, trying to hide under the Armadillo. The Thrashball player had came into his garage soon after him and refused to leave him alone it seemed. He was talking about anything, just trying to drive the poor mechanic crazy. "Cole, shut the fuck up before I shoot you." Baird finally snapped as she rolled out from under the Armadillo, seeing the grin on Cole's face.

"Aw baby I thought you liked Thrashball." Cole said as he looked down at the man on the floor.

"I'm a Sharks fan, not a Cougar." Baird growled before going back to work.

"But that don't mean you can love the game in general. Why don't you come out and play with Jace, Carmine and us." Cole stated as Baird rolled his eyes at him.

"Yeah, no thanks. I think I'd rather have another wall of cement fall on my head this time." Baird growled as Cole chuckled at him.

"Your loss baby. I'll just let you get back to your lover away from home." Cole said before turning to leave, but Baird pulled out from under the Armadillo.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Baird questioned, obviously annoyed with the man he'd been friends with for so long.

"Oh nothing baby. Just Sam came and told us yall were having a little bit of getting to know each other last night." Cole said as Baird stood up angrily.

"There's nothing between Prescott and I. Cant a guy get a little kiss in on a boring night without being accused of matrimony." Baird growled as Cole began laughing at him.

"Hey relax my man. We ain't accusing yall of that. Just glad to see you're having fun." Cole said before turning to leave again, leaving behind a very angry mechanic who went back to working on the Armadillo.

"Fucking need a new squad who can keep to their own business." Baird grumbled as he heard the door to the garage open again. "Cole get the fuck out of here before I try and shoot you." Baird growled as he stayed under the machine, not bothering to see if it actually was Cole.

"The hell got up your ass this morning?" Sam questioned as Baird growled, still annoyed with the Private for interrupting his and Max's fun time last night.

"People like you who wont leave me alone." Baird growled before yelping as Sam grabbed him by his legs and pulled him out from under the Armadillo. "Never touch me or pull me like that again!" Baird snapped angrily as Sam just rolled her eyes at him.

"Someone's here to see you Damon so you might want to stop throwing a fit." Sam stated as Baird glared at her before going back under the machine.

"Tell them fuck off. I'm busy." Baird snarled as Sam looked towards the garage, motioning for Max to follow her in, though the raven haired gear wasn't happy about it.

"That's a mean thing to say to someone who last night let you stick your nasty tongue down their throat." Sam said as Baird jumped, smacking his forehead on the underside of the Armadillo and yelling out in pain.

"Sam I'm gonna fucking trade you to those Stranded myself this time. Fuck letting Cole call the shots." Baird growled as he rolled out, only to see she was telling the truth when Sergeant Prescott was there with her.

"There, he's out. Now you talk to him." Sam said as Baird sat up, a bit confused on what was going on. Sam left, leaving only Baird and Max to themselves.

"What're you doing here?" Baird questioned, distinctly remembering leaving Prescott in the courtyard.

"I want to talk to you for a minute Baird." Max stated as Baird looked at her curiously. "About something Sam told me." Max said as Baird furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"What did Sam tell you?" Baird questioned as Max sat down beside him.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh dear, what is it that Sam told to Maxine? You're going to have to wait until next time to find out. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. It's always a pleasure to see the many hits I get on my stories. Thanks once more, and remember to review. Next chapter coming soon!<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Greetings once more readers. I am lucky to be able to post this chapter. I am in the middle of helping my family to celebrate my sister's birthday, but I could not stray from my chapter a day quota. As promised, here is the next chapter. I hope you all enjoy, and please do review afterwards for me.**

* * *

><p>"Tell me Max." Baird said as he set his tools down and looked towards her.<p>

"She told me the reason why you're so interested in my information Damon." Max said as Baird cringed at the use of his first name again.

"Oh, and what's the reason?" Baird questioned, kind of interested in hearing what Sam had told the Sergeant.

"Pretty interesting reason actually." Max said as Baird glared at her.

"Then tell me what's the reason." Baird growled at her as their eyes locked.

"You're falling for me." Max stated as Baird's eyes widened for a moment before he got control over himself.

"What're you talking about?" Baird questioned as he leaned back against the Armadillo, breaking his eye contact with Maxine.

"The constant checking me out apparently, trying to get me in bed, trying to get your tongue into my mouth. Sam told me that was the reason why." Max said as Baird felt his anger rise towards Sam, getting up quickly. "Where do you think you're going?" Maxine asked as he moved towards the door.

"To shoot Sam." Baird growled before he felt Max's hand grab him by the hip, just then noticing that she had gotten up to follow him.

"Just tell me if it's true or not." Max stated as Baird glared at her for bringing this up. He knew he couldn't have her, and now she was going to tease him for wanting her? This women was evil, and he knew it.

"Why?" Baird questioned as he saw a spark of anger in Max's eyes before she let go of him. "What do you care about their little fucked up rumors?" Baird asked as Max glared at him.

"Fine just forget it then Damon. Want to be a jackass again, fine." Max growled before walking past him to leave. Oh no, Baird wasn't going to let her get away that quick, especially after breaking the don't use his first name rule.

"Tell me why you care if there is or isn't something between us then Maxine." Baird snapped as she stopped at the door.

"Why fucking bother, go back to trying to fix up your god damned Armadillo Corporal Baird." Sergeant Prescott snapped back before walking out, leaving Baird obviously confused before he went to follow after the women.

"Maxine." Baird called after her as he walked out of the garage after her. He received a fierce glare from her before she turned to walk the other way from him. "Max!" Baird snapped at her as he followed her until they were outside.

"Quit following me Corporal Baird." Max growled angrily at the mechanic.

"Then stop fucking running away from me." I growled back at her as I noticed the gears around the area watching us. "What the fuck are you all looking at?" I snapped angrily at them before they turned to return to their business.

"No get the fuck out of my sight Corporal. I try and have a serious conversation but you throw a god damn fit so fuck it." Max growled as she turned to walk away, but Baird grabbed her by the waist and dragged her into the nearest door to talk.

"The fuck just happened?" Marcus questioned at the sudden outbursts of the two techy team members, having been outside working with Anya on a new plan for Anvil Gate.

"I have no idea." Anya stated before returning to the paper that had their plan written out on it so far.

"Let go of me!" Max growled at Baird before her knee collided with his groin, making the man groan in pain, but he refused to double over gasping for air. He held tight to her.

"No you're going to tell me why the fuck you care about what Sam told you. So what. What does it matter if there is or isn't something between us? Not like anything's going to happen!" Baird snapped at her, telling the truth most of anything. He knew there wouldn't be anything between them because of her late fiance, and he knew she probably knew it too.

"Let go of me now Corporal." Max snapped as her knee tried to get his weak zone once more, but he flipped her around so her back was to him, holding her like he would a downed grub that he wanted to use as a meat shield.

"Then fucking answer me Prescott!" Baird barked at her before she finally managed to get free from him, though he didn't know how.

"Not before you tell me if it's true what Sam told me." Max snapped back at him as Sam and Cole hid around the corner to listen to the two, keeping out of sight.

"Yes god dammit! You fucking happy?" Baird barked at her, furious that she managed to get his confession of infatuation out of him. Her eyes had softened from her rage, but were full of shock now. Baird looked away at her silence, before skulking off, not wanting to wait for her answer to his question.

"Baird." Max called after him but he wouldn't stop. He kept walking until we was at the beach of Azura, walking down to the shore and sitting down, burying his face in his hands. She'd broken him, his tough guy, smart-ass exterior had been broken. She knew now that he did indeed care for her. She knew the hard-headed man had a weakness now.

Max groaned as she leaned against the wall behind her, her hands going over her face. She hadn't expected the answer he gave. She expected a no, he was her friend and he was just having fun with her. She hadn't thought her own assumption would have been correct about the Corporal.

"Well are you going to go after him?" Sam asked as she leaned against the wall opposite her, a bit ways down the hall though.

"Fuck off. You're the cause for this. There wouldn't have been a problem if you people wouldn't butt in on things." Max snapped at Sam before Cole opened his mouth to answer, but her rage silenced the man.

"I was only trying..." Max cut Sam off before she could continue.

"To fuck up a friendship? Because you people have your little bets?" Max questioned as their eyes widened, not knowing she knew of the bet. "Yeah, I knew about the god damn bet about us. I hear things. I'm not stupid. Now why don't you fucking morons just butt the fuck out of things for once!" Max snapped furiously before walking off in a rage, not caring about the crowd that had formed.

"Oh Marcus is going to be mad." Sam said as she looked towards Cole.

"Marcus? Think about Hoffman. He's gonna be furious that Delta squad's getting fucked up." Cole stated as he hoped that Colonel Hoffman hadn't already heard or seen the big fight between the Sergeant and Corporal.

Max had walked until she came to the harbor of Azura, considering if it would be a better idea to head on out to Anvil Gate alone now. "Better than being stuck with the fucked up Delta." Max muttered to herself before hearing someone clear their throat. She turned to see Colonel Hoffman behind her. _Fuck, of course he heard me._

"Sergeant Prescott." Colonel Hoffman greeted as he walked past her, examining some of their newer warships.

"Colonel Hoffman." Maxine greeted back before the man turned to her.

"You enjoy getting yourself into trouble, don't you Maxine?" Hoffman questioned as Max turned away from him.

"Not me sir, your precious Delta squad enjoys causing it." Maxine said as the Colonel sighed at her response. He motioned for her to follow him, the Sergeant already knowing a speech was coming.

Baird groaned as he rubbed his hand over his face, having been sitting on the beach for probably near three hours now. "Baird." Marcus called as he walked down the beach towards him.

"Fuck off Marcus. I'm pissed off and if you start something with me I'll snap even more." Baird growled as he kept his eyes on the water in front of him.

Sergeant Fenix said nothing before sitting down beside him, offering a cold beer to the mechanic. He didn't take it. "She's leaving you know." Marcus stated to Baird, which got him to look towards him.

"What do you mean?" Baird questioned as Marcus took a few gulps from his own beer.

"Maxine talked to Hoffman about an hour and a half ago. She's heading out to Char after the Anvil Gate mission's done." Marcus stated as Baird turned back to the water.

"Of course she is." Baird growled before accepting the beer now, taking it and chugging it down quickly. _She'd do anything to get away from me now probably._

"She's going because Hoffman said he doesn't want her causing anymore trouble, and she agreed." Marcus stated as Baird's eyebrows furrowed in thought.

"How much of our fighting did you hear?" Baird questioned Fenix as he leaned back in the sand.

"Enough." Marcus said as he watched a Raven take off from the Raven's nest. "Enough to know that you shouldn't have walked off." Marcus stated as Baird scoffed at his statement.

"And be attacked by her? No thanks." Baird growled as Marcus chuckled at him, which caught him off guard and angered him.

"Doubt she would have done that." Marcus said before finishing his own beer.

"Oh? What's the all-mighty Fenix know now that I don't? Huh?" Baird questioned with his normal mean sarcastic tone.

"That she had called after you to stop you, but you didn't. And that she yelled at Sam and Cole for causing that." Marcus stated as Baird shook his head at him.

"That bitch is like a ticking time bomb ready to go anytime." Baird stated as Marcus let out a rare laugh.

"She's not the only one." Anya stated as she walked down to them.

"Oh yeah, Marcus is too. I forgot. It's been so long since he's yelled at a Locust." Baird said with a smirk as Marcus shook his head at him this time.

"You're the one who'd snap at the women you've fallen for." Marcus stated as Baird glared at him furiously.

"Fuck off Fenix." Baird snapped as he moved to get up, but Anya stopped him.

"Baird, just to tell you a little something, we're all pretty sure she likes you back. You just gotta prove you're not a pervert." Anya stated as Baird glared at her, getting up and walking off.

"Like hell that that bitch likes me." Baird growled before he looked at the watch post, noticing the familiar raven haired women shooting targets with her Long shot from it.

"Hey baby, you feel like a drink?" Cole asked as he walked over to Baird.

"I feel like a Dizzy size drink." Baird stated as Cole smirked at him before the two left.

"He hates me." Max grumbled as she let her finger pull the trigger.

Bam, down it went.

"He wants me to fuck him." Max grumbled as she shot at another target and missed, almost hitting a boat. "He wants to drive me insane." Max muttered as she shot again, this time hitting the target.

"Damn, nice shot!" A gear down by the targets called, but she ignored him.

"He wants me to move on." Max muttered quietly, no longer talking about the mechanic as she shot the target and it shattered.

"Holy shit!" The same gear yelped before moving to get away.

"He took a wall falling on him for me." Max muttered as she felt her chest tightening, unaware that she had a visitor standing a few feet behind her. She pulled out her Snub Pistol and began using it.

Damn, so close.

"He wants to get away from me." Max growled as she fired again, hitting the target and splitting it in half.

Anya kept silent as she watched the final Prescott, remembering her mental battles over how she felt about Marcus.

"He's falling for me but doesn't want to." Prescott growled before she dropped the Snub, leaning back in her chair.

"He's drinking right now till he feels nothing." Anya put in as Max jumped up from her seat, turning around angrily.

"How long have you..." Anya cut her off.

"Long enough. Max, you should talk with Baird before the mission tomorrow." Anya stated as the raven haired women scoffed before turning around.

"I'm not talking to that little pansy. He can go get shot for all I care." Max growled before picking her Snub back up and firing.

"Max, please just listen to me and go talk to him. I'm not Sam, I'm not trying to push you into something you don't want to do. I'm just saying, you'd regret it if you keep pushing him away." Anya said as Max looked down at the targets, many of them having been shot down by her. Anya then walked away to let Max have some more time alone.

Baird grunted as he set down his shot glass, having done almost twenty shots now. "Baird I think you've had enough. It's only a little past five. It's still too early to drink like this." Cole stated as Baird leaned back in his chair.

"I'm fine. Set me up again." Baird said as he held his shot glass out to the bartender for another fill. He did so silently and immediately Baird downed it.

"You'll be blowing chunks before seven blonde." Sam stated as Baird ignored her, still furious with her.

"Oh fuck. That's a gear there." Baird mumbled as he looked at a calendar the bartender had behind the counter, seeing the women holding up her lancer and wearing loose armor, giving a flirty look to the camera. Somehow though Baird could see Maxine doing such a pose, only an angry look, not flirty.

"He's gonna be long gone here soon." Dizzy stated with a chuckle at the mechanic.

Max walked into the bar to find Dizzy, not noticing the blond at the counter. "Dizzy, I need another keg for my quarters." Max stated to him as Baird's ears perked up at her voice.

"Fuck, I just gave you that one two weeks ago. I'll be back." Dizzy said as he got up to go get Max her keg.

"Another, now." Baird growled at the bartender, which he quickly obliged. He downed it quickly and held out his glass again.

"Baird that's enough now." Cole said as he moved to take the glass, but Baird pushed him off.

"Like hell if it's enough. Ain't enough until I'm out like a light." Baird snapped at the man as Max finally noticed him, seeing the already drunken mechanic doing shots at the counter.

"The hell?" Max wondered aloud as she watched Baird and Cole bicker over Baird wanting more shots.

"He's had almost twenty-four now." Sam stated to Max as she noticed Baird get off the stool and stumble a bit.

"No I'm gonna go do it." Baird slurred at Cole as he turned around and went over to the large keg Dizzy had placed in the bar. He got a mug and filled it. "I can handle my liquor." Baird said cockily before downing it, before spitting most of it back up a minute later.

"God damn it." Max growled as she walked over and snatched the mug from his hands, re-filling it and downing it herself. "You cant drink Dizzy's special blend Baird." Max snapped at the man as he leaned against the counter, his eyes not on hers but her chest.

"I think I can take your special blend." Baird growled huskily as Max filled her mug again, chugging it quickly.

"Cole get him out of the bar. He cant handle his liquor like a man." Maxine stated as Baird moved over towards her.

"I can handle a women like a man if she'd let me." Baird growled as he let a hand rest on the Sergeant's hip, making a red come to her face.

"The fuck did you just say to me?" Max questioned as she turned to him, but he snatched the mug from her lips and replaced it with his own lips.

"Alright that's enough. Come on Baird now." Cole said as he and Sam tried to get the man away from Prescott, but he wasn't ready to budge.

"You fuckin' broke me Prescott." Baird growled as their eyes locked, Max finally seeing the pain in his eyes.

"Get him out of here." The bartender finally spoke up as he finished cleaning up the liquor he'd spat back out.

"You don't even care that you did either. You don't give a damn bout me." Baird snarled as he threw his arms up into the air in frustration as Max watched silently.

"Come on Damon." Sam said as she and Cole kept trying to get him to move, but he wasn't done with his drunken confessions.

"All you care about is you, not me, you. Or your fiance who isn't coming..." Baird was cut short by Max's fist colliding with his jaw. He stared at her a bit shocked before getting back up.

"You'd better get him out of here now or I'll get Hoffman." The bartender snarled as Max moved to leave, Baird following.

"No I'm not...done with you yet Prescott." Baird growled as he followed her outside.

"Baird come on buddy." Cole said as he tried to get a hold on Baird, but the man wouldn't hold still.

"You fucking broke me and don't care! You hurt me on the mission, I let it go. You hurt me again Max." Baird groaned as their eyes locked before Baird tripped over a cart that had been in the hall and fell to the floor.

Max looked down at him sadly as he tried to get back up but needed Cole and Sam's help. "Get him out of here." Max stated before Baird began groaning, looking ready to be sick. "Aw fuck, here we go." Max growled before grabbing a bucket off the cart and shoving it in front of Baird before he threw back up the alcohol.

"We need to get him to bed." Cole stated as the mechanic stopped finally.

"Take him up to my quarters. Hoffman's gonna make me work as medic, fine. I'll start with him again." Max growled before leading them towards the elevator.

"You don't care about me, you never did." Baird groaned sadly as Max looked back at him, seeing the depression in his eyes and feeling her chest tighten again.

"I'll take him you two. Just go do whatever." Max stated to Cole and Sam as she took Baird by the shoulders, making sure to keep him balanced.

"Uh uh baby. I don't think it would be a good idea..." Max cut Baird off with her furious glare.

"I've got him, just go." Max growled before they got on the elevator, going back up to her floor.

"Why're you doing this to me?" Baird questioned drunkenly as Max kicked her door open and led him over to the bed he's been using, having him lay down before going and getting a bucket to make sure if he vomited, it wouldn't be on her floor.

"Because you're not going to leave me alone anyways." Max growled as she started searching through a box before pulling out a small vial. She walked over to Baird as he watched her hips.

"You don't care about me so just leave me alone." Baird growled before Max grabbed him by the jaw and opened his mouth, pouring the liquid in the vile into his mouth before hitting his throat to make him swallow. "Oh god that's awful!" Baird yelped after she let go of him.

"So are you but I'm not complaining." Max said before Baird pulled her down to eye level with her, connecting their lips.

"You're a fucking bitch, and I hate that I feel this way about you." Baird groaned as Max sighed from the sadness in his eyes.

"Just shut up and go to sleep." Max said before trying to pull from his grip, but he wouldn't allow that.

"Why? Why cant you feel this way back?" Baird asked drunkenly as Dizzy walked in with the new keg, only to see the two. "Why?" Baird asked again before letting her go and rolling over, letting the alcohol out of his system and into the bucket beside the bed.

"Uh how did he get up here?" Dizzy asked as Max stood up.

"I dragged his drunken ass up here. I gave him some of that medicine shit you gave me." Max said as Dizzy put the keg in the corner of her room.

"Better hope he don't try and mount you Prescott. That boy can be bad when drunk." Dizzy said as Max rolled her eyes at him.

"I think I'll be fine Dizzy. Thanks for the keg though." Max said as he nodded before leaving.

"What did your fiance have that I don't?" Baird spoke up as Max winced her chest tightening once more in pain. She looked down at the blond gear before walking away. "Maxine." Baird called after her as she closed the bathroom door behind her.

She took in a few deep breaths quickly to try and calm herself. You need to move on from him. _He's dead! Nothing more to do._ "He'll be fine soon and be able to leave." Max assured herself before going back into the main room, only to see Baird had passed out finally.

It was about an hour and a half again before Baird woke up, throwing up again into the bucket. "Oh my stomach." Baird whined as Max watched him from her chair.

"You'll be fine soon." Max said as Baird looked up, remembering everything he said, everything he did when so drunk.

"What did you give me?" Baird questioned the Sergeant.

"It dulls the effects of the alcohol and makes you expel it from your system." Max stated as Baird rolled onto his back.

"Why did you bring me up here? You hate me." Baird groaned as Max watched him sadly.

"You weren't going to leave me alone anyways. And I don't hate you." Max stated as Baird sat up to try and get up, but knew he wouldn't be able to. His head was pounding too badly, and his stomach doing somersaults to try and expel what had been in it.

"Yeah, right. That's the worst shit I've ever heard." Baird growled as Max walked over to him, sitting beside him silently.

Maxine looked over the hungover man, mind traveling to the fact that she had caused this. She had put him in such pain that he went and drank himself sick. His confessions of infatuation for her, though most of it drunk, were true and she knew it. She sighed as Baird tried to move away from her, but her hand pinned him down. "Baird, we need to talk." Max said as the Corporal glared at her.

"No, you need to fuck off and let me leave." Baird growled as he sat up, this time ignoring the pounding in his head and want to vomit again.

"How's about you stop acting like a child and sit and be quiet." Max growled back at him as they both held glares for one another.

"No because you're just going to try and knock me out." Baird snarled as their eyes locked accidentally. He turned away quickly, though both could easily see the anger, and sadness in each others eyes.

"No, I'm not. Knock you out one time and you hold it against me forever." Max growled as she turned away from Baird as well for a moment before turning back. "Baird I wanted to talk to you about what you told me when you were drunk." Max stated as Baird tried to get up, but she wasn't going to allow that. She pinned him to the bed by sitting on his legs.

"Get off of me!" Baird snapped angrily at her.

"No because you're going to talk to me whether you like it or not." Max snarled, her frustration with the man growing but she knew she had to listen to Anya's words. She had to try and make things right.

"No I don't have to do..." Baird was silenced by Maxine's lips crushing into his, making the mechanic's eyes widen in shock, before trying to get her off.

"Will you just shut up and listen!" Max snapped as their lips parted. "I'm sorry, okay?" Max barked at him as she moved off of him and away.

Baird looked at her silently, wondering what was running through this woman's mind.

"I never told you to run off, I never told you to go drink till you spewed your heart out on the floor." Max growled as she looked out the window silently. "I definitely never told you to hurt yourself for me." Max stated as she looked back towards him, the blond easily seeing the sorrow in the final Prescott's eyes.

Baird growled before moving to stand up. "Max..." Maxine wasn't ready to let Baird have the next word yet.

"I never yelled at you for confessing to me Damon. You ran off on your own." Max growled as she walked over to him. "You're the reason you're upset right now, not me." Max growled as she poked him on his armored chest accusingly, looking into his eyes with frustration.

Baird kept silent this time, knowing he'd be silenced again anyways if he were to speak up. But Max went silent, taking a few steps back. "Max." Baird said before letting out a sigh at his actions in the bar, over his drunken confessions of infatuation, over how he could see he put so much stress on this Sergeant.

"How long?" Max questioned finally as Baird raised an eyebrow at her confused.

"What?" Baird asked as Max glared at him like he should have known what she meant.

"This infatuation towards me? How long?" Maxine questioned as Baird opened his mouth to answer, but he had to think about it at first.

"The mission it started." Baird stated as he looked down at what bruises he had left, which wasn't many. They had all faded. Like he had hoped his affection for Sergeant Prescott would have.

"Damn." Max growled as she leaned against the wall behind her. Max was about to retreat when Baird moved closer to her, blocking her on the wall, but resisted. She knew this conversation had to happen. She wouldn't allow herself to make any more mistakes.

"Why did you want to know so badly? Know if what Sam told you was true?" Baird questioned as he looked down at the gear women.

Max kept silent, not exactly knowing herself why she had wanted to know so badly She just wanted to, and she found out. She was brought back out of her thoughts by Baird's strong hand nudging her. "I don't know." Max stated truthfully as Baird looked at her.

"That's not a good enough answer Prescott." Baird stated as his hands rested on the wall on either side of her.

"Well what do you want me to see? Because I don't know the answer." Max growled in frustration as Baird sighed. He wanted to know her reason so bad, but even Max didn't know.

"What is it because you may feel something towards me?" Baird questioned before noticing a slight pink rise to the Sergeants cheeks, which made his eyes widen slightly. "You do, don't you Sergeant?" Baird questioned, the hope in his voice obvious.

"Shut up Corporal." Max growled as she moved to get away, but he wasn't going to let her, not now.

"That's why you brought me back up here. You couldn't stand to see me down in the bar like that. You're infatuated with me." Baird stated knowingly as Max tried harder to escape from the man.

"I don't and I cant." Max growled as Baird just held his knowing smile on her longer.

"Max, you can. I'm sure he'd want for you to move on as well." Baird stated as Max's chest tightened at the mention.

Max was about to reply, but Damon silenced her once more by connecting their lips gently.

* * *

><p><strong>Ah so much happened. I do hope you all enjoyed the chapter though. It was so much fun to write it, so I love to hear that you all enjoy it. Please remember to review for me. Next chapter will be back up as soon as possible.<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Greetings once again! I apologize that I'm posting this so late tonight. I just had to make sure I did post it though. I'll let you all get right to the chapter though. Enjoy and please remember to review as usual!**

* * *

><p>Max cringed as she let the mechanic spoon her. They had moved to the bed, but Baird did not want to let the raven haired women escape. He wouldn't allow her until her confession left her lips, so now he was laying their, Maxine in front of him, and his arms wrapped tightly around her waist to keep her in place. "I'm still waiting." Baird alerted the Sergeant as she kept silent in the darkness.<p>

"I'm not saying it." Max stated before Baird pulled her closer, causing her to cringe again and try to escape.

"I'll get it out of you Maxine. It doesn't hurt to have feelings for me. I mean, I am irresistible." Baird said cockily as Max growled at him angrily.

"Shut up." Max growled as Baird's arms tightened around her, but not to the point of hurting her.

"You know I'm right. I'm always right." Baird stated, keeping his cocky tone.

"Not always." Max stated to him as he turned her to look at him.

"Just tell me and I'll let you go." Baird stated as their eyes locked through the darkness.

"Fine, maybe." Max growled at him as he rolled his eyes at her. That wasn't a definite answer, and they both knew it. He wanted her true answer.

"We're going to Anvil Gate tomorrow. I want that answer now." Baird stated as Max shivered from his hot breath on her neck.

"I just told you my answer Damon." Max stated as she smirked at Baird's growl at her use of his first name.

"Well, I want a more specific answer. Yes or no." Baird stated as he felt Max try and escape more again.

"Will you just let go of me." Max said as Baird grunted from her getting him in the stomach with her elbow.

"Stop squirming and admit it then Prescott." Baird stated as she rolled over onto her back.

"Fine, yes." Max growled as Baird smirked at her, happy to finally have gotten the answer from her.

"That wasn't so hard now, was it?" Baird questioned as Max pushed rolled back onto her side, pushing back into him.

"That wasn't, but something is." Maxine said as Baird groaned from her statement.

"Ha ha." Baird stated before letting her go finally and rolling onto his back. "Go to bed Princess." Baird said before he felt Max move closer to him, slightly surprised.

_Gotta move on, so this is the chance._ Max took a hand and made Baird look towards her and pressed her lips to his gently. She heard a grunt of surprise from Baird and took the opportunity to slip her tongue past his lips.

Baird wasn't going to let that though. He fought back with his own tongue as a hand moved around her waist and pulled her closer. "Come here." Baird groaned as their lips parted, pulling the Sergeant closer before climbing on top of her to continue their actions.

"Don't you dare even think about it." Maxine stated as Baird rolled his eyes at her, his lips on her neck.

"I'm not going to rape you if you still think I'd do that." Baird growled into her ear as her hands went to his chest, beginning to explore the muscular blond.

"If you try then I will hurt you." Max growled playfully as Baird groaned into her neck, causing her to shiver as he kept kissing.

"Shut the fuck up already." Baird growled back as his hands rested on either side of Maxine.

The next morning Max woke, feeling the strong mechanic's body pressed into her back, and a hand down the front of her pants. She felt her face flush as she moved to get up, but the mechanic's arms tightened. "I'm awake, just to let you know." Baird groaned softly as Max felt him in her lower back, not knowing how she hadn't felt that before.

"Then let go of me. We're leaving soon to head to Anvil Gate. If we're late Hoffman will pop a vein." Max stated as Baird reluctantly let go of the raven haired Sergeant.

"Fine, let's go before you pop a vein instead." Baird said as he reached over the side of the bed and picked up his discarded armor.

"Or I pop one of your balls in my fist." Max growled as she held up her fist for emphasis.

"You wouldn't dare. You wouldn't even go down last night." Baird said as he pulled on his chest plate, before receiving a swift smack to the stomach. "Ow." Baird said as he looked towards Max.

"Well I may have admitted to something, but that doesn't mean I'm going to throw myself at you the first chance I get." Max said as Baird chuckled, getting up to finish putting on his armor.

"Wake up in there." Sam called through the door before opening it. "You didn't let him rape you last night, did you?" Sam asked as Max glared at her as she rose from the bed.

"He couldn't have if he tried. I'm still smarter than him." Max said as Baird glared at her, before leaving the two to go downstairs.

"But you two did sleep together." Sam said with a smirk as Max's eyes widened, not knowing how she knew. "Marcus had me on security watch last night." Sam said with her smirk still held before Max walked past her to leave.

"Make sure you're at the Raven in time so we don't get to Anvil Gate late." Max said before leaving Sam to herself.

"Good you two aren't late. That's a first." Marcus stated as Baird and Maxine arrived at the Raven early.

"Fuck off Fenix." Baird growled as he climbed into the Raven, giving Max the seat next to him.

"You two sleep well?" Cole questioned the two as they sat down.

"As well as I could with a hangover." Baird growled as he rubbed his temples for emphasis. _Or with a hot women grinding into my lap._ He had to wipe the though from his mind to avoid letting Maxine know he was thinking about their time last night, even though she wouldn't be able to tell because his armor would block any proof.

"How much did the blonde spew onto your floor last night?" Sam asked as she joined them on the raven. Baird glared at her angrily.

"None. I had a bucket next to the bed to keep him from it." Max said as Anya examined her, wondering if she had talked with the mechanic like she suggested.

"So are you two...fine now?" Anya questioned carefully as Baird leaned back in his seat, wishing Jace and Carmine would hurry so they could leave.

"You could say so." Baird answered before Max had a chance. He grunted as her fist hit his bare forearms but didn't return a glare.

"Finally." Marcus stated as Jace and Carmine arrived. "Let's go, now." Marcus stated as the two got on.

"How long until these Stranded fucks are gonna be at Anvil Gate?" Maxine questioned as she leaned back a bit.

"Sometime tonight if they don't sidetrack." Marcus stated as Baird watched Cole try and ignore the sickness rising to him and fall asleep.

"Do you just want to be knocked out?" Baird finally asked Cole as he chuckled at him.

"Nah baby, I'll be fine." Cole stated as he kept his eyes closed, though he was much better now then he would be if they were being shot at.

"Just offering." Baird said before feeling Max prod him in the side. "What?" Baird asked before noticing she had taken his Snub. "Stop that!" Baird growled as he took it back.

"At least they're being more open with their flirting now." Carmine spoke up as he noticed Max's glare at him.

"Not flirting." Max growled at him as Baird just smirked at her refusal to give in.

"I'll make you admit it." Baird whispered to her before she hit him in the side. "Armor." Baird said with a cocky smirk as she ignored him, looking out at the land below them.

"I'll admit to nothing." Maxine stated as Baird chuckled at her.

"You admitted to something last night Princess." Baird whispered as she growled at him.

"What's that?" Sam asked, having heard bits and pieces of their conversation.

"Nothing." Max said before Baird had a chance.

"She just misses my lips on hers. Cant blame her." Baird said as Max glared angrily at him. He knew now that she had a weakness, and she didn't like that he would bring it up. Gears aren't supposed to have weaknesses.

"What is this now?" Jace questioned as he perked up at the mention, happy to have something relieve the tension of a boring flight.

"It's nothing. Baird's just opening his smart-mouth to try and piss me off." Max said as Baird chuckled at her, slipping an arm behind her and around her.

"What did you two fuck or something?" Carmine questioned as Max's fists balled in anger.

"No! Would you people stop thinking I fucked Damon or any of your other sick assumptions." Max snapped as she pushed Baird's arm away, leaving the mechanic with a frown at her.

"Alright let's not start yelling again." Anya spoke up to the squad before silence overtook them for the rest of the ride to Anvil Gate, only occasional conversations.

"Finally. Hate being stuck in one place for too long." Cole said as the Raven began landing at Anvil Gate.

"This place looks better since last time." Baird stated as he examined the area. All the damage from before had been fixed and the place looked as good as new almost. Well, except for it held bad old memories.

"Let's just get settled in. It's gonna be a long night Delta." Marcus growled before walking off.

"Be ready for watch duty tonight, all of you." Anya stated before going to follow Marcus.

"I'll find a post." Max stated before walking off.

"Everyone's so serious." Jace stated as he turned to Carmine. "I feel like finding the mess hall. Coming?" Jace asked Clay.

"Yeah, sure. Why not." Carmine said before following Jace to go to the Mess Hall.

"Fuck, might as well see what's in the garage." Baird said before leaving Cole and Sam to go to the garage.

"Sure as hell ain't his new play thing." Sam said as Cole chuckled, slapping her playfully on the back.

"You just wish you had someone Sam." Cole said as Byrne glared at him for the statement.

Max leaned back in her chosen post. She chose the one farthest from activity. It suited her. "Prescott." Max groaned as she turned to see Baird.

"What is it Corporal?" Prescott questioned as she looked up.

"Good you found us a post." Baird said as he walked over, a smirk on his face.

"Us?" Max asked as Baird looked out to see how much they were able to see from the chosen post.

"Yep. Marcus wants us to pair up. Only fair I get you since you injured me on the last mission." Baird said with a smirk as she glared angrily at him.

"Well what if I didn't want to be paired with you?" Max questioned as he rolled his eyes at the gear before him.

"Well too damn back Prescott." Baird said before turning to go back to the garage. "Just don't lose your post to Jace and Carmine. Sure they'd love the seclusion so they could party." Baird said as Max smirked, following behind him slightly.

"Damon." Max cooed to piss him off for pissing her off. He hissed at the use of his name before turning around to glare at her.

"What?" Baird questioned, annoyed before he saw Max so close to him. Her hand slipped inside his armor slightly as he looked at her a bit confused. "What're you doing?" Baird questioned before groaning as he felt the final Prescott's hand stop short of his groin.

"What do you think?" Max asked as their chest plates bumped from their close proximity.

Baird let out a sharp grunt of pain from the restriction of his armor before Max removed her hand from his pants, not having touched him in anyway and leaving the man mad. "The fuck?" Baird questioned as she smirked at him before walking off.

"I know how to piss a man off. Don't test me." Max said with a smirk before she hurried off, leaving the man dissatisfied.

"Fucking bitch." Baird growled before going off to return to his garage.

"Ha! That's a full house!" Jace exclaimed with a smirk as he held out his hand.

"Fuck you." Max growled as she handed Jace a few coins in return for his winning.

"Fuck, I fold. I'm done playing." Cole said as he stood up. The group had began playing cards soon after they finished eating.

"I beat Prescott so I'm happy." Jace said with a smirk as she rose to leave.

"You got lucky." Max said as Carmine chuckled at them.

"Yeah, he wishes." Carmine stated as he received a glare from Jace.

"Where's blonde?" Sam asked as she walked over to the gambling table.

"Fuck if I know. Probably the garage." Max said as she dealt the next hand.

"Well Marcus wants us all stationed at our posts by eight. Said the Stranded and their little creations are close now." Sam said as Max put her hand down.

"Fuck, we'll finish this later then Jace." Max said before standing up.

"Fine, I'll get your money later." Jace said with a smirk as she ignored him, walking away.

Baird groaned as he continued working on the broken down Packhorse. "Piece of shit." Baird growled as he worked on the engine, unaware of the Sergeant standing behind him.

"Gotta be less violent with it." Max stated as she stood behind him, taking the wrench from his hand and doing what he was trying to but only to be successful where he was not. "Now that that's done, we've gotta go. Marcus wants everyone at their posts asap." Max stated as Baird glared at her.

"I'm still mad at you you fucking tease." Baird growled as he slammed the hood of the Packhorse shut.

"God you pansy. Hold a grudge why don't you." Max said as she turned around to head to their post. "Don't be late Corporal, otherwise Marcus will have your ass." Max said as Baird growled, wiping his hands on a rag before moving to follow her.

"Fucking better keep your hands off the merchandise." Baird said as Max glared at him as she kept walking.

"Don't have to tell me twice." Max said as Baird growled at her, before going silent until they arrived at their post.

"We're here, be happy." Baird said as Marcus came around to see if everyone was on guard and watching.

"Don't think you can run off either." Marcus growled before leaving the two to themselves.

"Fucking kill joy." Baird growled as Max kept her Long shot ready to take out any Stranded or any of their little creations.

"He's not the only one." Max said as Baird leaned back in his chair, willing that darkness would overtake the world already.

"Yeah, we both know you're one too." Baird growled cockily as Max rolled her eyes at him for throwing a fit for so long.

"Oh will you stop bitching already. I fuck with you once and you hold it over me for who knows how long it'll be." Max said as Baird stared out into the distance.

"You're the one who teased me." Baird said as he patted his lap for emphasis.

"God you pansy." Max said as Baird scooted his chair over closer to hers.

"Bitch." Baird countered as Max glared at him.

"Fucking watch the perimeter Corporal." Max stated as she pointed out into the distance.

"How's about you suck me first." Baird snapped back before receiving a hit to the head.

"Fuck off." Max growled as Baird propped his feet up on the wall in front of them.

"The fuck's with all the fighting over there?" Sam called over the Tac-Com.

"Corporal Damon is having a hissy fit over here Private. Ignore the statements previously said." Max called back before returning her attention to the area ahead, aware of Baird's glare on her.

"Stop calling me Damon." Baird growled as Max looked at him tiredly.

"You want to get closer to me, I get to and you don't care." Max said with a smirk before he turned away.

"Fine, Maxine." Baird said with a smirk before pushing their chairs closer together and wrapping an arm around her waist. He turned his Tac-Com off before peppering the raven haired woman's neck with kisses.

"Stop." Max stated as she tried to pull away but Baird wasn't going to let her.

"Fuck that. The Stranded won't be here for a bit." Baird said before grunting as Max's hand darted under his armor.

"I'm not afraid to hurt you Damon." Maxine stated as Baird just smiled that cocky, sarcastic smile.

"Fuck beat me if you want if your hand's down there." Baird said as his free hand went down to guide her, but she pulled away. "You and I both know you want to since you keep trying to get down there. Especially last night little miss grind me." Baird said before Jace and Carmine's laughter boomed in over the Tac-Com.

"God damn it! Jace, Carmine get off the line!" Max snapped angrily as she shoved Baird away, but he moved right back.

"Sorry, didn't know you and Baird wanted to have some alone time." Jace said as he and Carmine kept laughing.

"I hate you so much." Max growled, both at Jace and at Baird.

"No you don't." Baird stated as he sat beside her.

"Yes I do." Max stated before Baird tried to silence her with his lips.

"Will you stop being so cranky. Fuck, you're becoming another Marcus." Baird said as he pulled away.

"Only because you piss me off." Max said before noticing movement in the distance. "Fuck, there's something out there." Max said before grabbing Baird's binoculars to look out at it.

"Fucking serious?" Baird asked as he looked out as well.

"What do you see Prescott?" Marcus sounded in on the Tac-Com.

"Fuck, Robot Wretches!" Max announced as she picked up her frags, ready to blow them sky high.

"Don't! They're not close enough. You'll just let them know we're watching." Baird said as he held Max's arm back before she could throw the Frag.

"You want to give them the chance to get closer?" Max questioned as she noticed lights in the distance as well, wishing the sun hadn't set at the time it had.

"They're the scouts. Let them come closer, then take them out." Baird explained as Max glared at him for attempting to teach her how to do her job.

"Keep quiet Delta." Marcus said over the Tac-Com before Max turned it off, knowing the Stranded might be tapping into their channels.

"Fuck you're hot when trying to keep quiet." Baird growled flirtatiously as Max glared at him.

"Really? Now's the time you choose to start this?" Max questioned angrily before turning back to see the Robot Wretches were close enough. She picked up a Frag and threw it into one of the little packs.

"Contact!" A random gear yelled out before hell broke loose.

"God damn it!" Max growled before proceeding to remove the robots, waiting for the Stranded to show themselves.

"The fuck's with all the god damn Wretches?" Baird snapped angrily as he noticed how hard it was to take the things down with just bullets. They had to be blown up.

"Stranded inbound!" Marcus yelled through the Tac-Com and through the roar of gunfire.

"Fuck they're on the other side!" Baird growled as Max growled angrily.

"Fucking stay dead dammit!" Marcus snapped angrily as they continued to take down the waves of robotic Wretches.

"Marcus, they're holding back." Anya stated as Marcus turned towards the Stranded. They seemed to be waiting almost.

"The fuck are they..." Marcus was cut off by a mortar being shot into their direction. "Mortars!" Marcus yelled before ducking behind the wall.

"They're sending in a robot Berserker Marcus!" Anya yelped as she noticed the monster of machinery rage towards the gates of Anvil Gate.

"God damn it! Take it down before it hits the gates!" Marcus ordered as he took out a few incendiary grenades to block the way of the Stranded.

"The fuck do they get the machinery to make all this?" Max questioned over the Tac-Com.

"Just destroy it!" Marcus snapped at her as he began firing on the Stranded as well.

"Fuck it's almost at the first gates!" Carmine called before a larger Frag hit the front of the Berserker, taking out one of it's arms.

"Fucking throw two at once!" Max announced as she threw another, this one blowing up right on top of the Berserker, sending it back a bit and making it rage worse.

"Heads up it's gonna blow!" Cole announced after one more grenade hit the Berserker.

"Stranded inbound!" Anya announced as a large wave of the scrawny soldiers began charging towards the damaged gate.

"I'm getting down there." Max growled as she moved to head down lower, but Baird's hand caught her by the shoulder.

"Like hell if you are. You want to be blown up?" Baird questioned as Max ignored him, moving to continue, but he kept her from going. "Max, Hoffman said you've got to focus and stop trying to get yourself killed!" Baird barked at her angrily as she glared at him through the blaze of battle.

"Fuck you Baird." Max growled as she moved back over to the wall, picking up a stray Boomer Shot to use that instead of her Lancer or Long shot.

"Who the fuck is that?" Cole called out as they noticed a Packhorse roll through the chaos of the fields down below.

"Yo, Cog! You fucked with me and my business, now I'm getting my revenge!" A man called over through the Tac-Coms.

"You've got to be shitting me." Marcus snapped angrily.

"Aaron Griffin? We left him in Char!" Sam barked as the former CEO heard Fenix.

"I told you I'd be back Fenix! You're going to pay for fucking up my business! You Cog bastards are all gonna pay!" Griffin yelled angrily before pulling out a mortar, handing it off to a Stranded soldier. "Enjoy the gift Cog!" Griffin barked before driving off quickly.

"Mortar!" Marcus announced before the Stranded fired it at the first gate.

"Someone send a Raven after that fucking maniac, now! Don't let him get away!" Max ordered angrily as she started to run down to secure the gate.

"No can do Prescott. There's Mortars positioned everywhere. They're gonna take us down if we try." A pilot said as Max growled furiously once into the first court yard.

"First gate isn't going to last much longer!" A gear announced before another Mortar hit, killing him and bringing the structure down.

"They just fucking repaired that!" Baird snapped angrily as the Stranded flooded in.

"First gate has been breached! Do not let them past the second!" A gear called over the loudspeaker.

"Fuck! That's it!" Max barked as she pulled out her Boomer Shot, firing a shell into the crowd of Stranded.

"Hold them off Delta!" Marcus called over the Tac-Com.

"How many are left outside the gate?" Max barked back at Marcus, only for him to ignore her.

"There sending more of the Wretches!" Carmine announced as Baird dodged a grenade, it hitting the next gate.

"Fuck! Don't let them keep hitting the wall!" Max snapped as she dodged a Stranded, slicing through him with her Lancer.

"What you want me to take the grenade then and die?" Baird questioned furiously as he began trying to get to higher ground.

"No now just focus on the Stranded!" Max snapped back as she followed in trying to get up to the bridge and out of direct fire.

"Wretches!" Sam announced as they began to pour into the courtyard, the area beginning to take fire by a plethora of grenades.

"Watch the god damn gate!" Prescott yelled angrily as she tried to reload her Lancer.

"Second Gate about to be breached!" A gear announced over the Tac-Coms.

"God damn it!" Cole snapped as he ran down, barreling through Stranded to get to the other side of the second gate and protect it.

"We've gotta get more grenades!" Baird growled as he ran out.

"Fuck go get them!" Max snapped as she shoved him towards the ammo depot.

"Berserker!" Marcus announced as Max spotted him on the other side of the bridge.

"Fuck!" Max yelled before the Berserker slammed through the second gate.

"Second Gate has been breached!" The gear boomed over the Tac-Com as all fire centered on the robotic Berserker.

* * *

><p><strong>Things are heating up now! I've waited so long to put in Griffin's entrance. I hope you all enjoyed it though! Please let me know you did in a review. Thanks for reading, next chapter coming ASAP.<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Greetings once more readers! I wish you all would do me a favor and review my story. I love to see the new reviews. Anyways, thanks for reading this far already. Now, I will allow you to get right to the story, so enjoy and remember to review afterwards for me!**

* * *

><p>"Fuck!" Max yelled in pain as she took the blunt of a Gnasher shot gun shell.<p>

"Don't let them breach the Third Gate!" Max began tuning out the announcements.

"Fuck this! Baird! Where's the Hammer of Dawn?" Max called to the mechanic as he looked at her like she was crazy.

"Disassembled, that's where!" Baird barked back as one more Frag hit the mechanical Berserker, making it blow up between the gates and bring the structure down, closing in the courtyard.

"Fuck yeah! Finally!" Max announced happily before bombarding the remaining Stranded and mechanic Locust with Frags.

"Finish them off!" Marcus yelled angrily.

It was another hour before the battle finally ended. "Just sit still!" Baird snapped at Max as he tried to wrap a bandage around Max's shoulder from having taken a shot gun shell.

"Then stop trying to rip my shoulder open more!" Max snapped angrily as she looked down at his hands that wrapped her shoulder.

"Then stop fucking squirming dammit!" Baird snapped back as the rest of Delta worked to help the rest of the gears in the now badly damaged Anvil Gate.

"I'm fine! I don't even need the god damn bandages." Max snarled at the mechanic as he just ignored her.

"Fuck that. You're wearing them already anyways dammit." Baird said as he lifted her up off the ground.

"You're a pansy ass, you know that?" Max questioned as the blond moved to go check on the rest of the base.

"We need to stop Griffin! That man is going to keep making more and more of those robots!" Marcus snapped furiously as Baird entered the main control room to see the meeting.

"We have to end this while we have a chance." Anya stated, more calm than the Sergeant.

"How's Prescott?" Cole questioned Baird as he walked over to him.

"Throwing a fit because I wrapped her shoulder up from the Gnasher shot gun wound." Baird said as he leaned against a wall, not worried about his own bullet grazes and anything other injuries.

"Just give her something to knock her out and put her in her quarters. She'll be fine." Sam stated as she stood beside the two men.

"She'll kill me, and you for suggesting it if I did that." Baird said as he listened to the meeting that was happening.

"Just do it blonde." Sam said before turning her attention to the meeting as well.

"Fuck, this doesn't sound interesting so fine." Baird said before walking back out to go and try and help out with the repairs to the gates.

"Damon." Baird growled as he turned to see Max smirking at him. "You and I both know you've got some wounds as well." Max said as he glared at her.

"But I'm fine. You took a shot gun shell to the shoulder." Baird said as he tapped the woman's shoulder for emphasis.

"Which barely hurt." Max said as the blond rolled his eyes at her.

"I don't really care. You're keeping it bandaged up." Baird said before turning to walk away.

"Fine, then if I'm forced to wear bandages on my wounds, so are you. Come on Corporal." Max said as he grabbed his shoulder to start leading him off.

"No, I need to help repair the gates. Stop throwing a fit about it and just deal with it." Baird said as he pulled from Max's grip and continued on.

"Pansy." Max said before he was out of earshot.

"Aw fuck this is going to take forever to fix again." Baird growled as he looked over the badly damaged gates of Anvil Gate.

"You just don't know how to." Max said with a smirk as he pushed her back away from him.

"Go to your quarters. You're injured so you should be resting." Baird stated as Max ignored the Corporal, examining the gates quickly to see how much damage truly was there.

"Two gears cant do this alone. We're going to have to wait for Hoffman to send proper supplies to fix all of this." Max explained as Baird growled at her angrily for butting in on his place of work.

"How's about you just let one gear do this and go off and help the other gears." Baird offered as he turned to go get his tools.

"You're fucking bitchy again. Fine, you want to be that way then I'll just go fuck with your garage." Max growled before turning to go to the garage.

"No you wont!" Baird snapped before going after her.

"You'll help with restoring the gates to Anvil Gate, Fenix. That base has been there for a long time and we're not going to lose it any time soon!" Colonel Hoffman ordered over the screen after the soldiers had gotten in contact with him.

"So we're just going to let Griffin get away?" Jace questioned, having been sitting in on the whole conversation.

"It seems for the time being." Anya stated, annoyed with the Colonel's orders but knowing they did have to fix the damage.

"Well that's just great." Carmine stated sarcastically as the call with Hoffman ended finally.

Baird groaned as he felt Max sit on his lap when he was under the Packhorse. "Get off Prescott!" Baird growled angrily as he rolled back out from under it, having the component that he needed from the vehicle.

"Then stop throwing a god damn fit." Max said as Baird pushed the women off of him.

"Then leave me alone!" Baird barked back at her angrily as he stood up to go back to the Gates.

"Fine, what the fuck ever." Max growled back before going off to help elsewhere.

Baird groaned tiredly after helping on the gates for a few hours. "Fuck this, I'm turning in." Baird said before turning to go off to his quarters.

"Where's your injured lover at blonde?" Sam questioned as she turned to head to bed as well.

"Fuck if I know and she's not my lover." Baird growled as he pushed his goggles up onto his head more.

Maxine growled as she downed another mug of beer. She had returned to her quarters by orders of Marcus, since her shoulder _had_ to be bandaged up and all that bull shit. "Max." Someone called through the old door of her quarters. She ignored the person as she stayed in her chair.

The door opened though as Sam walked in. "The fuck do you want?" Max questioned as she stayed in her chair.

"Marcus wanted someone to check to make sure you actually listened to him." Sam said as Max rubbed her eyes tiredly.

"Glad you beat out blonde in getting here then." Max stated as she moved over to her bed.

"God, just get it over with and fuck why don't you? Take the tension away." Sam said before leaving, knowing Max would be furious with the statement.

Baird groaned as he walked down the hall towards the Sergeants quarters, down to his casual clothes now and able to feel the fatigue of the long day. He didn't even bother to knock, since he heard Sam in their, or more particularly the last statement before she left. "Leave her alone why don't you?" Baird questioned as Sam rolled her eyes before walking away.

"Fucking go get him yourself if you want him so bad!" Baird heard Max call after Sam before he slipped into her dark room.

"What, you don't want me anymore?" Baird questioned with a smirk as the Sergeant glared at him.

"Return to your quarters Corporal." Max stated simply as Baird ignored her and went over to her, examining the bandages on her arm.

"You know you want me here Maxine." Baird said as he slid in beside the final Prescott.

"No, I'd prefer not to have a bitchy man in my quarters." Max growled as Baird smirked, taking her by the waist and flipping over so they were in the same position as last night. "Get off!" Max growled furiously as Baird smirked.

"No. I'm exhausted, so deal with it." Baird said as he felt Max try to escape. He took her hand and led it down to his pants. "Plus, you owe me little miss tease." Baird growled huskily into her ear as she shivered.

"I owe you nothing." Maxine growled as Baird began peppering her neck with kisses again.

"Fuck is one little night that hard for you?" Baird questioned tauntingly as Max growled at him.

"I'm not touching it." Max growled as Baird glared at her in response.

"You're afraid to? Didn't know Prescott had a fear of men." Baird taunted with a smirk before grunting as he felt Max's hand grab him tightly. "Fuck, that's tight." Baird growled as Max glared at him.

"I'm not afraid of anything." Max growled as Baird tried to loosen her hand around him.

"Well don't rip it off." Baird growled before she let go of him, leaving him disappointed and dissatisfied again. "I didn't say let go." Baird said as he moved himself closer to her.

"Yeah well too bad." Max said as Baird's hand went down to rest just on her abdomen. "Don't you dare." Max growled at him as he chuckled.

"You didn't seem to mind that we fell asleep with my hand inside your pants last night." Baird said with a deep chuckle that made her shiver.

"Shut the fuck up." Max growled as Baird turned her head to connect their lips, surprising her at first before she felt him in her lower back. "I'm not going to fuck you Damon." Max said as their kiss broke.

"I'm aware of that Princess." Baird stated before he felt her hand take hold of him again. He groaned gently before their lips reconnected.

"Pansy cant even take a little handling." Max said with a smirk as Baird glared at her playfully, before trying to get her hand down his pants instead of gripping him outside of it.

"It's been a while, so it's nice. But it would be better if you put your hands down there instead." Baird stated as Max rolled over onto her back.

"You're such a pest." Max growled playfully before wincing as Baird rubbed into her leg with a smirk.

"You like the feel then?" Baird asked as Max glared at him.

"We should go to bed. It's getting late." Max said as Baird rolled his eyes at her attempt of changing the subject.

"I'm taking that as a yes then." Baird said before letting his hand slip deeper into her pants, but her free hand caught him.

"Don't even think about it Damon." Max growled before cringing as she felt the man twitch in her hand.

"Fuck. Stop calling me Damon!" Baird growled before connecting their lips once more. He knew she felt it, but wish she hadn't since her hand left his lap. "Don't stop holding it." Baird groaned as Max smirked at him.

"Someone here has a weakness." Max said teasingly as Baird glared at her.

"Give me that." Baird snarled as he took her hand and tried to get her to slip into his own pants, but she wouldn't allow it.

"No, it's time to turn in for the..." Max was cut off by Baird's hand finding it's way fully into her pants.

"Like that?" Baird asked cockily as he pressed his own lap into the woman's thigh.

"Fuck you." Max growled at him as she tried to get his hand out of her pants, but he wasn't going to budge.

"Gladly." Baird said as he moved so he was on top of her.

"You wouldn't dare try anything." Max snarled as his face was inches from hers.

"Tell me you like having me in between your legs then." Baird said with a smart-ass smile at the raven haired women.

"No because I don't." Max stated as Baird connected their lips once more, grinning as he slid his tongue between her lips to silence her.

"You love it." Baird growled huskily as they parted for breath.

"I don't!" Max snapped at him before gasping as she felt the man against her thigh. Her hand unconsciously went down and grabbed it as he grunted.

"Fuck." Baird groaned before composing himself. "I knew you liked it Princess." Baird groaned huskily as she glared at him.

"Just shut up already." Max growled as she kept her hold on him.

"Then let's..." Max silenced him with her lips. He let his own hands slip under her shirt with a groan before she tried to stop him. "Just let me, alright?" Baird asked before she sighed, giving in.

"Fine." Max growled before Baird began peppering her jaw line silently, trying not to groan from the Sergeant's hand on his pistol.

"Get to sleep Delta!" Marcus yelled into them as Baird rolled over quickly, startled at first.

"The fuck? There aren't camera's in here, are there?" Max questioned as she looked around the quarters.

"Not that I know, but fuck him. Let's keep going." Baird growled as he went back to kissing her neck, trying to bring her hand back down to his lap.

"No Damon. That's enough for one night." Max stated as Baird groaned, laying on his back as his hands went to his face in frustration.

"Fuck I hate this squad." Baird growled as Max noticed the tent in his pants, feeling slightly bad for him.

"Your fault you started it." Max stated with a slight shrug as the mechanic glared at her.

"Tease." Baird growled as he moved to sit up, but Max kept him down on the bed.

"Just shut up and go to bed." Max stated as she rolled over to go to sleep as well.

"Well I cant because someone didn't finish up." Baird said as Maxine rolled her eyes at him.

"Don't know why you though I was going to." Max said as Baird glared at her, before rolling over onto his stomach to go to bed.

"Fine then I'm going to bed Princess." Baird said as Max sighed, glad she would finally have some peace.

The next morning when Max woke Baird was already up and gone. "The hell did he go?" Max questioned aloud before getting up to check on the work on fixing up the gates.

"Max, aren't you supposed to be helping with the gates?" Carmine questioned as she walked past him.

"That's where I'm heading right now." Maxine said as she continued on to go check work on the second fallen gate.

"Why're you up here?" Cole questioned the injured Sergeant.

"I'm going to work on the gates." Max said as she looked over the extensive damage.

"With your arm like that? Baby Baird will kill you himself if you try and work on the Gates." Cole warned as Prescott rolled her eyes at him.

"That little pansy cant hurt me. I'd shoot him before he even had a chance of making me go back to my quarters." Max stated, unaware that the mechanic was standing behind her.

Cole snickered as he indicated for Max to turn around. "Oh so I wouldn't be able to hurt you Princess?" Baird questioned, annoyed with her already.

"Oh go hump a Packhorse. You don't scare me." Max said as he continued glaring at her, aware of Cole's laughter behind her.

"Back to your quarters, now." Baird growled angrily as he turned to go back to work.

"Fuck that." Max said before going to work on the other gate.

"Baby, just be careful. You know it would be bad to get hurt when Baird's worried about you." Cole said as Max rolled her eyes at the statement.

"I'll be fine Cole. Don't worry." Max said as she continued on to go to work.

Baird growled as he watched Max try to go off to work, and was gonna follow, but he felt a pair of hands take him by the wrist. "Let her go. She'll be fine." Sam said as Baird pulled his wrists from the Private's grip.

"Fuck, whatever." Baird growled as he went back to work.

"It's going to take too long to repair these with gears alone. We need equipment from Azura." Marcus growled as he watched the gears work on repairing the gates.

"Hoffman said they would send more help and equipment, but it wouldn't be until tomorrow." Anya stated as Marcus growled, on edge since Griffin got away the night before.

"Fuck!" Marcus growled angrily as he threw a punch into a nearby wall.

"Calm down Marcus. We'll be fine here." Cole stated as he stood beside Sergeant Fenix.

"But Griffin is out there making more of those fucked up robots." Marcus growled angrily as he continued to watch the repairs.

Baird groaned angrily as he continued working, noticing how he was the only one who actually knew what he was doing. "Thank god that the other gate isn't too bad." A random gear stated as Baird kept working.

"This one is only getting worse because you people don't know what you're doing!" Baird snapped angrily before ignoring the comments as he kept working.

"Having trouble over there blonde?" Maxine called on the other side of the courtyard, her Gate far closer to repaired than his.

"Fuck off Prescott!" Baird barked back as she smirked.

"Stop throwing a fit and work then. You wont get anything done bitching and whining." Maxine stated as the Corporal glared angrily at her.

Repairs continued on for a few more hours. "Fuck this, I need some grub." Baird growled as he wiped sweat from his forehead.

"Giving up?" Max questioned tauntingly as he turned around to face the other side of the courtyard.

"No, I'm taking a break." Baird barked back at her, still obviously annoyed with what little progress was made on repairs.

"Yeah, hope you enjoy giving up!" Max taunted before Baird turned around, beyond furious before he skulked across the courtyard to her.

Max had turned back to her work, unaware that Baird was walking over to her. "Fucking stop taunting me!" Baird growled furiously as he stood behind her, bringing a smirk to the Sergeant's lips.

"Then actually do your work right Corporal. Doing the job wrong wont help anyone." Max said as Baird's eye twitched from the accusation of him not knowing what he was doing.

"That's it, come here." Baird snarled as he grabbed Max by the lips, pulling her off till they were in the garage and in seclusion.

"The hell are you doing Corporal?" Max questioned before Baird slammed his body into hers, crushing their lips together in frustration of the day, the way the night had ended due to interruption.

"Fuck. I need you Max." Baird growled as Max felt him against her leg, surprised he had forgotten his armor a bit.

"Too bad Corporal Damon." Max said with a taunting smirk as he groaned from her use of his first name. "We need to continue work on the repairs of the Gates." Max stated as Baird kept kissing her neck in lust.

"What so we cant take a little break?" Baird questioned, surprising Max with his persistence and breaking of his strong, I'm better than you composure.

"You can, I need to get back to work." Max said as Baird poked her bandaged shoulder.

"I think you need a break too Prescott." Baird said with a smirk as she glared at him.

"Really? Cause I don't." Max said as she tried to pull away, but Baird wasn't going to let her escape that easily.

"Just a little groping is all I need." Baird said with a wink as he needed down, knowing Max could feel it.

"Well too bad. We need to repair the gates in case the Stranded return." Max said before Baird tried to connect their lips.

"Take a break Sergeant Prescott. You're not always needed for what other gears can do." Baird said with a small groan as he felt Max's hand find it's way between his legs.

"You're a jackass." Max growled as the mechanic smirked at him.

"But you know you cant resist me." Baird stated cockily before they moved off to find somewhere more secluded.

"Where the fuck is Maxine and Baird?" Marcus questioned angrily as he looked over the gears working on the gate.

"I think they took a break a while ago." Anya stated as Marcus growled angrily.

"They should be working on the god damn Gates!" Marcus snapped as he moved to go find them, but Anya stopped him.

"Marcus they have been working all day. I think it's only fair that they get a little break. We all need one." Anya stated as Marcus felt himself calm a bit more.

"Fine, but they better be back to working soon." Marcus growled before sitting down to go over the list of damage that had been done onto the base.

Baird zipped the front of his pants up quickly as he moved to go back to work, aware of Max's eyes on him. "What?" Baird asked as their eyes locked.

"Nothing. Just how badly you needed that." Max said with a smirk as he glared at her playfully.

"Shut it Prescott. I don't need your smart-ass comments." Baird said before she pecked him on the cheek.

"Just be glad I even did that you pervert. I'm going back to work." Max said as she moved to walk past Baird, but he stopped her.

"Don't I get a real kiss Princess?" Baird asked cockily before connecting their lips gently. "Go back to work." Baird said as he let go of her, already missing the feel of her hands on his pistol.

"Yo Baird, how's it going baby?" Cole asked as the Corporal walked back out into the courtyard to go back to work.

"Fine. Going back to work." Baird said before noticing a smirk on the Thrashball player's face. "What?" Baird asked as he turned to Cole fully.

"Nothing, just Jace seems to think he saw you and Prescott sneak off a bit ago. Told him he was bullshitting us again." Cole said as Baird sighed, before turning to leave.

"I was taking a break. Now, I'm going back to work." Baird stated simply as he went back to the Gate to work.

"God damn you gears didn't get far." Max growled as she looked over what was done while she was gone.

"Good they're back to work." Marcus commented as he watched the gears working.

"Yeah, after a little break with one another." Jace commented, having been up in their command room to consult Anya on the Gates.

"I don't need to hear about what they were doing." Marcus growled at Jace as he went back to his own tasks.

"So you're with that angry, hard-headed Prescott?" A female gear questioned the blond mechanic.

"What's it to you?" Baird questioned as he kept his eyes on his work.

"Nothing, just she doesn't seem to care." The gear stated as Max watched from the other side of the courtyard, having tapped into their Tac-Coms to be able to listen.

"Well I don't think that's any of your business either." Baird stated as he wiped sweat from his forehead, looking up at the talkative female.

"Well I'm just surprised you would want to be with someone like that." The gear stated as Max rolled her eyes at the persistence of some of the female gears. "I mean, you could obviously do better." The gear stated as Max felt her anger spike at that. She wasn't good enough? She was pretty sure it was Baird who fell first, after all.

"Sorry, but not interested if you're trying to say something." Baird stated as he kept working.

"I wasn't trying to imply anything, just saying you could do better." The gear stated, unaware that Max had quickly strode across the courtyard.

"I'm pretty sure I'm fine with Maxine." Baird said as he pushed his goggles up onto his head a bit more. He then seemed to sense that someone was standing behind them.

"Is there a problem here gears?" Maxine questioned as the gear turned to face the so called angry, hard-headed Sergeant.

"Not at all. Just talking." The gear said as Baird realized that Max must have tapped into their Tac-Coms.

"Really? Because I was pretty sure that what was supposed to be happening, was you're supposed to be working Private. Get back to work!" Sergeant Prescott barked at her as she jumped and turned to go work elsewhere.

"God damn you hard-ass." Baird said with a small smirk as she watched the gear run. "Tapped the Tac-Com?" Baird questioned as she picked up a tool to finish what little the female gear had done.

"I'm better with technology than you Corporal. You don't know what I can do." Maxine stated as Baird smirked at her.

"Oh really? Because I'm pretty sure I do." Baird stated cockily as he looked back to his work.

"Stop making small talk and work Corporal." Max stated as Baird rolled his eyes at her.

"Yes Sir Sergeant Prescott." Baird stated sarcastically as he continued working on the damaged gate.

* * *

><p><strong>Ah and Anvil has been destroyed again. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter though. Next chapter will be coming as soon as possible. Just remember to review. The more reviews, the faster the chapters come out. Even though they already come out pretty fast... Anyways, thanks for reading and do me the honor of reviewing!<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Greetings again readers. I thought I wasn't going to be able to post today. I was in a doctors office for three hours because I injured my leg and now need a brace for it. But I won't let that keep me from updating this story. Now, I'll let you all get straight to the story. I hope you all enjoy, and remember to review afterwards! Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Baird groaned as he sat down in the mess hall, muscles sore from hours of hard work on the gates. "I'm out of shape." Baird groaned as Cole sat opposite him with a smile.<p>

"You just said the wrong words." Jace warned as Cole leaned forward.

"You need to get in the gym with me more baby. I'll keep you all in shape with my schedule!" Cole said as Baird regretted his words.

"I think I'll stick to working on whatever is in the garage for a workout." Baird stated as Cole rolled his eyes at the mechanic.

"Your loss baby." Cole said with a shrug before Max entered the mess hall, sitting down at their table.

"Anymore gambling today Jace?" Max questioned the man as she sat beside Baird.

"Not tonight. It's been a long day, I don't feel like gambling." Jace said as Max chuckled.

"You just know I would have beaten you this time." Maxine said with a smirk as he glared at her.

"You only wish." Jace said as Baird slid a hand onto the woman's thigh.

"I think we should all just head to bed. I'm tired as fuck." Baird said with a yawn.

"I'm fine with that idea. No gambling tonight babies." Cole said as he stood up.

"Then goodnight guys. We're off to bed." Baird said as he took Maxine by the waist and began to lead her out of the mess hall.

"He would take her with him." Carmine stated as Jace laughed at the two.

"Well, cant blame him. From the sight I got earlier, he'll probably have a good night." Jace said with a smirk as Cole shook his head, a small smile on his lips.

"And what exactly did you see Jace?" Cole questioned as he looked at the smaller man.

"Her hands working him over." Jace said with a smirk before Cole chuckled and walked away to go to his quarters.

Baird growled lustfully as he and Max got to his quarters for a change. He had a bigger bed, he knew it, so he was going to make sure they stayed in his quarters while in Anvil Gate. "Fuck." Baird growled as Max laid down with him, feeling her hands dart for his lap. "Cant get enough?" Baird asked with a smirk.

"Shut up Corporal." Max growled back as she pinned him down to the bed, straddling his lap as he smirked at her.

"Get off. Let me be on top." Baird growled as his strong hands went to the woman's hips, before flipping them quickly so they were in changed positions. "That's much better." Baird said with a smirk as Max's hands went to the top of his pants.

"You're a fucking control freak Damon." Max said as Baird growled at her playfully.

"Only when you try and do something wrong." Baird said with a cocky smile as Max glared at him.

"Really? Because I was sure I didn't do anything wrong earlier when I made you start groaning my name." Max said with a sultry look as Baird groaned, biting his lower lip from missing the Sergeant's hands down there.

"How's about you do it again Prescott?" Baird questioned with a smirk at her as she rolled her eyes playfully, haven't felt so open with someone in so long and loving it. She loved that she could show some affection in some way, even though she was the strong, hard-headed Sergeant she was.

"Fine if it will silence you." Max said as her hand slid down into his pants, earning a groan of pure pleasure from the mechanic. "Though I know it will really do the opposite." Max said with a smirk as Baird rolled his eyes playfully, slipping his own hand into her shirt.

"We both know you're not going to be much quieter either." Baird said with a smirk as his hands found what they wanted.

"Shut up." Max growled playfully as she took him into her hand, making the mechanic grunt slightly.

"You missed it, didn't you Prescott?" Baird asked cockily as his own hands worked her over.

"Stop being such a smart-ass will you?" Max questioned before Baird rose her shirt up enough to get a better view.

"Fuck." Baird groaned at the sigh of her bare chest, wondering how a chest plate had been able to cover those so well. "Curious to see how you look down below too." Baird said with a hopeful smirk at Max.

"Well you're not going to find out." Max said with a smirk back as she lifted his own shirt up and he got it off fully.

"It would only be fair. I mean, you've seen me fully naked." Baird said with another cocky smirk as Max glared at him.

"Fuck, fine then." Max growled, not wanting to owe anything to this man, so giving in. All they were doing was exploring anyways.

"Thank you." Baird growled lustfully before his hands went down to discard the fabric between him and this women.

"You're stripping yourself too though." Max said with a smirk as she slid his pants off of him until he got them off fully himself.

"Fine with me. I know you've already seen me in my glory." Baird said as he kept a cocky smile before grunting from her tight fist around him.

"Shut up Baird." Max growled before the blond connected their lips to silence themselves.

"What do you think is going to happen tonight?" Carmine asked tiredly, him, Jace and Sam the only ones not in their quarters.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked a little curiously as she took a swig of her beer she had. There wasn't much alcohol on base, so they dealt with what they had.

"Between Damon and Max? Nothing much. She's stubborn as Prescott himself was." Jace stated, knowing off the back who Carmine was talking about.

"But didn't you say earlier that you saw them getting in foreplay in the garage?" Carmine asked as Sam rolled her eyes at the gossip. There wasn't much entertainment in Anvil Gate, so gossip had to do for some people.

"I saw groping but that doesn't mean that they did nothing." Jace stated as Carmine nodded in agreement.

"If you're both so interested in sex lives, why don't you both try and create your own?" Sam questioned with a smirk as the men glared at her.

"We've got sex lives." Carmine spoke up as Jace nodded in agreement.

"With each other?" Sam questioned as her smirk widened before she stood up. "Well, I'm turning in for the night. Don't be too rough boys." Sam said with a wink before leaving the two to themselves.

"That was just a rude way to end the night." Jace stated as he and Carmine stood up.

"You're telling me. I'm going to bed." Carmine said before moving to leave.

Baird groaned in pure pleasure at the feel of Maxine's hands working him over, her skin so tough but her actions so gentle on him, as though she was trying to torture him. "You're trying to tease me, aren't you?" Baird asked, his voice hoarse as he kept his own hands on Maxine's chest, lips on her neck.

"I don't know, you tell me Damon." Max said with a flirty purr in his ear that made him shudder in pleasure.

"Fuck I wish you'd let me nail you." Baird groaned as Max rolled her gray eyes playfully.

"Yeah well I'm not giving in that easily." Max said with a smirk as the mechanic tightened above her.

"Don't slow down." Baird groaned as he took a free hand to help Max, but she refused to be helped.

"I don't need your help." Max said as she kept on with her treatment of him.

"Well at least try not to tease me." Baird said as his hand slid down to Max's waist.

"No promises." Max said with a smirk as they continued on.

"Fuck!" Baird grunted a while later, having been flipped onto his back by the Sergeant as she finished with him. He was left panting as Max just smirked at him, having been laying beside him.

"Better than the last time?" Max asked with a smirk still held.

"By far." Baird said through his light panting. "But you know you just cant resist me." Baird said with a cocky smirk at her as she rolled her eyes, connecting their lips once more.

"Shut up before I tear you a new one." Max growled playfully as he chuckled tiredly.

"Oh stop trying to prove you're a bad ass and lets go to bed." Baird said as he stretched out, picking up his undergarments and pulling them back on.

"What so only you get pleased again?" Max asked as Baird looked at her curiously.

"What did you have in mind?" Baird asked with a smile before Max connected their lips in a hot, steamy kiss.

"I think you already know." Max said as she snuggled up into Baird's chest, close enough to keep the kissing going.

The next day Max got her shoulder's bandages removed before returning to work on the gate with the rest of the gears. "No it was hot." Baird stated, speaking with Cole as he and the Thrashball player worked on a segment of the gate, other gears using the newly arrived equipment to fix up the structure.

"Well you should have made your move baby. She probably wanted you to do her." Cole stated as he slapped the mechanic on the back.

"Nah she didn't want to. She made that obvious when she kept her legs closed a bit too tightly." Baird said before hearing Jace and Carmine's laughter behind him.

"Be glad. Tight women are the best." Jace said as his laughter began to subside.

"Oh shut the fuck up already." Baird growled as he turned to go back to work.

"Yeah, at least he can get something." Cole spoke up as Baird's glare diverted from Jace to him for the comment, wanting the conversation to drop now.

"Hey I could get some if I wanted, it's just there isn't many good women to choose from around here." Jace countered as Baird scoffed at his comment.

"Yeah, maybe that's because you'd prefer men." Baird spoke as Jace glared angrily at him.

"That's a low blow!" Jace barked angrily as Baird turned around, his normal smart-ass smirk held for the Private before him.

"Well you started it Jace. You could only expect him to fire back." Cole stated as he continued working.

"Is there a problem over here?" Max asked as she walked over, her commanding officer persona on again, not caring if she was in some form of relationship with the Corporal or any of the men before her.

"No, just your lover here bragging about your night together last night." Jace stated with a smirk at Baird as he glared angrily at him.

"What the fuck man?" Baird questioned angrily before noticing Max had begun to walk away.

"Get back to work!" Max barked before she was out of earshot of the men.

"Ooh someone's pissed." Carmine spoke up before leaving to go to work as well.

"Fucking jackass." Baird growled at Jace before turning around, going back to work on the half way done gate.

"Baby don't let that get to you. You'll be fine." Cole stated as he slapped Baird on the back once before returning to work as well.

Max's gate was finished later that day after hours of no breaks and hard work. "There, first gate is finished." Max stated as she wiped her oil covered hands on a rag, throwing the rag after done.

"We should go help the guys on their gate." Sam suggested, having been working on the same gate.

"They're capable of doing it themselves." Max said as she turned to walk away.

"But they wont get it done as fast." Sam stated, knowing well that Max had wanted the job done as fast as it could be.

"Well then that just leaves them to keep working." Max said with a simple shrug, continuing to walk away to find something to eat.

"Ah fuck!" Baird growled in frustration, wishing that they had finished the gate as soon as the other gate had been finished.

"Baird, you gotta loosen up buddy. Go on and take a break. We'll keep things in check." Cole said as he pushed Baird off in the direction that wasn't a part of the gate.

"Fuck, why the hell not." Baird said as he dropped his tools and moved to leave for his break.

"Come on you fucking rook, shoot the target and actually hit it!" Max growled from a post up on the walls, trying to get a few gears to figure out how to shoot smaller targets in the distance with only a Lancer.

"Max what're you doing?" Baird asked, having heard her yelling at the the gears.

"Nothing that you need to know about Corporal Damon. Move along." Max stated professionally before he smirked, taking her by the wrist and pulling her away from the training.

"That's just asking me to taunt you back." Baird growled playfully as Max pulled from his grip quickly.

"Cease your attempts of flirting with your superiors Corporal. Return to the Gate repairs." Max stated as Baird rolled his eyes, slightly annoyed by her professionalism when he was trying to take a break from work.

"Oh just drop the fucking professionalism already." Baird growled as he moved to wrap an arm around Maxine's hip, but she pushed him away.

"Don't even try it. I'm not in the mood for you today Baird. Besides, what's to say you wont broadcast things we've done to the whole base next time." Max growled as Baird sighed, moving closer to talk to her a bit better.

"I wasn't fucking telling them what we did. Jace is just a fucking loud-mouth." Baird growled, wanting to deck the man in the jaw for putting him on bad terms with the one women he actually cared for on ways other than pleasure.

"Yeah, like I'm going to believe that." Max growled before Baird pinned her to the wall behind her, pressing his lips firmly into Maxine's to silence her.

"Just shut and and believe me already, because you know it's hard not to believe me. I mean, I'm the smartest guy you know." Baird said with a cocky smirk at her as she rolled her eyes at this smart-mouthed man that was pinning her.

"Release me." Max stated simply as Baird rolled his own eyes at her.

"Fine." Baird said as he moved away from her. "But you already know that you believe me." Baird said with a smirk before turning and beginning to walk away.

"Don't believe you Damon." Maxine stated as Baird cringed, feeling the need for Max's hands on him again as he turned back towards her, but she was walking away already.

"No you don't." Baird groaned as he grabbed her, pulling her somewhere where they could be alone.

"No you don't." Max growled as she pulled out of his grip finally, moving to go back to work on something else in the base.

"You're the one who had to use my first name. Now you know what's gonna happen when you use it." Baird said with a cocky smile as he kept her from leaving.

"If you attempt anything Corporal, I will have you demoted and sent to work on restoring cities to their prime." Max growled angrily at Baird as he rolled his eyes at her.

"Oh? And how would you have the power to do that Prescott?" Baird asked with his smart-ass smirk at her.

"Because I have connections in high places." Max said with a smart-ass smirk of her own. "Now let me return to work." Max said but Baird's arms went around her hips.

"You know you wouldn't do that because you'd miss me. Admit it. You're infatuation with me wouldn't allow it. Besides, who else would you get to fix you up every time you injure yourself?" Baird asked with a smirk still held for the raven haired Sergeant in front of him.

"I'm pretty sure I could fix up my own wounds. I was doing it for a long time before I even met you Damon. Oh and look who's talking. You're the one who's infatuated to the point where you cant even stand being away from me for a day. Let's see how that works for you when the next mission takes place." Maxine stated as Baird rolled his eyes before silencing her once more, tired of the smart-mouth comments and wanting to just enjoy his break with her.

"How's about just shutting up and kissing back a little?" Baird asked as their kiss broke for only a second before he restarted it.

"Will those two stop fucking sneaking off!" Marcus growled furiously, noticing the absence of Baird and Prescott when he called the rest of Delta for a briefing on the upcoming mission.

"Sorry we're late." Baird stated as he walked in, Max behind him with a glare of pure annoyance at being late at all.

"Smart-mouth here wouldn't stop trying to infuriate me." Max growled as she sat down at the table the rest of Delta was at, making sure that Baird wouldn't be able to sit beside her.

"Well now that we're all here, let's get down to business." Anya spoke before Marcus had a chance to chew out the two techy team mates.

Baird felt himself becoming annoyed easily with the plan. He didn't like the idea of going right into the enemy's quarters, especially not after last time they did. "Hoffman already tried sending in a few disguised gears, this isn't going to work just charging in." Max spoke up, leaning forward on the table before her. "If someone can get me a few parts of those Wretches that weren't blown up though, I can send that in as a scout." Max stated as Anya looked at her curiously.

"We don't even know what technology Griffin has been using to make those things." Anya stated as Baird took a swig of alcohol, becoming increasingly bored with the meeting.

"I have my share of knowledge. I don't need to own a damn company to know he's probably working with some pretty basic technology, and that he's programming in the characteristics of the Locusts with each specific robot." Maxine debated back as she rested her chin on the palm of her hands.

"We'll consider it." Marcus stated simply, wanting the debating between the two women to end as everyone else did.

"How's about we just call it then and Marcus and I will keep working on a plan." Anya stated as she stood up from the table.

"Sounds good to me baby." Cole stated as he stood as well, stretching slightly.

"I feel like going to get some food." Carmine stated as he got up to go to the mess hall.

"I'm up for that." Jace said as he moved to follow.

"How far is the Gate on repairs?" Marcus questioned the remaining team.

"About done." Baird stated, stretching as he stood up to go back to work.

"Then get back to work on the Gate. We cant leave until that Gate is done, so go." Marcus stated before turning to go back to planning with Anya.

"Why doesn't he ever do the hard work anymore." Sam growled tiredly as she moved to go back to work as well.

"Because he's the pampered little Princess and thinks it's harder to go do paperwork with Anya." Baird stated with his sarcastic tone.

"Then what does that make you since you're worse?" Max questioned as the Corporal glared at her, a laugh coming from Cole and Sam over the statement.

"Fuck you Sergeant Prescott." Baird growled before feeling a low grunt form in his throat as her hand grazed his lap when she passed him by.

"No thanks, I don't feel like being raped." Max stated as she left the room to return to work.

"Shot down again." Sam said with a chuckle before leaving as well.

"Don't worry buddy, she'll come to her senses soon." Cole said with a grin as he slapped Baird on the back playfully. "Let's go back to work before Marcus and Anya find us." Cole said as he began to lead Baird out.

The squad continued working on the bridge until dusk had already fallen. "Fuck I'm sore again." Baird groaned as he moved to go to his quarters.

"You're weak Damon." Max stated as Baird glared at her, too tired to even retort anything about that.

"Well at least I can please." Baird said with a smirk as Max glared at him, taking that comment offensively since she had been pleasing the man the night before.

"Well if I cant please you well then I'll just go back to my quarters." Max growled quietly to him so no one would hear her. She then turned to leave, but Baird caught her hand in his bigger one.

"Don't even think about it Prescott. My bed, round two." Baird growled huskily as he began trying to lead her towards where his quarters were, but she wouldn't budge.

"No, if I'm apparently so displeasing then I'll return to my quarters and turn in for the night. Good night Corporal Damon Baird." Maxine growled as she tried to pull free, but Baird wasn't going to let her.

"Hey Max, you up for gambling tonight?" Jace questioned as he walked up to the two. "Or do you two have plans tonight?" Jace questioned as he saw the warning glare from Baird.

"I have no plans. Let's go gamble. I'll clean you out of your possessions tonight." Max said as she pulled from Baird's grip, going to follow the Private.

"Oh that fucking cock-block." Baird growled angrily as he turned to follow, but decided against it, wanting to get a nice hot shower for his muscles.

"Let's see how you do tonight." Carmine said as Jace dealt the cards out.

"She wont do well." Jace said with a cocky smile.

"We'll see about that Private." Max said with her straight face already held. "Lets start this game already." Max said as the game began.

The games went on between the three for about three hours before they finally ended.

"Fuck!" Jace barked angrily, having lost his fifth hand for the night. "You're cheating tonight, aren't you?" Jace questioned as Max held her straight face, Carmine laughing beside her.

"I'm glad I folded on that one." Carmine said as Max rose from the table.

"What are you done now?" Jace questioned as he shuffled the cards.

"I wouldn't want to take all of your valuables in one night. I'm heading to bed. Have a fun night you two." Max said with a triumphant grin before leaving the two to their games.

Baird groaned, wishing he had Max to give him a massage like she had in Azura. It would definitely help with his overworked muscles. He was then surprised when he heard his door open, looking to see Maxine walk in. "Wanted to sleep with me tonight, huh?" Baird asked with a cocky smile as he leaned up, having been laid out on his bed.

"No, just decided I'd probably be visited by you anyways since you're such a pest, so I beat you to trying to come after me." Max said as she sat down on his bed.

"Yeah, okay Prescott. Come here." Baird growled as he pulled her closer, trying to get on top of her to instigate the fun from the night before, but she stopped him.

"Not tonight Corporal Baird. Your actions of the day deemed you unworthy of my touch tonight. Go to sleep." Max said as Baird glared at her, both in anger and lust for this women who made herself such a challenge for him. He loved the challenge, so he wasn't going to let it end that easily.

"You know as well as I do that you want me too Prescott. I think that's obvious by where your hands landed when you tried to push me away." Baird said as he indicated the Sergeant's hands that were still on his abdomen.

"I was merely trying to keep you from mounting..." Max was cut off by Baird crushing their lips together in a needy kiss, his own hand going to the woman's hip.

"Just stop being such a fucking professional person for one more night. Granted it's a turn on sometimes, but not right now." Baird growled as the Sergeant chuckled at him.

"This coming from the smart-mouthed man who back talks his superiors." Max said before Baird slipped his hand under Max's shirt, trying to get to his previous destination. "Don't even think about it." Max growled warningly as Baird peppered her jaw line with kisses.

"Can a guy not be yelled at for one day please?" Baird asked angrily as he pulled away, annoyed beyond anything, but frustrated as well because of this woman being such a challenge and pushing him away.

"Well don't push your boundaries then." Max growled back before noticing the tent in the Corporal's lap, sighing slightly since she knew he deserved some type of reward for his hard work on the bridge. "Fuck, fine." Max growled as she slid her hand down to his lap, pulling away the fabric that kept him hidden from her in that place.

"Finally." Baird groaned as her hand caught his pistol in a tight grip, making the man groan more as he leaned closer to her, connecting their lips as he tried to remove her own clothing.

"That was a good shot." Cole stated to Sam, the two on night duty together. "But try with a Snub now." Cole said as he pulled out a Snub, the two firing off at targets in the distance as competition, the winner who gets the most targets shot getting a six pack.

"You're still going down buddy." Sam stated with a smile as Cole fired off a few quick bullets at the targets, taking down at least four of them.

"If only you would play Thrashball, then you'd never be able to say that." Cole said with a chuckle as he watched Sam shoot a few targets as well.

"Will you two stop wasting ammo out there?" Marcus barked at the two through the Tac-Com.

"Fuck, sorry Marcus. Just practicing." Cole stated as he put down his Snub.

"Well we can hear it all the way back here and it sounds like you're trying to blow up an Armadillo. Knock it off!" Marcus barked before the Tac-Com went silent.

"Kill joy." Sam stated as she leaned back in her seat, boredom wanting to overtake her again since their friendly little target practice was cut short.

"Now don't down Marcus. He's got a point. We are using up a lot of ammo when we're still in a bit of a limited supply." Cole said as he looked out to see if there was any movement on the perimeter.

"I know. If only we had Jace's cards to play a game while we sit watch." Sam said as Cole chuckled at the women.

"Baby, we'll be fine. It's not that long of a shift tonight." Cole said as he leaned back into his chair comfortably.

Baird groaned as he let Max straddle his hips, their clothes being discarded around the bed now as he kissed her neck. "We really doing this Prescott?" Baird asked, just wanting to make sure she wanted it.

"You've got me in your lap, you tell me." Max said before making him kiss her lips instead, preparing for what was really to happen.

* * *

><p><strong>Things continue to heat up. What will be done about the rising Stranded threat? You'll find out next time. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. I worked quickly to type it out so sorry if it's not as good. Anyways, thanks for reading, and do me the favor of reviewing since I am an injured writer and would love to see comments.<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**Greetings loyal readers! Sorry for the delay. My injury has been hindering me, along with other issues going about my home at the moment. But I've healed enough and made myself work quickly today so as not to loose any readers. I hope you all enjoy the next chapter. Remember to review afterwards.**

* * *

><p>Baird moaned lustfully before flipping them over so that he could be on top. "Hope you like what you see." Baird said with a soft smile as Max's hands stayed wrapped around the mans pistol.<p>

"Fucking around now, are we Corporal?" Max asked as he kept his smile.

"Only if that person I'm fucking is the one beneath me." Baird said with a smirk, knowing that would soften the Sergeant.

"Wow, very original." Maxine said with a sarcastic smile as Baird positioned himself between Max's legs.

"Let's stop joking now then and get started." Baird said as he tried to pull the raven haired woman's hands from his length.

"Fine if you cant wait any longer." Max growled flirtatiously before she flipped them back over so she was back in Baird's lap.

"Oh hell no. I'm topping Max." Baird stated as he moved to change it, but the Sergeant's head moved down to his lap instead. "Oh now I see what you want." Baird growled lustfully before letting Maxine wrap her hands around him once more.

"Oh? And what do you think that is?" Max questioned, her flirty tone still obvious.

"You want to suck me off first." Baird said as he groaned from the feel of Max's hot breath on his member.

"That was a lucky guess for you." Max said before planting a soft kiss on the tip of his pistol, making Baird grunt in pleasure. It had been such a long time since he'd last received oral from a women, so he wanted to live it up and hope it was better than the last, considering his last time wasn't as good as how this was starting.

"Fuck." Baird groaned as Max continued to tease him, not taking him into her mouth, only exploring with her tongue. "Stop teasing and start." Baird growled as he looked down at the women in his lap.

"Fine since you're so impatient." Max said with a small chuckle before she took Baird's member into her mouth, sucking gently on the tip to elicit sharp grunts of pleasure from the mechanic.

"Fuck that's nice." Baird groaned lustfully as he held a hand to the back of Maxine's head to try and guide her, but she wouldn't allow him to control her actions.

"You start trying to help or control me and I'll stop." Max stated as she pulled her lips from Baird's aching organ.

"Fine but just keep going." Baird growled before she took him back into her mouth.

Max sucked gently for a while on him before moving out of his lap and up closer to his lips. "You're too loud." Max said with a smirk as the sweaty man glared at her.

"I am not. Why'd you stop?" Baird asked as he noticed she was lining up with him. "Oh I get it. I'm on top." Baird growled as he flipped them over.

"Really? We were fine with me on top." Max said as Baird lined himself up with Max's entrance.

"But I'm in control here Princess." Baird said with a smirk before he began pushing, only for Max to pull away. "Come on Max don't. You and I both know we want this." Baird stated as he tried to push in again.

"I know, but that doesn't mean I cant make you work for it." Max said with a deviously flirty smirk.

"Fuck. Max stop with the teasing already." Baird groaned before the tip of his member slid into her, moaning gently from the feel already, loving the way Max moaned from his actions. "Not too big for you am I?" Baird asked huskily, eyes glazed with lust for this women who was wrapping herself around him.

"Not at all." Max said through light panting, loving the way the mechanic filled her. It had been so long since she had a man, and it almost seemed that this one was made for her. He had to be ten and a half inches if not more from the way he felt inside her.

"Good then." Baird growled lustfully as he pushed himself in fully.

"Fuck." Max moaned as she felt Baird fully inside her.

"God damn you're tight." Baird groaned as he felt the way Max clamped around him, loving the tightness and warmth of it before pulling out slowly, trying to torture the raven haired women.

"Hope I'm not too tight for you." Max said quietly, trying to control herself from moaning at the feel of Baird's slow movements. "God will you speed up please?" Max asked as Baird smiled at her, before connecting their lips quickly.

"I guess I could Princess." Baird said before he pushed back into her a bit faster than before, making Max's moans slip out and his own to come out as well.

"Fuck!" Max moaned before Baird silenced her, and himself, by slipping his tongue into her mouth quickly.

Baird continued rocking his hips into Maxine's quickly, loving the feel of the tightness and warmth around his aching manhood. "Mm come here." Baird groaned after a while as he slipped an arm around Max's waist, pulling her closer until he could flip them over so he was on his back. "Knew you wanted to top, so have fun." Baird moaned before Max smirked, continuing at the speed they were.

"I've already been having fun." Maxine stated as Baird rested his hands on the woman's hips, gently bucking up in time to meet her movements.

"Fuck that feels amazing." Baird groaned as he felt Max tighten more around his member, wishing he could fill her now but not wanting the moment to end until both were satisfied.

"You're loud." Max pointed out as Baird ignored it, slamming up into her hips quickly to elicit a sharp moan of pleasure from Max.

"Who's loud now? Huh?" Baird asked with a small smile as Max fell forward onto his sweaty chest, continuing to ride the blond.

"Just fuck me." Max growled as Baird grunted from her tightening around him a bit.

"Can do." Baird growled lustfully as he kept going. They both kept going at each other for a while, grunts and moans of ecstasy echoing through the room.

"Fuck you're lasting longer than I thought you would." Max purred flirtatiously as she laid on her side, Baird behind her, holding her leg up as he kept going, gentle moans escaping his lips.

"So are you for a women who hasn't had a real man before." Baird stated with a smirk as she looked back at him, connecting their lips quickly. "But I'm not gonna last much longer." Baird groaned as their kiss broke.

"Fuck, finally." Max growled as Baird gave a thrust into her that hit her spot, sending her into euphoria and causing her to tighten around her as his name escaped her lips in a loud moan.

"Fuck!" Baird groaned as he pushed himself in fully, spraying his seed into her as he buried his face in the pillow beneath him to try and muffle his moan of Max's name and any other moans that may escape his lips.

"God Baird." Max groaned as Baird pulled out with a soft sigh, exhausted from their actions as he pulled Max closer to him.

"That felt amazing." Baird groaned as he felt Max's hand find it's way between his legs. "Don't tell me you're up for another round." Baird groaned with a smirk at the women as she rolled her eyes at him through the dark room.

"No, just don't want that thing trying to get into me when I'm sleeping." Max said as Baird chuckled, rolling over onto his back and pulling Prescott closer to him.

"Just go to sleep Prescott." Baird said before receiving another hot kiss from the raven haired beauty that had just slept with him.

"Alright fine. Just don't snore." Max said as Baird glared at her playfully.

"As long as you don't grab at my dick, fine I won't." Baird said as Max chuckled at him.

"Don't need to worry about that. Now go to sleep Damon." Maxine said as Baird groaned, before settling in to sleep.

Baird woke the next morning to a gentle tugging between his legs, opening his eyes with a groan to see a sly smile from Max. "Took you long enough to wake up Corporal." Max said as Baird rolled his eyes at her, prying her hand from his morning wood.

"Not now. We've got to get to work before Marcus throws a fit." Baird said as he sat up, groaning slightly at the naked women beside him, remembering the night previous vividly and wishing they could do it again before they had to go back down to work.

"I know, that's why I chose to wake you up Damon. Get dressed." Max said before getting up to get her clothes and armor back on.

"Fuck stop calling me that." Baird groaned as his hands went to his face, hoping Max would keep her eyes off his lap.

"Why because it turns you on? Fine." Max said as Baird got up to get dressed quickly as well.

"Fuck if we're late Marcus will be pissed more than last time." Baird growled as Max moved for the door, fully dressed and ready to go.

"Then don't be late." Max said before leaving the mechanic to finish dressing, going to head out to work on the gate.

Baird got dressed quickly and went back to work on the gate. "Finally, it's almost done." Baird mumbled as he noticed Max working on the other side of the gate.

"Hey baby. How was last night for you two?" Cole asked as he walked up, beginning to work beside the mechanic.

"Fine." Baird stated simply, not wanting to say anything for fear it might get around.

"Just fine?" Cole asked with a small smile, as though he knew something.

"What are you smiling for?" Baird asked as he looked up at the large man.

"Just asking. You two have been getting more heated." Cole said as Baird groaned, feeling his groin twitch at the memory of the night previous.

"Well so what if we did something last night. Not like I need to talk about it." Baird stated as he turned his Tac-Com off, in case Maxine was tapped into theirs.

"So something did happen? Good for you buddy!" Cole said as he slapped Baird playfully on the back, making him stumble forward before catching himself on the gate.

"Shut the fuck up." Baird growled as he went back to work.

"Was it good at least?" Cole asked as Baird groaned, wanting the questioning to end from the large Thrashball player, especially since the memory of the night was beginning to turn him on the more he thought about it.

"Yes now stop bothering me." Baird growled as Cole chuckled at him before going back to work as well.

It was a few more hours until the gate was finished, mainly thanks to the newer equipment that had arrived the day previous. "Finally, now we can head out of here." Jace commented as he stood on the bridge of the first gate.

"Yeah, only to go after Griffin." Carmine stated as Jace shrugged.

"More exciting than working on a gate for a few days." Sam stated as she looked out into the distance, not on watch but just bored.

"Yeah, you'll say it's better until we're shot in the ass." Jace stated as Carmine chuckled.

"Better than getting shot in the head. Don't want anyone to try that anymore." Carmine stated as Sam just kept silent to listen to the two.

Baird was in the garage working on the Packhorse again. He groaned angrily, under the vehicle trying to fix a few things but it wasn't working out. "Fucking old piece of shit." Baird growled angrily as someone else slid into the garage silently. He grunted then as he felt someone's hand land on his upper leg, almost his lap, looking down but unable to tell who it was. He slid out and held a small smirk. "Bored?" Baird asked as he looked up at Max.

"A bit." Max said as she took his tools and tried to move over to work on the engine, but the mechanic wasn't going to allow that.

"No, you're not working on the Packhorse. I've got something else for you." Baird growled huskily as he sat up. He stood up and moved to stop Max from working on the engine, but she was already at work. "Maxine, this is my garage so that means you cant work on this." Baird stated as Max rolled her eyes at him.

"Just like that was your member last night but you let me work on that." Max said as Baird groaned, moving closer until he was behind Max, pressing his lap into Max's backside as he looked over her shoulder.

"But this is my workspace, so you cant work on the Packhorse." Baird stated as Max moved back a bit into him, gently grinding into him as his hands went onto the Packhorse.

"Yeah well too bad Damon." Max said as Baird groaned, gently moving in time with her own movements.

"Step away from the Packhorse Prescott." Baird warned as Max put the wrench that was in her hand down, turning around to face him.

"Or what Corporal?" Max questioned as Baird smirked at her, before taking her around the waist and moving themselves into the back of the old Packhorse.

"I'll show you what." Baird growled huskily as he laid Max down, getting on top of her before connecting their lips.

"We're going to need something smaller. The Armadillo would be too noticeable." Anya stated as she walked to the garage with Marcus, needing to find transport to Griffin that wasn't as noticeable as a Raven or anything bigger.

"Fuck why don't we just walk then." Marcus growled angrily, wanting to get to Griffin and break his neck ASAP.

"Marcus, that would take too long. I know this is frustrating." Anya stated as they got into the garage.

"Why not the Packhorse. Make Baird work on it until it's in better shape." Marcus growled as they began to move towards it, but saw movement in the back.

"Already at it." Baird called out as he quickly hopped out, zipping his pants up quickly before it was noticeable and trying to get Marcus and Anya to look another way for Max to escape.

"The fuck were you doing in the back?" Marcus questioned suspiciously as Max slipped out of the garage silently, almost as though she wasn't even there.

"Fixing up some things. What do you care?" Baird questioned in his normal tone towards the Sergeant, not wanting to deal with shit since they had just interrupted a too short meeting between him and Maxine.

"Well we're going to need some Packhorses to get to Griffin Baird. Is this one working yet?" Anya asked as she looked over the old vehicle.

"Why's Prescott's tags in the back of here?" Marcus asked as Baird growled, regretting having pulled the offending necklace from Max's neck to get at her collarbone better.

"The fuck should I know? She keeps trying to get her hands on my vehicle." Baird said as he took the tags from Marcus to return to the Sergeant in person.

"Alright then get those two Packhorses ready before tomorrow night." Marcus stated to Baird after a while of discussing the idea of using the vehicles.

"See if Maxine will help you. That way you'll work faster." Anya stated before turning to leave with Marcus.

"Already planned on helping." Baird jumped as he turned to see Max at the back entrance to the garage.

"How long have you been there?" Baird questioned as Max walked up, snatching her tags from the Corporal.

"Not long. Now these are mine, never take them off my neck again." Max said as she put her Cog tags back around her neck.

"You could have remembered to pick them up." Baird countered as Max rolled her eyes at him.

"So now you have to let me work on the Packhorse. Sucks to be you." Max said with a smirk as she moved to work on the Packhorse.

"I don't have to let you work on the Packhorse. It was merely a suggestion." Baird said with a smirk back at Maxine as he moved to keep her from the vehicle.

"Just shut your mouth and get to work Corporal. You'll never get promoted acting like that." Maxine said with a smirk as Baird glared at her angrily for the comment.

"Shut the fuck up." Baird growled before turning around to go back to work, ignoring the snickering of the higher ranked gear behind him.

"Get to work then." Max said before going to work on the Packhorse that hadn't been checked over by Baird yet

Baird went back to work on the Packhorse he had been working on before being interrupted by Prescott.

"They better be working this time." Marcus grumbled as he and Anya started to head back towards the front gate.

"They are Marcus, don't worry. Let's just keep trying to figure out what we're going to do about Griffin." Anya stated to him as they walked.

Baird grunted angrily as he heard Max working on the engine of the other Packhorse, hating the idea of someone else, even though he was infatuated with said women, working in his garage. "Oh will you stop fucking whining." Max called from the other side of the garage.

"Get back to work Prescott." Baird responded simply as the raven haired women wiped her hands on a rag, walking over to the man's Packhorse.

"What is your Packhorse not coming along as you hoped?" Max asked tauntingly as Baird growled, not moving out from under the Packhorse. "Or are you still frustrated about earlier." Max said with a snicker in her tone as Baird growled angrily at her taunts.

"Fuck off Prescott. I'm trying to work." Baird growled simply as Max looked under the vehicle at the angered man. She couldn't see his eyes due to his goggles being over them, but could tell none the less he wasn't in the mood to talk.

Max smirked as she leaned down, tracing her index along the bulge in Baird's lap before the man pulled out from under the Packhorse. "What?" Max said with an innocent smirk as he glared at her angrily.

"Go back to work! I'm trying to fix this god damn Packhorse before Marcus comes back to try and give me another migraine." Baird growled as Max rolled her eyes at his angry demeanor even when she knew he probably wanted to be doing anything else but working right now for Marcus.

"Fine since you're such a god damn pansy today, I'll leave you to your work Corporal Damon Baird. Enjoy." Max said as Baird glared at her for the use of his first name before she turned to leave.

"Hey you're supposed to be working on the other Packhorse." Baird growled as he sat up, pushing his goggles off his eyes.

"Well since you want me out of here so bad, I'll leave you to work on both of the vehicles Corporal. Enjoy, oh and do be sure they're completed before Marcus' return." Max said with a devious smirk at the angry blond before she turned once more to leave.

"Bitch." Baird snarled, unaware the Sergeant could hear him, because next thing he knew a wrench had been thrown at his head, only for him to duck with barely any time to spare.

"Get back to work!" Max snapped at him before turning on her heel and leaving, a triumphant smirk on her lips at outsmarting the mechanic.

Baird growled angrily before getting up to work on the engine of the Packhorse he had been working too long on.

"Hey Prescott, want a drink?" Cole asked as the women walked into the mess hall.

"Sure, why not." Max said as she took a can and quickly chugged it.

"I thought you were supposed to be working in the garage, or at least that's what I heard Marcus and Anya saying." Carmine stated as Max sat down at the table with them.

"Blonde doesn't want me working in the garage, so I stuck him with working on both of the Packhorses in there." Max said as Cole chuckled at the Sergeant.

"You'll piss him off even more by doing that to him." Cole stated as Max shrugged at the large man.

"He didn't want me in the garage, so now I'm not in the garage. Everyone's happy." Max said as she leaned back in her chair.

"Except Baird." Carmine stated as Cole nodded in agreement, though a smirk was still on his face at Max's choice.

"I really don't care." Max said with a shrug as Cole chuckled more at her.

"Says the one who wants to fuck him." Jace said as he walked in, sitting down beside Carmine.

"Pretty sure I don't want to Jace. We sure it isn't you that wants to?" Max taunted with a smirk as Jace glared at her.

"I'm not gay. Oh and I'm pretty sure I saw you with your hands on his groin the other day." Jace said with a smirk

"I really don't know what you're talking about." Max said as she glared at the man in front of her before rising to leave.

"Ah now don't let him get to you. It's been such a nice day." Cole said as he rose a bit to try and stop the fighting.

"He's just mad because he couldn't win at cards against me." Max said with a smirk before turning and leaving the mess hall, wanting to go for a walk around Anvil Gate.

"Pretty sure I won the first night of it." Jace growled as he stayed seated at the table.

Baird groaned as he finished working on the first Packhorse, ready to take a break. He turned to leave, only to see Max in the door. "What are you doing here?" Baird questioned, still obviously annoyed, as Max leaned in the frame of the door.

"Bored. Was on a walk." Max said with a shrug as Baird moved to leave for a break, but Max's hand caught his chest plate.

"What?" Baird questioned as he looked down into Max's cold, gray eyes.

"Go on a break, I've got the other Packhorse." Max said as she let the mechanic pass, striding in and over to the Packhorse she had been working on.

"Fuck that, you'll fuck up my whole garage." Baird growled as he turned to remove the women from the garage. "Women shouldn't be working in the garage." Baird growled as Max glared at him for the sexist comment but ignored him, going to work quickly.

"Go on break before I shoot you Corporal." Max growled as she moved to force the man from the garage, but his hand caught her wrist to try and remove him herself.

"Go ahead and try." Baird snarled tauntingly before Max slipped from his grip, quickly grabbing him by the neck and pushing him towards the door.

"Out of here Corporal. You're on break." Max said before the mechanic was forced from his garage, doors slamming behind him.

"Fucking bitch!" Baird snapped angrily before turning to go to the mess hall for food.

"Workaholic." Max snarled as she went to work quickly, not wanting to waste a minute since the mechanic could be back anytime.

Baird ate with Cole and Carmine, grabbing a few beers to drink. "She seriously pushed you out of the garage?" Carmine asked as Baird glared at him.

"She's a bitch, it's not hard to believe." Baird growled, annoyed with the last Prescott almost as much as he cared for her.

"Baby, why not just try and be a bit more gentle with her. Women don't always like bad guys." Cole stated as Baird rolled his eyes at him.

"No thanks. I'm just going to finish my beer then go throw her out of my garage." Baird stated before taking another swig of his beer.

Max groaned as she finished working on the engine of the Packhorse about an hour and a half later. "Finally, at least that's done. Now to finish the rest." Max grumbled, unaware that Baird had walked in and was standing behind her.

"No, you won't." Baird growled as Max rolled her eyes, turning to face the blond.

"What now? Going to throw another fit?" Max questioned as Baird took his tools from her.

"No, garage is closed Prescott. Out." Baird said as Max rolled her eyes, smirking slightly as she moved closer to the man.

"Make me leave then." Maxine taunted as Baird kept his glare on her, not in the mood to deal with her taunts.

"Fine Max, I'll make you." Baird growled as he took her by the waist and tried to lift her over his shoulder, but her knee caught his groin and he doubled over, Max underneath him. "The fuck was that for?" Baird growled angrily as one hand kept him off the raven haired women.

"Don't try and lift me." Max said before her hand pried the one Baird had over his groin from him and she moved to help him up.

"Fucking bitch. Didn't even do anything." Baird growled as Max helped him up.

"Go to bed Corporal." Max said as she turned to leave herself.

"Fine, which bed, yours or mine?" Baird questioned with a smirk as Max rolled her eyes at him, leaving silently. "Taking that as hers." Baird grumbled before going to follow, wanting payback for the cheap hit to the groin.

Max had turned to head towards the quarters, but felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist and begin dragging her away from her room. "Let go." Max growled angrily, not liking it when someone restrained her.

"Fuck that. I'm getting payback for the shot at my groin." Baird growled as he pulled her into his quarters, closing and locking the door behind them.

"No you're not Corporal." Max growled as Baird moved them to the bed, positioning himself over Max.

"Don't take cheap shots anymore then." Baird growled before flinching as Max's hand went to his groin, grabbing him tightly.

"Then don't try and lift me over your shoulder." Max responded in a hushed growl.

"Then don't fucking piss me off." Baird growled before Max silenced him with her own lips, wanting him to shut the fuck up already.

"Just drop your fucking pants you perverted gear." Max growled as Baird glared at her slightly before moving to remove his pants as requested, not exactly against the idea of having more fun with the Sergeant.

"Just don't break it." Baird grumbled as her hands wrapped around him.

"No promises." Max said as Baird rolled his eyes playfully at her before letting her go.

* * *

><p><strong>So continues the bickering. Again, I apologize for the delay. My injury shouldn't hinder me further. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter though. Please do me a favor now and review though so I know I haven't lost any readers due to delay. Next chapter coming ASAP.<strong>


End file.
